El lobo y La Doncella
by rogue85
Summary: (A.U)Saito entiende la justicia de una forma extrema, y ante la posibilidad de que Misao lo delate, él decide recurrir, sabiendo de la admiración que ella le profesa, a un eficaz metódo para asegurarse su lealtad. Un metódo que pondrá a prueba los sentimientos de Misao y quizá los suyos. SPIN OFF DEL FANFIC LA MENTIRA.
1. Chapter 1

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Notas iniciales: Amigos, esta locura es un spin off de La Mentira, o sea en este fanfic exploraré lo que sería la relación Misao/Saito que no me da lugar a explorarlo en ese fic que he mencionado, en particular, este primer capítulo narra cómo fue el inicio de Misao, luego tendremos un capítulo más, pero luego, todos los que vendrán después estarán ubicados ya después de los sucesos del final de La Mentira, aunque no se preocupen que este fanfic no tiene spoilers de ese fanfic que también está en curso, que como ustedes saben es un AU en tiempos actuales.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ** EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**_

 **ACTO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía 15 años cuando lo vió por primera vez y desde aquella vez su mundo había cambiado.

Hasta ese entonces, Misao Makimashi, huérfana de padres, y criada por su hermano mayor Aoshi, solo tenía ojos de admiración y efervescencia para su amado hermano, que era mucho más que un padre para ella, ya que la había querido y cuidado cuando más sola estuvo.

Pero cuando lo conoció a él, su concepto del mundo cambió.

Hajime Saito, el director de la Agencia de Seguridad Japonesa, y jefe de su hermano.

Su porte alto, seguro, sardónico, con una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando sus labios y su expresión propia de un hombre quince años mayor que ella, fueron suficientes para deslumbrar a la muchacha, que desde aquella vez quedó prendada de aquel sujeto portentoso y autoritario.

Había ido hasta la oficina principal de la Agencia, a buscar a su hermano, con quien había tenido un gran disgusto, porque Aoshi no deseaba que ella entrase a la Agencia, pero Misao no había dejado de insistir y hasta amenazado con ir a presentarse a la Agencia.

Aoshi entonces la había encerrado, pero no contaba con la astucia de Misao que urdió todo tipo de tretas y escapó.

Y fue cuando quiso entrar de sigilo en las Oficinas de la Agencia, es que había sido atrapada.

Y había sido él, el mismísimo director quien la había sorprendido infraganti, cuando Misao, quiso escabullirse por una de las rendijas.

Y fue la primera vez que lo había visto.

Saito había quedado mirándola sin expresión, pero Misao se había quedado congelada observando esa mirada ámbar, que pasó a clavarse desde ese día en su memoria.

Y desde aquella vez ya nunca volvió a ser lo mismo para ella.

Saito, ante aquella tremenda imprudencia se llevó a la pequeña bribona a una de las celdas que había en el sitio, encerrándola, hasta que su hermano Aoshi volviera de una misión, y se la entregaría. Pero tampoco pensaba avisarle antes.

Saito la dejó ahí, y más tarde volvió a su oficina, pero cuando estaba entrando, pudo percibir que alguien se escondía entre las sombras de uno de los escritorios.

Saito volvió a pillarla, pero no podía negar que estaba sorprendido ante la sagacidad de la jovencita. Era ágil e inteligente, que pudo salirse de la celda sin muchos problemas. Digna hermana de Aoshi Shinomori.

Ahí fue cuando Saito se dio cuenta que la jovencita tenia habilidades, que de ser pulidas y trabajadas, la llevarían a convertirse en una gran espía.

Saito dejó el zarandeo y soltó a la chica.

—Bueno. Ahora me dirás que es lo que te traes en mano. Acabas de cometer otro delito federal saliéndote de la celda. ¿Acaso quieres que encierre a tu hermano también?— increpó el hombre.

No tenía intención de hacer eso, pero le gustaría tantear a la jovencita que lo miraba con ojos asustados ante esa insinuación.

—Se nota que su hermano es su gran debilidad—pensó Saito.

Misao sacó fuerzas de lo indecible para hablar. Los penetrantes ojos del hombre que la interrogaba parecía que eran capaces de estudiar su alma.

Aparte tenía ese _nosequé_ que le había producido a Misao una tremenda sensación de seguridad o como si estuviera en casa. Sentía que podía confiar en ese hombre

—Yo…yo quiero…ser una espía como mi hermano— terminó confesando la chica.

—Mph—bufó Saito al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo, sin apartar la mirada en la delgada figura que se cernía frente suyo.

Parecía estudiarla por esos segundos que a Misao que le parecieron eternos.

Luego se volteó por todo el cuarto, sin decir palabra alguna. Misao tenía mucho miedo en su interior, porque temía que con esto estuviera perjudicando a su hermano, que era un espía muy importante, aunque últimamente ya solo realizaba trabajos tácticos, y los verdaderos agentes de campo era un grupo que estaba bajo su mando, llamado los Onnibawanshu, que tenían una increíble capacidad de sigilo por lo cual Saito había accedido a darle el mando de ese escuadrón.

—Me has sorprendido con este detalle de que pudiste salirte de la celda. Pero si de verdad quieres sorprenderme, niña, tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso. Hazlo, y entrarás a la Agencia—espetó de repente Saito sentándose al sillón de su escritorio, sin dejar de fumar

Misao, que sudaba ligero, tragó saliva.

— ¿Pero que podría hacer para sorprenderlo?

—Si te lo dijera, no me servirías. Como dije, si quieres ser una espía, pues ingéniate. Hazlo, y si me sorprendes, haré una excepción contigo y te haré ingresar a la Agencia.

—Pero mi hermano quizá no esté de acuerdo—musitó Misao, recordando la causal de la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior.

— ¿Quieres o no entrar a mi equipo? no me gustan aquí las niñas lloronas ¿estamos de acuerdo?—la interrumpió Saito. Lo cual era cierto. No quería dramas familiares dentro.

—Si señor— contestó Misao tragando saliva

—Bueno….pues, lárgate, entonces—espetó Saito

—Claro, señor— se apresuró a responder la joven, y ya se estaba volteando, cuando se volvió al hombre.

— ¿Algo más?—le increpó el hombre

—Nada señor, solo me preguntaba cuál podría ser su nombre— dijo Misao, un poco dubitativa. Era claro que era algún sujeto importante, por la oficina y por su aspecto. Quería saberlo. Total estaba por cerrar trato con este demonio de ojos dorados.

El hombre alzó su mirada ámbar a ella, fijándola en los inocentes ojos verdes de la chica.

—Hajime Saito, director de la Agencia— dijo sin preámbulo.

Misao casi se cae de espaldas.

Todo el tiempo había estado charlando nada menos con Saito, el temido director del cual su hermano solía hablar en ocasiones.

Nunca supo si fue suerte o una treta del destino.

Como sea, desde aquel momento, las cartas de Misao habían sido echadas.

Lo que todavía no sabía en ese momento, es que un día su propio camino se vería ligado por completo a la vida de aquel hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana, y durante ese lapso, ya hasta Saito había olvidado su encuentro con la jovencita. Tanto así que ni siquiera había informado a su hermano que Misao había irrumpido en el sitio, y tampoco Aoshi parecía sospechar nada.

Era una noche cualquiera. Al menos para Saito, cuando ocurrió la sorpresa.

Al salir, había decidido ir a un sitio, que habitualmente no se visita a esas horas, pero a Saito le interesaban un rábano esas reglas. Pero era uno de sus sitios favoritos. Sentia que mucho de lo que él era estaba plasmado en ese lugar.

No iba a encender una vela o un incienso. Nada de eso, pero el solo hecho de estar allí, le daba una relativa calma.

Solo sus reflejos hiper desarrollados se vieron alertados por algo. De inmediato se ocultó entre las sombras, y cuando vió la figura acercarse, saltó a taparle la boca y tomar sus brazos para retorcerlas hacia atrás.

Seguramente era alguna emboscada, pero él era especialista en estas cuestiones.

Pero cuando miró, abrió mucho sus ojos.

No era algún sujeto con aspecto de mercenario, como los que habitualmente se encontraba.

La soltó cuando vió que era la niña del otro día.

La muchachita, la hermana de Aoshi, la que quería ser espía.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!— espetó Saito, con cierto dejo de rabia, porque aparte no le gustaba que invadieran un espacio tan personal como ese.

Misao jadeó de cansancio al verse liberada del agarre del hombre.

— ¡Por dios! Solo estoy haciendo lo que usted me dijo…

— ¿Qué?

—Le traje esto— respondió Misao, extendiéndole una caja

Cuando Saito lo vió abrió mucho sus ojos.

Ese detalle de su vida casi nadie lo conocía.

—Esa caja contiene su antigua katana, la que usaba cuando formaba parte de la primera policía secreta de este país, los Shinsengumi…lo robé del Ministerio de Justicia donde estaba guardado como emblema de la caída del antiguo partido político que gobernaba antes nuestro país y del cual, usted era defensor. Y…por eso también intuí que usted podría estar en este sitio….el templo ceremonial a la memoria de los Shinsengumi muertos, durante la Guerra Civil. Usted era uno de ellos. Imaginé que podría estar en un sitio como este—increpó Misao con una seguridad sorprendente.

Saito sí que se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo rayos…?— quiso saber

—Usted me dijo que lo sorprendiera…

El hombre entonces sonrió. Era cierto. Él se lo había puesto como condición y vaya que la chica había cumplido. En verdad se había sorprendido. No le preguntaría como había sido capaz de averiguar todo eso.

—Sera una buena espía—pensó Saito, al tiempo que volvia a encender un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

— ¿Y luego, señor?— preguntó Misao, curiosa del futuro que podría plantearle el hombre de ojos dorados

—Y más aún si puedo moldearla para mí—siguió pensando el director.

Sus ojos sardónicos adquirieron un tono de brillo infernal ante la idea.

Se notaba a leguas que ella seria leal. Y era lo que él necesitaba para sus objetivos de Justicia.

Porque Hajime Saito, perseguía un estilo de Justicia muy particular.

"Matar al mal de Raíz, inmediatamente"

Aunque en pos de ella, rompiera todas las reglas de mando o desobedeciera la orden del Consejo de Seguridad, que era el organismo que estaba por encima de Saito en los asuntos de seguridad nacional y del servicio secreto en Japon.

Si, alguien como Misao, que pudiere moldear a su gusto…

Seria perfecta para trabajar con él.

Tendría que llamar a su otro agente de confianza, Cho "el cazador de espadas", para que se encargase del entrenamiento de la chica en este instante.

—No te preocupes por tonterías, Makimashi…desde este momento, estas bajo mi mando directo. Solo respondes ante mí. Así que bienvenida al Servicio Secreto—fueron sus palabras exactas antes de arrojar la colilla al suelo, ante la mirada estupefacta de la joven.

Y con eso, desde ese momento, a Misao Makimashi se le abrió un nuevo mundo.

Uno al que creía pertenecer.

Uno donde por fin podia mostrarle al mundo que ella tenia mucho por dar.

Un mundo junto...a Hajime Saito

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Que locura ¿no?, pero moria por hacerla, pero será un fic bien cortito,porque solo es un spin off del otro fic La Mentira, un Battousai/Kaoru, cual por cierto el capitulo 12 ya viene en curso.  
**

 **Bueno, pueden dejarme sus tomatazos que con gusto estaré esperando.**

 **Y recuerden esto es un AU, SAITO/MISAO, Spin off del fanfic La Mentira.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y en pocos dias ya viene el otro capitulo.**

 **Abrazo.**

 **Paola.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El lobo y la doncella.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aoshi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que su intrépida hermana había fraguado. Después de todo no podía escapar a un destino milenario, y por las sangre de Misao siempre había corrido sangre deseosa de hacer algo que no estuviera al alcance de cualquiera.

Sus padres habían sido agentes del servicio secreto también, muertos mientras cumplían su deber, así que menos, que sus hijos con ganas de seguir sus pasos. Aoshi hubiese deseado que Misao tuviera una vida distinta y normal, pero también se dio cuenta que esa, no hubiese sido vida para ella.

A la par que seguía en la preparatoria, por el resto que sobraba de día, entrenaba en la Academia, lista para convertirse en una soldado al servicio de la Agencia, aunque con un aliciente específico: Su entrenamiento era supervisado por Cho, el agente que se dedicaba a trabajar en exclusiva para Saito.

Aoshi se dio cuenta de esto, pero decidió no intervenir, en parte porque creía que estando cerca del director, más posibilidades tenían que saliera bien de los trabajos de campo, además estaría bajo la protección del Director, ante cualquier eventual problema.

Sabía que Saito era ser un extraño, lleno de secretos y un sádico, pero no dejaba de ser justo. Claro a su manera tan particular.

Eso tranquilizaba su conciencia.

Aunque muy por el fondo, él ya sospechaba que su hermana empezaba a albergar, unos sentimientos que iban más allá de aquel que debía existir entre un jefe y una subordinada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao tenía 18 años cuando emprendió su primera misión.

El trabajo era simple.

Infiltración. Robo de datos. Llevar a los malos a prisión.

Pan comido para la joven prodigio.

Su agilidad y rapidez eran de gran ayuda. Quizá no era muy fuerte, pero estaba entrenada bajo un régimen de temibles técnicas de combate que suplían esa falta.

Para ese tiempo, Aoshi, había dejado de tener esa preocupación en sí, al verla tan resuelta y lista.

Misao trabajaba ya sea con los Onnibawanshuu en sigilo e infiltración, o con Cho, quien era su compañero y agente superior.

Pero respondía directamente ante Hajime Saito; incluso en las misiones que comandaba su hermano, Misao daba sus reportes a este, pero también pasaba informes directos al Director.

En específico, se había vuelto una espía del Lobo de Mibu.

A veces, este solioa observarla, y recordaba a Kaoru Kamiya cuando la veía trabajando.

—Si Kamiya se hubiese deshecho de sus sentimientos en el trabajo, hubiese podido ser como ella— pensaba Saito al recordar los tristes sucesos, que acabaron con Kaoru, fuera de las fuerzas, en medio de un trabajo de espionaje, y además…con algo muy turbio con uno de los sospechosos que había ido a investigar, aunque al final había resultado que Battousai era inocente. (*)

¡Que enredo había sido aquello!

Afortunadamente Misao no parecía de esas.

Aunque fue por esa época, que había creído descubrir un brillo distinto en los ojos de Makimashi, al momento de pasarle sus reportes.

Saito meneó la cabeza.

Lo menos posible del mundo es que una muchachita como Misao haya fijado sus ojos en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por esa época, se había suscitado uno de los sucesos más graves que levantaron polvareda en el servicio secreto.

Un atentado contra el director.

Bueno, no era de extrañarse. Saito tenía muchos enemigos y era natural que algo así pasase, pero él era un hombre demasiado astuto para dejarse emboscar, sin contar que era un sujeto que podía defenderse solo, pero sin embargo esta vez lo cogieron con la guardia baja, o mejor dicho, alguien casi tan bueno como él, le tendió una trampa.

¿El resultado?

Pudo escapar a duras penas, pero recibió un balazo en un brazo y fue allí, que el mismísimo Consejo de Seguridad ordenó se creara un grupo de protección al Director al tiempo que se buscaba al causante de todo esto.

Extrañamente Saito en su convalecencia de brazo lastimado, porque lo tenía vendado, decidió que quería hacerlo en su casa.

No le gustaba que hubiera agentes rondando un lugar tan íntimo y privado para él, pero la verdad que tenía deseos de estar en su casa, solo y en paz.

Bueno, tampoco tanta paz, porque a decir verdad solo quería la quietud de su casa, porque el atentado que había sufrido, el casi éxito del mismo solo podía ser atribuible a alguien casi tan bueno como él,asi como las viejas épocas del Shinsengumi, quizá.

Todavía recordaba que la pelea de puños con el atacante realmente había sido muy pareja y en eso Saito no conocía rival en la actualidad. En verdad necesitaba reflexionar sobre aquello. La manera de moverse el asesino había sido muy específica, como si le recordara a algo.

Y hablando de soledad, tampoco sería tanto así, ya que si bien se suponía que él no sabía, estaba seguro que el Consejo habría encargado al agente Aoshi y su brigada de Onniwabanshuu a realizar la investigación. Cho le había mandado un mensaje ese dia avisándole que incluso él y Misao habían sido llamados para colaborar en la investigación, siguiendo las órdenes del Consejo.

Asi que tuvo que fingir como que no habían agentes, de incognitos, ocultos en su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao estaba de guardia esa mañana, de incognito, por supuesto, observando en las cercanías del departamento de Saito. Estaba todo muy callado y tranquilo, y evidentemente, Saito no había salido.

—Esto está muy calmado…no me gusta— se decía Misao para sí misma

Todavía podía recordar el profundo temor que se apoderó de ella, cuando se enteró del atentado a Saito.

Solo Buda sabía que incluso hasta había llorado en secreto, de alegría, cuando se enteró que el Director había salido con vida.

Y más aún se alegró que el mismísimo Consejo haya ordenado su reclutamiento entre el grupo de agentes que tendría que proteger a Saito, ínterin este se recuperaba.

Estaba muy ocupada en esos pensamientos tan dispares que le inspiraba aquel hombre, que tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, cuando al fin pudo percibir que una mujer que había bajado de un taxi, entraba al edificio de Saito.

Misao no la tenía identificada como una habitante del edificio, ni tampoco como posible visita de los otros inquilinos.

Así que eso la activó y salió de su escondite, para intentar seguir el rastro de la mujer que había ingresado al edificio.

Misao no podía verle el rostro, solo su larga cabellera negra, y el vestido blanco que portaba encima de una figura bonita y elegante.

Y en efecto, así como ella pensaba, la mujer se había quedado en el piso del Director, y lo terminó de confirmar cuando vió a la mujer tocar el timbre del apartamento que ella vigilaba.

¿Quién podría ser esta mujer? ¿Sería una mercenaria que había venido a terminar el trabajo no terminado y asesinar al director?

La mujer no tenía un aura peligrosa, pero Misao había aprendido que aun, aquellas que parecían inofensivas podrían ser las más peligrosas asesinas, así que instintivamente preparó un par de kunais, para lanzarlos al menor paso en falso.

Pero se detuvo por completo, cuando la puerta se abrió como si nada, y pudo oír claramente la voz del director.

— ¿Tokio?

— ¿Puedo pasar?—inquirió la mujer sacándose los anteojos oscuros.

El hombre no había respondido, y solo atinó a hacerle un gesto a la mujer que pasara.

Misao observaba todo esto bajo las sombras, pero no tuvo más remedio que alejarse cuando oyó que se cerraron la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escondió en uno de las puertas de servicio.

Misao estaba muy confundida.

¿Quién podría ser esta mujer a quien el director había llamado Tokio con tanta confianza y además metido en su apartamento sin más?

Además habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se había metido y no había vuelto a salir.

¿Acaso podría ser alguna mujer del Director?

Viendo la dedicación continua al trabajo que este profesaba, nunca le había pasado por la mente que este podría tener algún tipo de relación en su vida privada, pero también recordaba que ella no sabía nada de la intimidad del Director.

Escondida entre los cubos de limpieza, su mente divagó en que en verdad a ella si le hubiese gustado conocer un poco más de la vida de aquel hombre.

En eso se le ocurrió mirar su reloj. La mujer había pasado casi tres horas dentro.

¿Qué podrían estar haciendo?

— ¡Que tonta eres Misao! es lógico, si es una mujer suya….lo único que podría estar haciendo con un hombre solo en una cuarto…—pensaba la jovencita

Tuvo el primer impulso de llamar a Cho, quien sería el agente que la suplantaría, pero sus sentidos propios de una agente entrenada, parecieron sacudirse la modorra y regresaron a ella.

Tenía que admitir que esos molestos sentimientos o sensaciones que provocaba en ella el director, le había nublado el juicio.

Se acercó a la puerta.

Cualquier otro agente se hubiere cerciorado ya hace un rato, pero en cambio ella, había preferido encerrarse en la habitación de servicio, para auto compadecerse en algo parecido a los ¿celos?

Ningún ruido podía percibirse.

Mala señal.

No tuvo más que remedio que tomar su Smartphone y ponerle una clave que salía de ella a la puerta y abrirla, a la par que con la otra, tomaba el arma que tenía en el bolsillo, ante cualquier eventualidad.

Recorrió la mirada por toda la estancia, con todo el sigilo que pudo. El apartamento solo tenía dos habitaciones con un baño, más del balcón, así que pudo hacerlo en unos minutos, intentando poner todos sus reflejos alertas.

Primera habitación.

Una cocina con sala.

Nada...

Segunda habitación.

Que era el cuarto de Saito.

Nada...

Por último el baño.

Nada...

Un vacío y un silencio se impregnaban por todo el lugar.

— ¡Maldición!—masculló Misao al tiempo que guardaba su arma.

Se había distraído y el director junto con la misteriosa mujer se habían escabullido del sitio.

Definitivamente el ponerse a conjeturar de quien podría ser aquella mujer a quien él había llamado Tokio, la había desconcentrado.

Respiró profundo.

Tenía que encontrarlo, así que tenía que hacer uso de toda la inteligencia posible y habilidad para poder encontrarlo.

Ya se estaba volteando para salir, cuando sus ojos se perdieron un instante en la cama del cuarto.

Enorme, espacioso y ligeramente deshecho.

No pudo reprimir el deseo de acercarse y posar una mano sobre aquellas sabanas, acariciándolas suavemente, y en una arrebato, las tomó para aspirar el suave perfume a bergamota y té verde que emanaba de ella, con un ligero toque a tabaco.

Si, sin duda ese era al aroma de Saito.

Ella podía distinguirlo donde fuera.

Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un ligero tono vidrioso, pero luego espabiló, soltando la sabana y saliendo raudamente de allí.

Tenía que encontrar al Director.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao tuvo que hacer uso de toda la tecnología satelital que tenía al alcance más sus propias habilidades, forjadas desde que tenía memoria viendo a su hermano, y a sus compañeros Onni, así como sus conocimientos de la Academia.

Si…todo eso, para encontrar a un solo hombre.

Pero no cualquiera, estábamos hablando de uno que forjaba los cimientos del servicio secreto en Japón, y a quien se suponía ella tenía que vigilar.

Pero no, en cambio se había dejado influenciar por sentimientos que hicieron que perdiera el rumbo y he aquí el resultado.

No sabía si el Director había salido por sus medios, escabulléndose, o so la mujer que había entrado tenía algo que ver en alguna desaparición forzosa.

¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

Pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos parecieron dar un fruto.

Y fue allí que los vió.

Asomados a los barandales que daban al puerto, al parecer mirando en dirección al rio.

Saito y la mujer, muy bonita por cierto, sin ese aura de misterio que le confería los anteojos oscuros.

Parecían estar en alguna charla.

Misao se dio cuenta que no podía acercarse a ellos. Pero no podía estar tranquila porque quizá el director podría estar en peligro, así que tomó uno de los artefactos especiales y ligeros que tenía en su bolsillo, gentileza de la agencia, y que tenían la facultad de un audífono muy especial, para intentar oír la charla.

Lo arrojó a ellos por lo bajo, fuerte pero despacio, para que no se sintiese el tintineo.

Y cuando lo vió en una posición que la ayudaría a oír la charla, lo activó, y se puso el auricular en un oído y se dispuso a escuchar.

Silencio sepulcral al inicio, hasta que oyó la voz clara de la mujer. Una voz muy suave y femenina por cierto, que hasta a Misao le dio cierto escozor.

— _Supongo que esto es el fin—se oyó que decía la mujer_

— _Es lo mejor…Tokio…— escuchó por fin que decía Saito, luego de unos segundos_

Misao parpadeó confusa.

No era nada de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Esa mujer no era una espía o alguna asesina.

No volvió a oír sonido alguno, aunque la curiosidad la carcomía más que nunca, así que volvió a ajustar los auriculares y se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

Pero alguien le sostuvo el brazo fuertemente. Misao se volvió asustada, porque no lo había visto venir.

Se volteó y vió a Hannya, el agente Onni más importante del grupo, luego de su propio hermano.

—Misao ¿Por qué no avisaste que el director se habia escabullido?—le increpó el hombre

La joven no tuvo más remedio que quitarse el auricular.

—Es…que…yo…—tartamudeó Misao, con desconcierto. A decir verdad no sentía que tuviese una respuesta coherente para eso.

No importaban los motivos, ella tenía la obligación de avisarles si había movimientos en el apartamento del director.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven, y que incluso temblaba ligeramente, Hannya creyó entenderlo. Después de todo, había visto crecer a Misao, y la conocía. Y él era experto en leer almas y más una, tan transparente como la de esta muchachita.

La soltó, e hizo ademan de marcharse, y viéndola, aun, con rostro desencajado, se volteó un poco para decirle.

—Cuidado, Misao. Si sigues por este camino acabaras sin trabajo…y _con el corazón roto_ —con un matiz de advertencia

Luego de que Hannya se marchara del lugar, Misao quedó mucho tiempo recostada sobre la pared, oculta bajo las sombras.

Solo unos minutos después, vino apareciendo Cho, que venía a suplantarla, y que había llegado hasta ahí, gracias a que Hannya se lo había dicho.

Iba a saludar a su compañera, pero esta apenas lo vió, más bien, se largó corriendo del sitio.

— ¿Y a esta que mosca le habrá picado?—mencionó Cho al verla irse de esa forma

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que Cho no sabía es que Misao se estaba dando cuenta que cuando se trataba de Saito, ella perdía casi todas sus facultades, obnubiladas por las emociones que él había hecho nacer en ella.

Todo lo lógico se volvía emocional.

Y eso…estaba mal….pero muy mal...

¿Pero que podía hacer contra estos sentimientos que no podía evitar?

Lo que Misao nunca supo, es que unos ojos ámbares la habían visto cuando corría de su escondite.

De hecho, todo el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Misao lo había seguido.

Aunque también pudo percatarse que ella no se había ido muy bien.

Él como Hannya, también era capaz de leer las almas de las personas y algo le decía que la de Misao estaba seriamente perturbada.

¿Acaso sus sospechas de que la Agente Makimashi albergase sentimientos hacia él, más allá de lo profesional , pudieren ser ciertos?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(*) Hace alusión a Kaoru Kamiya, la protagonista del fic La Mentira, que había trabajado con Saito, con terribles consecuencias para ella.

.

.

.

 **COMENTARIO**

Amigos, aquí les traigo otro chapter de esta locura, que como vieron es el último pre-La Mentira, ya después, todos lo que vengan estarán situados post La Mentira.

Si se fijan, este capítulo estaba situado más o menos dos años antes del capítulo que sigue, y que quise incluir, porque este atentado a Saito, así como quien podría el diestro sujeto que lo atacó es algo todavía a resolver, asi como seguro quien es o era Tokio en la vida de Saito.

Muchas gracias a Daniela y Kamisumi por sus amables comentarios y su súper apoyo.

Significa mucho para mí.

Les envío un beso y gracias por la lectura.

Paola.


	3. Chapter 3

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulos ubicados ya con posterioridad al final de LA MENTIRA._**

 ** _Sin Spoilers de esta. Si lo hubiera, serian mínimos y no serían sobre los principales de La mentira._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Si algo cansaba más a Misao era que al volver de ayudar a Himura en aquella misión tan complicada, que al final había resultado tan personal, que la jovencita había preferido al final, mantenerse al margen de los sucedido, aunque no podía negar que le había afectado.

Ya había agotado su descanso de tres semanas que el Director le había dado como licencia.

Pero debía regresar al trabajo, y a pesar de aquellas cosas que había visto y oído, ella se consideraba lo suficientemente profesional, para continuar su trabajo como si nada. Más esa sensación de que Saito la había enviado a ayudar a Kaoru en esa misión en un intento por reparar aquella cuestión del pasado, y aunque la mirada azul de aquella ex agente caída en desgracia, como una especie de advertencia más aquella sugerencia le hacía mella en la mente.

" _No dejes que nadie juegue con tu lealtad, todo tiene un límite"_

De todas maneras, de alguna manera sentía que esa cuota exagerada de idealismo que sentía por el director, se había minimizado en parte. Aunque obviamente no al nivel objetivo, porque Misao estaba enamorada de él como una posesa, así que con eso, cubría ese inicio de cuidado que podría llegar a tener contra el Director.

Asi que al retomar sus tareas en el servicio secreto, luego de la licencia que le dio el director luego de aquella misión de ayuda, se sentía un poco extraña, evidentemente no era la misma de antes de marcharse a ayudar a Himura y a Kamiya.

Ese ligero detalle no fue pasado desapercibido por los vigilantes y suspicaces ojos ámbares de Saito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De alguna manera intuía que Misao seguía siendo sumamente leal, pero ponerle un ojo avizor extra no le haría daño a nadie.

— ¿Cuántos cigarrillos llevas?—inquirió el hombre de sonrisa bonachona, y expresión alegre al observar a su viejo compañero de armas

—Solo nueve—atinó a responder Saito, al tiempo que estiraba las piernas en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Se habían reunido para beber unos tragos, aunque Saito había terminado por no beber ni una gota, en cambio estaba agotando una caja de de cigarrillos.

Soji Okita, el del eterno rostro bonachón, volvió a sonreír. Es lo que podía decirse el único amigo que tenía el hombre más poderoso del servicio secreto japonés y de alguna manera casi el único ser en el que tenía mucha confianza o al menos con quien se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para sentarse a beber.

Una confianza forjada en base de que habían sido compañeros de armas en el Shinsengumi, fieles a su causa, y cuando el partido político por el cual trabajaban cayó, Saito siguió trabajando para el nuevo gobierno luego de haber llegado a un arreglo con las nuevas autoridades que no podían dejar de desconocer la valía de aquel hombre tan preparado.

Y posiblemente Okita hubiese tenido el mismo destino, sino hubiere ocurrido una desgracia que no pudo prever.

Enfermó tan gravemente que tuvo que retirarse de la vida publica e incluso pasar mucho tiempo en centros de rehabilitación en América, porque sus pulmones habían quedado seriamente dañados a causa de la enfermedad.

Por eso, había quedado excluido de cualquier plan de arreglo con el nuevo gobierno.

Aun así, apenas se pudo recuperar, regresó a Japón, y si bien ya no pudo entrar en alguna esfera de poder, decidió quedarse en Tokio.

Sabía que en efecto si el gobierno nuevo lo hubiere querido le hubiese propuesto algún trato según su capacidad.

Pero sin embargo aquel trato jamás llegó. Y en parte sabía que no podía culparlos porque si el gobierno tenía a Hajime Saito ¿para que querría a una sombra como él?

Y ahí estaba su viejo compañero de armas.

Convertido en director del servicio secreto e inteligencia japonesa. Sádico, desalmado, sardónico, eran solo algunas de las motes que lo habían hecho famoso y respetado.

—¿Estás viviendo con alguna mujer? Tú casa se ve con unas decoraciones extrañas…—dijo de repente Saito, al mirar a su alrededor del salón de Okita.

Tenía unos cuadros y hasta flores en un jarrón.

—Bah...cosas de la mucama… ¿oye y jamás volviste a saber de Tokio?—inquirió Okita, quien sabía que la mención de aquella dama, ponía de cierto humor a Saito

—No, y es lo mejor— respondió como si nada Saito.

Okita se limitó a beber otro trago al tiempo que observaba a su amigo. Él había podido conocer a esa mujer, y sabía que de alguna manera, había sido la única más o menos importante en la vida de Saito, y que después, que este la había echado de su vida, ya no había vuelto a forjar nada parecido con nadie.

—Vamos…a mí no me engañas.., no son problemas del corazón lo que te tienen en este estado ni el amable hecho de venir a visitarme ¿Por qué no me dices que te traes de una vez?— finalmente preguntó Okita, ya queriendo zanjar esa situación.

— ¿Tú crees en las depuraciones?―preguntó de repente Saito, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo y mirando a su amigo, que aún lo veía extrañado.

―Depende que tipo de depuraciones…espera… ¿Qué planeas hacer?―inquirió Okita

―Cuando entré al nuevo gobierno, si bien renuncié a mi vida pasada, hay algo dentro mío que nunca pude matar, y que fue justamente el motivo que me hizo hacer un trato con este gobierno―sus ojos brillaron y Okita lo entendió perfectamente, posiblemente él único que podría hacerlo.

Ese brillo propio del AKU ZOKU SAN.

" _Matar al mal de raíz" "Destruir el mal inmediatamente"_

Ese lema que lo había identificado como miembro del Shinsengumi, y que sin duda, seguiría aplicando aun, cuando en el proceso, se produjeran algunos daños colaterales necesarios.

―Ya tengo que irme. Creo que oirás algo en las noticias―mencionó Saito, levantándose del sillón, para ir saliendo.

― ¿Algo de la que deba preocuparme?―sonrió Okita al tiempo que seguía sentado, con una vaso en la mano.

―Mph...―se limitó a musitar Saito al salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, Saito no le comentó a Okita acerca de sus planes. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque tampoco quería consejos y mucho menos delatar nada. Pero en honor a su confianza de años, al menos lo previno de estar atento a las noticias.

Saito había descubierto algo muy grave dentro del ministerio de Justicia, uno tan grave, que posiblemente limitándose a denunciarlo ante el primer ministro, esta ni siquiera tendría la fuerza suficiente para que la cabeza del corrupto ministro de Justicia rodara tras ella.

Si había algo que no toleraba que es que este gobierno una vez en el poder, se valiere de recursos propios de quienes se corrompen apenas al acceder a cierto status. Y lo peor es que Saito les debía, por papeles, su lealtad.

Claro, por papeles.

En la práctica, el despiadado director tenía otros planes. El único motivo por el cual había accedido a realizar un trato con este gobierno es para tener posibilidad de vigilarlos de cerca. A la menor señal de desviamiento, Saito les enseñaría que el AKO ZOKU SAN, todavía lo llevaba en las sangre.

No importa cuánto pasen los tiempos, la verdad en la que creía, permanecería igual.

Esa noche durmió como un bebé.

Al día siguiente empezaría a poner en marcha ese plan, que llevaría a la depuración del Ministerio de Justicia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era casi mediodía, cuando Misao fue llamada de urgencia a la oficina del director, con unas directivas clasificadas de nivel "A".

La joven de trenza se extrañó de recibir directivas parecidas. Ese tipo de clasificaciones implicaban que no tenía que mencionar a nadie que había sido llamada por el director, y que sea lo que este le dijese o encomendase era de nivel confidencial.

De hecho la reunión ni siquiera se hizo en la oficina del director.

Al final había recibido coordenadas de reunión, ya casi a las afueras de Tokio.

Grande fue su sorpresa que el lugar era nada menos que un apartamento.

Uno que ella conocía muy bien, porque era el piso donde vivía Saito y que ella conocía muy bien, de la época que le había tocado vigilar el lugar tras el atentado, sin resolver por cierto, contra la vida de Saito.

La verdad que desde su llegada de su misión de ayuda a Himura, no había vuelto a estar a solas a Saito y no podía negar que estaba ligeramente nerviosa.

Recibió un texto.

 _"No toques, el timbre…solo entra"_

Misao entonces empujó la puerta.

La joven no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, y hasta se percató que habia empezado a temblar.

Bueno, eso no era raro.

Saito siempre producía esos efectos en ella, aunque esta vez más agudizados, más que nada porque lo vería a solas, en un sitio tan privado del director como lo era su propia casa.

Al entrar, se encontró con el inmaculado sitio, limpio, ordenado, meticuloso.

 _"Como él mismo..."Alcanzó a pensar Misao._

―Respondió rápido a mi llamada, Makimashi― dijo de repente una voz que ella conocía muy bien, para que al tiempo, un aroma a bergamota y té verde que también conocía muy bien, inundara el sitio.

―Sí, aquí estoy respondiendo a su llamado de nivel de seguridad A―pudo balbucear Misao, más cuando se había percatado que Saito no estaba vestido como siempre.

Sino con unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, con una toalla en el cuello.

Y todo el aspecto de que había estado haciendo ejercicio

― ¿Qué? Estoy en mi casa― mencionó Saito al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, porque se había dado cuenta que su subordinada había quedado extrañada de su atuendo.

―Claro…señor―quiso decir Misao.

Saito se acercó a la nevera, sacó una botella de agua y fue a sentarse en el sillón del salón.

―La razón de esta citación es simple, Makimashi. Y que lo hayamos hecho en mi casa, es porque estoy seguro que este lugar es el más seguro del mundo, y libre de oídos raros o micrófonos

―Claro, señor― respondió ella, aunque seguía parada allí en su sitio.

―Siéntate―dijo él con un tono que recordó más a una orden que a cualquier otra cosa

Ella lo hizo, aunque no podía negar que sus nervios se habían doblado.

No recordaba haber estado jamás tan cerca del director, además en una situación como esa, donde él estuviera vestido ligeramente, con sus ojos amarillos vividos, como si con una sola mirada, pudiera examinarla mucho más que uno de los sofisticados aparatos que usaban para identificar personas.

―Esta noche hay una reunión entre importantes miembros del Ministerio de Justicia, incluido el ministro, y un grupo de chinos de dudosa estirpe, a quien he estado siguiéndole rastro hace tiempo. Y uno de los motivos por el cual no se los pudo atrapar jamás, es porque estaban recibiendo protección del gobierno―espetó Saito, sin inmutarse y con su mirada fija en Misao.

Misao tragó saliva.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Saito pareció estudiarla unos segundos, pero luego añadió:

―Quiero atraparlos. Pero necesito pruebas, y quien mejor que tú para obtenerlas. Por eso te vas a infiltrar allí en la mansión del ministro y vas a implantar unos microchips, que se quedaran allí. Van a grabar todos los movimientos del lugar. Luego volverás por ellos ¿has entendido?

Misao se tensó un poco.

¿Espionaje político?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Acaso el grupo de Onniwabanshuu no estaría mejor preparado para ello?

Aunque comprendía la gravedad de la situación porque implicaba a altos funcionarios, pero aun así, ella era una agente que no creía tener las mismas capacidades que otros. Iba a protestar, pero la mirada fija, de esas que lograba desarmarla en menos de un segundo tuvo un efecto fulminante en ella, y prácticamente la desarmó hasta niveles que implicaban que debía obedecer esa orden. No discutirla. Aquellas palabras de Kaoru que la habían alertado a tener cuidado de su lealtad con respecto a Saito fueron olvidados.

―Solo deme los microchips que deba implantar, y le digo que voy a programar mi misión para enseguida―se limitó a responder, con la seguridad propia de una agente secreta.

Saito sonrió y quitó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, para llevársela a la boca.

Misao seguía siendo la misma mujer leal que era, desde antes de irse a ayudar a Himura en esa estúpida misión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao fue la única agente infiltrada esa noche en la mansión del ministro de Justicia.

Ni siquiera Cho, estaba enterado de aquella misión. Pero el director había sido tajante de los lugares donde quería que los aparatos fueran colocados, y la joven haciendo uso de su gran capacidad de sigilo e inteligencia, pudo hacerlo.

Pudo burlar un sistema de seguridad muy sofisticado incluso.

Aunque sí pudo ver con sus ojos, que la comitiva china que había mencionado el director sí que era bastante frondosa.

Parecía una reunión secreta, porque en los boletines oficiales ni en la agenda del ministro estaban en planes estas reuniones.

Se ayudó de todo su equipo e implementos técnicos que había llevado para poder plantar los microchips en los sitios estratégicos que el director había ordenado, y cumpliendo su orden, luego de mucha precaución, terminó saliendo del lugar.

Ya cuando hubo salido del lugar, y pudo hallar un sitio seguro de referencia, recibió una llamada telefónica del director.

 _―Bien hecho, Makimachi. Puede ir a descansar. Y no hace falta que se presente mañana. Tómese el día libre. Se lo ha ganado._

¿Saito elogiando su trabajo?

Misao casi se sonroja, aunque siguiendo el protocolo, tuvo que limitarse a asentir y marcharse del sitio.

A decir verdad, había sido muy fácil para ella.

No entendía porque el director se había embarcado en tanto secretismo.

Esa noche pensaba ir a casa de su hermano, pero luego miró la hora. Ya era tarde. Tampoco podía pecar de inoportuna. Quien sabe y hasta puede que Aoshi estuviere acompañado. Aunque hubiese querido compartir con él el éxito de su misión de ese día.

Pero también recordaba que su misión estaba clasificada como ultra secreta.

En fin, supuso que había varios motivos para sencillamente ir a su propio departamento y descansar.

Mañana aprovecharía para visitar algunas tiendas en su día libre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, para Misao, fue casi como cualquier otra.

Aunque esta vez hubo una vital diferencia, porque se durmió abrazando una camiseta blanca que había tomado del departamento de Saito, hoy, cuando había ido a reunirse con él.

No importaba lo que le dijesen de él.

Mientras pudiese dormir, pegando sus narices a esa tela con olor a menta, bergamota y té verde, y con su imaginación puesta en esos ojos ámbar, todo podría estar bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saito en cambio, no pudo dormir muy bien.

Sabía que lo hecho estaba hecho. La verdad nunca antes le había temblado la mano para hacer las cosas, antes y tampoco el remordimiento había sido un fuerte suyo. Es que no tenía muchos escrúpulos en lo que a su concepto de justicia se refería, pero ahora por una extraña razón, le daba cierto escozor, haber involucrado a esa joven.

No sabía porque.

Finalmente decidió dormirse.

Quizá lo harían llamar de urgencia en cualquier momento en cuanto se le alertara de que algo había sucedido en la casa del ministro de Justicia.

Y él sabía que así seria

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa madrugada, Misao que esperaba dormir hasta que su cama se le hiciere un ovillo, recibió una llamada de su hermano. Que no la estaba llamando por razones fraternales. La llamaba por una razón de urgencia.

La casa del Ministro de Justicia había explotado completamente esa madrugada.

Junto con todos lo que estaban dentro.

Y que se estaba haciendo un llamado a todos los agentes, en una orden de tipo urgente.

Misao no respondió, porque literalmente empezó a temblar y sus ojos verdes empezaron a cristalizarse.

― ¿Misao, estas ahí?― pudo oír la voz de Aoshi del otro lado―. Prepara tus cosas y vente de inmediato a la agencia. Todos los agentes son requeridos. Lo ocurrido es de emergencia nacional― finalmente mencionó su hermano mayor, antes de cortar. Quizá estaba un poco nervioso, y no pudo notar el dejo de voz de Misao.

La joven agradeció que él no la haya podido ver.

Su rostro pálido, su boca temblorosa y sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas de horror.

Acababa de darse cuenta que lo que Saito le había ordenado que implantase no eran microchips de filmación, sino bombas…

Bombas que acabaron con la vida de todos en esa casa.

Misao se llevó una mano a la boca.

 _Por todos los cielos ¿Qué había hecho?_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIOS.  
_**

 _Muchisimas gracias por la oportunidad que estan dandole a este fanfic._

 _Y las invito a leer su principal, La Mentira, que tambien se publica en el fandom de Rurouni Kenshin en español._

 _Agradezco su lectura a todos y tambien un beso enorme a todas mis comentaristas, soy consciente que es dificil leer algo tan crack como esto, asi que triple agradecimiento: Pajarito Azul, Chica GoodbYE, Kamisumi Shirohoshi,_ Le chat et le abeille.

Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que este fanfic es bien sencillo. Hay que ver como toma Misao el sentir que de nuevo fue utilizada por Saito.

¿Se lo contará a alguien?

¿Que hará Saito?

En fin, me despido, que es algo tarde ya aqui en mi pais.

Un besito para Lica tambien de paso!

XOXO

Paola.


	4. Chapter 4

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había un caos en todas las oficinas del servicio secreto japonés.

Un evento sin precedentes como el asesinato de un ministro de Justicia acababa de darse y no había respuestas de ningún tipo.

Es más las investigaciones preliminares que había recabado ya a esas horas Aoshi y su equipo de los Onni, habían arrojado sorprendentes revelaciones.

Luego de la recolección de los cuerpos que más o menos pudieron levantarse de la escena del suceso, aparte del cadáver del ministro, pudo encontrarse a muchas personas fuera del registro japonés de personas.

Y según la red de inteligencia.

Chinos rojos.

El gobierno informó que en la agenda del malogrado ministro no había planes ni visitas de personas así. Evidentemente el ministro estaba en algo extraoficial.

Como sea, a causa de esas turbias revelaciones, la agencia caratuló la situación como " _atentado político_ ", pero luego de unas horas, la oficina del director se vió sacudida con una llamada telefónica del primer ministro.

Y de alguna manera Saito no se extrañó de recibirla.

Le ordenaba cesar las investigaciones, caratular el asunto como asunto de extremistas y dejarla ya no como asunto prioritario.

Cuando Aoshi recibió la orden se sorprendió, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa del primer ministro.

El único que quedó tranquilo, la verdad muy tranquila fue Saito.

Él sabía que el ministro de justicia era un corrupto y hacia unos negociados de armas y contrabando con la China Roja, así como también sabía que probablemente el primer ministro ya más o menos sospechaba la cuestión, y que solo por eso, apenas Aoshi obtuvo unas pistas, le ordenó cesar la investigación.

El muerto era un hombre del gobierno y este suceso vendría a manchar la reputación de su gobierno.

Eso…. _y que descubriera alguna sutil pista que los condujera al verdadero detonante de las bombas_.

Si bien Saito había planeado esto con mucho detalle, al entregarle esos dispositivos a Misao, se había asegurado que sean de un material tal que no dejase huellas, y en todo caso si quedase, se borraría con el fuego.

Estas acciones para el director, según su extrema consciencia de justicia estaban correctas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao no se reportó en ningún momento en las oficinas del director. Solo se sentó frente a las computadoras centrales, haciendo como que verificaba las cámaras de vigilancia de las calles aledañas del sitio de la tragedia.

En realidad, era un simple amague, porque ella misma se había encargado de cambiarlas antes de colocar los dispositivos bombas que destruyeron el hogar del ministro de justicia.

Pero al menos eso le había ayudado a fingir mantenerse ocupada, hasta que recibieron las órdenes del primer ministro de cese de investigación.

Estaba con su mirada fija en los monitores, con su vista en nada.

" _El director me utilizó para asesinar a toda esa gente..."_ era lo único que resonaba en su mente.

Solo cuando percibió una mano sobre un hombro, le dio un respingo.

― ¿Qué sucede Misao?

Era su hermano Aoshi que la veía con sus ojos azules, si bien estaba con su habitual aspecto calmo, ella como hermana suya, pudo reconocer , que en parte estaba enfadado. Quizá porque se haya ordenado cortar la investigación en la mejor parte.

―No me ocurre, nada. Solo todo esto me dio mucha tensión.

Aoshi pareció estudiarla unos momentos. Misao odiaba cuando hacia eso, porque sabía que su hermano era experto en el lenguaje facial, y podía descubrirla cuando fingía.

El hombre nada más suspiró.

―Está bien. Te creo. Te recomiendo que vayas a dormir. Debes estar cansada―al tiempo que se marchaba del lugar.

Misao pareció calmarse. A veces pensaba que su hermano podía leerla con solo verla, y esta cuestión de su grave participación en el desastre del incendio en casa del ministro le escocía la conciencia.

Ella no era así.

Nunca había matado a nadie, y ahora sentía sus manos sucias. No importa que razón haya tenido Saito para hacerlo, lo que había hecho era un asesinato.

Y las emociones de la joven, entraban en caos, porque un lado, condenaba el hecho en su forma lógica y que debía denunciar lo sucedido, pero por el otro, su parte emocional y subjetiva guardaba el inconsciente de que debía proteger a Saito.

Maldito y estúpido amor que venía a complicarlo todo en su existencia.

Pareció que sus pensamientos fueron oídos, porque en ese momento recibió un texto.

―Repórtate en mi oficina en este instante―decía el escueto texto del director.

.

.

.

.

Esos ojos amarillos parecían estudiarla de pies a cabeza, como si al mirarla, quisiera poder penetrar hasta en el más recóndito de sus pensamientos, porque Misao no era buena, fingiendo, y al ver el rostro sereno del director, prácticamente quebró esa muralla de calma que se había forjado alrededor de sí.

― ¿Por qué me ordenó hacerlo?―escupió de repente Misao.

Seguía parada, y Saito también, pero del lado opuesto, observando a la joven al tiempo que la veía con sus ojos fijos y brillantes.

La había llamado porque necesitaba examinarla. Él sabía que Misao Makimashi le era leal y fiel ¿pero tanto como para ocultar una masacre?

Y le había entrado la preocupación de que quizá el contacto con la gente desesperada que se había visto involucrada dentro de la llamada de urgencia a los agentes, pudieren contagiarle algo de su exaltación

Bueno, en parte, no estaba equivocado. Misao estaba enojada. Él había previsto eso. Lo que no quería es que fuese a echar confesión con Aoshi, y por eso la había llamado.

―Agente… _el fin justifica los medios_. Lo que hizo usted, fue para evitar un mal mayor― comenzó increpando el director, llevándose a la boca, el eterno cigarrillo, haciendo que el aroma a tabaco, bergamota y té verde volviese a esparcirse en el aire.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente ese aroma, haría que Misao perdiese parte de sus facultades objetivas, y hasta se sintiese acorralada.

Pero la mujer estaba con su mirada perdida, sus ojos a punto de ponerse vidriosos.

―Lo que me ordenó hacer fue un asesinato a sangre fría…y soy cómplice al callarlo―por fin alcanzó a decir la muchacha.

En verdad tuvo que luchar mucho para al fin decir eso. Se sentía nerviosa y pasmada

Saito volvió mirarla de reojo, intentando descifrar a la joven.

―Tómate el día. Vuélvete a reportar desde pasado mañana. Regresa a la cama, total el primer ministro ordenó cancelar la investigación. Eso debería darte una idea de que él mismo ya se dio cuenta que el ministro de justicia estaba en algo turbio.

Misao tragó saliva y se dio vuelta, para marcharse.

―Makimashi, espero que te des cuenta que estas pérdidas no cuentan. Era algo que debía hacerse. _Y alguien debía hacerlo_ ―volvió a manifestar el hombre al tiempo que la joven que se había detenido para oírlo, salía de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había podido alejarse demasiado, porque al final se había quedado recostada en el barandal de la azotea del edificio de la agencia.

Por alguna razón, el viento y esa sensación de vértigo de la inmensa altura le daban a Misao una ligera sensación de libertad, como si no estuviera encadenada a nada.

Y justo ahora es cuando necesitaba un lugar así.

No podía negar que sus sentimientos y sus objetividades la estaban poniendo en un aprieto. Hasta le había mentido a Aoshi, a ¡él!, su hermano, la persona que más quería. Pero la vergüenza por sus actos también la estaba aniquilando. El solo saber que había participado en una matanza le producía un remordimiento peor de que podría pensar.

Pero eso no era lo peor, sentía como si tuviera la lengua atada. Quería gritar, quería decir tantas cosas, pero la imagen de esos ojos ámbar que ella atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón, bajo el estigma doloroso del primer amor la forzaba a una encrucijada.

La persona que más detestaba en ese momento también era la persona que amaba.

Esa persona la había llevado a matar….

Ella nunca había asesinado a nadie…

¡Que horrenda sensación!

Misao despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando percibió una mano sobre un hombro. No lo había visto venir….ni lo había sentido.

Pero luego se calmó.

Era Hannya.

― ¿Y a mí me dirás que es lo que te pasa?

Misao no volteó, su mirada seguía oculta bajo el flequillo, y su larga trenzaba danzaba en el hermoso viento que ondeaba el sitio.

Sin embargo, con Hannya siempre tuvo esa confianza que le permitía hablar. Extrañamente mucho más que con su propio hermano que la había criado. Quizá porque Hannya pese a ser subordinado de Aoshi, no iría a delatarla o algo por el estilo.

Hannya era su amigo. Casi como su otra figura paterna.

― ¿Qué harías tu cuando tu corazón te dice algo y tu mente te dice otra, Hannya?―preguntó de solapo Misao, volteándose de repente, fijando sus ojos verdes en Hannya, quien quedó algo sorprendido de la repentina pregunta.

Era una pregunta difusa. No decía, ni delataba nada en específico, pero sin embargo delataba el estado de Misao.

El hombre observó a la joven, se notaba que había estado llorando mucho.

―Solo sigue _al que te haga libre_ , Misao―fue la simple y certera respuesta de Hannya.

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos ante ella.

Con esa respuesta, lo que Hannya le daba a entender es que debía reflexionar y escoger dentro de esas dos, porque solo una era la correcta, y la única que podría saberlo, era ella misma.

Misao sonrió ligeramente.

Hizo amague de observar la hora de su reloj digital de pulsera.

―Creo que iré a descansar―saliendo del sitio. Solo se detuvo un instante para volver a oír la voz de Hannya.

―Piensa en lo que te dicho, Misao.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y terminó de marcharse.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era irse a su departamento y descansar. Por alguno momento hasta se ilusionaba en que en sueños se le presentase la respuesta correcta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Luces espantoso― fue la primera crítica que recibió del sonriente Soji Okita, y por cierto dentro de cierto marco, era halagador.

Saito no había pegado un ojo porque no había podido dormir, desde el incendio en casa del ministro de justicia, para que al final las investigaciones cesasen, aunque igual, como director del servicio secreto no podía irse nada más.

Así que todo ese maldito día no había podido dormir siquiera una siesta. Solo se retiró de sus oficinas ya pasadas casi las diez de la noche. Pero tampoco quería ir a su departamento, así que llamó a Okita.

De seguro ese bueno para nada estaría libre para una ronda de tragos en su casa.

Y Saito le acertó.

Ya iban por la segunda botella de escocés cuando Okita le escupió lo inevitable.

―Ese desastre que ocupó todos los noticieros, fue obra tuya ¿verdad?

Saito no apartó la mirada de su vaso.

―El mal solo se arranca de raíz, con otro mal…sabes que yo nunca abandonaré esa filosofía, Okita

El aludido sonrió y volvió a servirse otra copa.

―Pero ¿Por qué llevas esa cara de como si hubieses extraviado tu espada especial de cuando éramos capitanes del Shinsegumi?

Saito hizo una mueca, al momento de bajar su vaso vacío sobre la mesilla, y tomó un cigarrillo, para llevársela a la boca.

―Creo que elegí a la persona equivocada para ejecutarla.

Okita pareció estudiarlo unos momentos.

―Cho no es un ser que guarde muchos escrúpulos de nada, y además es un peón que haría lo que le ordenes, y lo que sobra….es la chica ¿no me digas que la mandaste a ella?

―Creo que me apresuré un poco al mandarla a algo así. Se está comportando extraño― mencionó exhalando el humo intenso de su cigarro

― ¿Dices que podría abrir la boca?

― _Eso es lo que no sé_. Y sabes que soy bueno descifrando a la gente, pero no pude leerla a ella.

―Aunque solo se le contase a su hermano...

―Igual traería problemas, porque este idiota es recto como una regla. Y tú sabes bien, que como alguien que lleva dentro el estigma de un antiguo lobo de Mibu, mi único deseo es la de la justicia….por eso, estoy donde estoy, por ello, acepté ayudar a este gobierno, para controlarlos de cerca―musitó Saito

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Okita que se había llevado una mano, al mentón, como analizando o pensando en algo.

―Ella no dirá nada…. _si sabes apretar en el sitio indicado_ ―indicó Okita de modo enigmático

―¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó Saito, aunque muy en el fondo, más o menos sabia a que podría estar refiriéndose su amigo, _aunque esa cuestión no era algo de lo que él gustase hurgar mucho_. No entendía porqué, pero le producía cierta molestia.

―Uno de los motivos que sostiene la lealtad de esa chica es su amor por ti…

―! Por favor, no me vengas con eso!―lo interrumpió Saito, parándose del sillón donde estaba sentado

―Lo que has oído, y tú lo sabes, ¡por dios!, solo la vi una vez, cuando fui a verte a tus oficinas y pude ver sus ojos, cuando hablaban de ti. Esa chica te ama con desesperación y… admiración―musitó Okita cambiando un poco al semblante serio

Saito arrojó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, y volvió a sentarse.

Volvió a servirse un vaso de escoces.

―Que una niña como esa no destroce tus ideales de justicia, Saito, tu sabes perfectamente que hacer para manejar un asunto como ese―añadió Okita

Hajime Saito, en su interior, sabía perfectamente que aludía Okita con eso, pero era algo, _en lo que no le agradaba pensar….de alguna forma, siempre había esquivado esos pensamientos_ , porque él sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de Misao iban un poco más allá de una simple admiración.

Nuevamente las palabras de Okita hicieron eco en su mente.

― _Sedúcela…y de esa manera, le enseñarás quien manda aquí…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

 ** _COMENTARIO  
_**

Wow, muchisimas gracias por la oportunidad a este fanfic, vuelvo a repetir que no es fácil leer algo AU, encima con una pareja extraña.

Y encima spin off de otro fanfic, si bien este fic tiene guiños a esa historia, no es obligatorio leerla.

Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando leí la cantidad de rws, en verdad, estoy muy halagada, y espero seguir mejorando.

Wow!, hasta Blankaoru me escribió, mi escritora estrella del fandom escribiéndome, estuve casi en coma, por eso.

Y claro, agradezco el continuo apoyo de Pajarito Azul, a quien poco a poco pretendo hacer ingresar al lado oscuro de las parejas raras.

A Le chat et le abeille, a quien por cierto, aun le debo una extensa lectura de sus fanfics, !gracias bonita!

Y claro un abrazo grande a los lectores silenciosos, los quiero muchos.

Veo si puedo actualizar el martes o miercoles, ahora tengo en turno la actualizacion de uno de sailor Moon y el bosquejo de La Mentira.

Gracias a todos!

besos!"

XOXO

Paola.


	5. Chapter 5

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soji Okita había hecho esa sugerencia, medio en broma, medio en serio, o quizá nunca lo sabría, pero lo que si, esa estupidez recomendada por su viejo amigo de armas, en verdad lo estaba perturbando.

¿Y cómo a él, un hombre sin intereses mundanos podría estar molestándole tal referencia?

Acababa de salir de la casa de Okita, e iba caminando por las calles desiertas en plena oscuridad, fumando su eterno cigarrillo. No era fan de usar el vehículo que tenía (uno especial, equipado, propio del jefe del servicio secreto de un país).

Le gustaba caminar así. Igualmente no le temía a nada, y bueno, si algún malhechor ocasional se le cruzaba….bueno…pobre de ese ladrón. No la pasaría nada bien.

Lo mínimo que Saito le haría era romperle el pescuezo o quizá lo mataría. Probablemente a Saito le daría igual.

Las calles eran un desastre. Muchos oficiales de policía muertos por la incompetencia o burocracia en conseguirles material adecuado de pelea. Saito, ahora tenía una alta posición en un sitial, donde hacía hasta lo posible por ayudar a minimizar esas pérdidas.

Si bien, el grupo de asesinos dirigidos por Katsura se había desmantelado hace años, tenía al grupo de elite dirigido por Aoshi, pero aun así no daban abasto.

Saito, no era partidario de dar un espacio en el servicio secreto a cualquiera.

Y tampoco tenía ánimo alguno de cambiar el estilo que había usado en el servicio secreto durante años. Con mano de hierro, y bajo el concepto de una justicia muy específica que pocos podrían entender.

Pero lo último que había mandado hacer: _asesinar a un ministro de justicia, sin darle tiempo ni de defenderse_ , probablemente ni el primer ministro podría seguir permitiendo su permanencia en las fuerzas especiales.

Saito arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo, y siguió caminando.

En su larga caminata, se había dado cuenta que en verdad había hecho un largo trecho.

Estaba frente a un bar en una calle, que estaba prácticamente a kilómetros de su propia casa.

Ya era de madrugada, y bueno…estos sitios de mala muerte. Era natural que siguieran abiertos. Ya había bebido un poco en casa de Okita, tal vez beber un trago más le haría bien para despejar la mente.

Cuando el hombre entró, obviamente su aspecto llamativo hizo que muchas vistas se posaran sobre él. Muy alto y de ojos amarillos aterradores, aunque vestido de civil, parecía que nunca podría pasar desapercibido.

―Un trago de escocés―pidió escuetamente al bartender, al tiempo que ocupaba un asiento en el bar y sin mirar mucho alrededor. Esta infestado de seres de sospechosos antecedentes. Podía sentir eso, con solo verlos. Ya seguro, después, mandaría un escuadrón de Onnis a encargarse de esta basura.

Hoy solo quería beber. Y olvidar que quizá todos sus planes podrían venirse abajo por culpa de una chiquilla sentimental.

Cuando el bartender le ofreció el vaso, Saito se lo llevó directamente a la boca.

En verdad, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había percatado de una presencia muy conocida por él.

― ¿Comadreja?―alcanzó a pensar, sorprendido de ver allí, a la última persona con quien pensaba encontrarse ese día, y además en un sitio como aquel.

Si, así mismo. Misao Makimashi, borracha como una cuba, apenas sostenida sobre el taburete. Quien sabe cuánto llevaba allí, sentada al final de la mesada de ese horrible bar. Totalmente fuera de algún sentido cuerdo.

Saito observó eso con el rabillo del ojo. Generalmente la vida privada de los agentes no le interesaba, pero viendo así a uno, y además en un estado calamitoso e indefenso…por así decirlo, le daban unas ganas horribles de darle un azote.

Aunque no sabía porque…. _pero en particular_ , verla a ella así, le había molestado más aún.

Evidentemente Misao ni se había percatado de su presencia. Murmuraba cosas que no se entendían, y además tambaleaba sobre su silla.

El bartender seguía sirviéndole el ron fuerte en el vaso que la jovencita tenia frente suyo.

―La chica de ahí ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?―preguntó de solapo Saito al bartender.

―Pues, casi como tres horas. Lleva como cuatro botellas de ron. Menos mal pagó por adelantado por ellas―dijo el sujeto, indiferente, para luego seguir limpiando con un trapo algunas copas vacías.

Saito siguió vigilándola con el rabillo del ojo.

¿Desde cuándo Makimashi bebía tanto?

En su historial, que él tenía perfectamente estudiado, la jovencita era abstemia, no podía estar en este trance.

Por un momento tuvo la idea de llamar a Aoshi y que se llevase a su hermana. Pero también, entendió que en ese estado quizá a la joven, al ser interrogada por su hermano, terminara soltando prenda de lo ocurrido en casa del ministro de justicia.

Lo que menos querría.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sucedió lo inevitable. Lo que pasa en todos los bares de mala leche como ese, cuando hay chicas bonitas, solas, y ebrias, como perfectas presas de hombres en pesca y búsqueda de mujeres indefensas.

Típico.

Un hombre de horrible aspecto, usual de esos bajos mundos, se acercó a la joven, que apenas podía mantenerse sentada.

―Preciosa, creo que a ti te hace falta compañía esta noche. ..―al tiempo que le ponía una mano en uno de los muslos de la chica, de una forma atrevida.

Saito observaba con atención.

De alguna manera, esperaba que Misao reaccione algunos de sus sentidos de agente súper secreta, y al menos pudiera resistirse. Pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba perdida. Ni siquiera apartó esa enorme mano que se paseaba sin escrúpulos por su muslo, y al tiempo que olisqueaba su cabello.

La chica no oponía ninguna resistencia. El hombre ya estaba en pose tal, alargando sus manos, para podérsela llevar.

¿Quién podría culparlo después de todo?

La chica balbuceaba cosas extrañas y no se resistía. O como Saito, entendió.

Sencillamente no podía resistirse.

―Maldición―murmuró Saito por lo bajo, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la potencial pareja.

―Yo me llevaré a la chica. Así que lárgate― ordenó el director

―Miren nomas que tenemos aquí. Un idiota que viene tarde a la fiesta. El que se larga eres tú. Yo me llevaré a esta preciosura esta noche. Desaparece―al tiempo que quitaba un puñal.

―Mph―bufó Saito. Juego de niños para un sujeto letal como él. Nadie en el pestilente bar supo cómo pasó, pero en menos de cinco segundos, el hombre del puñal yacía en el suelo, con sangre que le salía como hilo de la boca, por un certero golpe en el estómago y rostro que le propinó Saito.

El hombre tomó a la joven casi desvanecida, en brazos para cargarla al hombro como si fuera pluma, luego de arrojar unos billetes en la mesa del bartender, que observaba con horror la escena.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver peleas, y hasta asesinatos allí, pero nunca había visto movimientos como la de ese sujeto que se llevó a la chica ebria.

Tragó saliva.

En verdad que casi se orina en los pantalones de miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de un taxi y media hora de viaje, Saito al fin llegó a destino.

El apartamento de Misao.

Él nunca había venido allí, pero desde luego que conocía su ubicación. Un superior que no conociera de sus subordinados era muy mala cosa. No le costó entrar, él no precisaba una llave para estas cosas.

¡Por dios, estábamos hablando del señor de los espías!

Misao vivía sola en un quinto piso, y Saito hizo todo ese viaje por las escaleras, con la muchacha a cuestas en un hombro. No quería ir por el ascensor y no tenía intención de ser visto.

Solo un sujeto de una imponente condición física como la suya podría hacerla sin quejarse siquiera mínimamente, porque el rostro de él seguía impasible.

Al llegar al departamento que le correspondía a la chica, lo abrió sin problemas.

Al principio no prestó atención, y más bien se dedicó a buscar algo que pareciera un cuarto.

No fue difícil hallarlo, porque aparte de la sala comedor, había solo otro cuarto con baño. Su lavadero estaba pegado al balconcillo del minúsculo apartamento.

― ¿Es que esta idiota con su sueldo, no podría pagarse algo más que esta pocilga?―refunfuñaba Saito al tiempo que bajaba a Misao en la cama del cuarto, que como era la única, suponía que le pertenecía.

La chica había pasado todo el viaje balbuceando cosas inentendibles, pero cuando el enorme sujeto la acomodaba allí, sus ojos verdes parecieron cobrar cierta vida…. _al ver o creer percibir esos ojos ámbares que solo veía en sueños, muchas veces, estando sola en esa habitación_.

Seguro, era de vuelta _uno de esos sueños..._

― ¿Saito?... ¿eres tú?―murmurando al tiempo que estiraba una mano hacia el rostro de ese sujeto.

El hombre se tensó ligeramente. Nunca la había oído llamarlo de esa forma tan informal.

Su primer impulso obviamente fue la de alejarse, pero esos ojos verdes brillantes, que pese a cualquier signo de extrema ebriedad, evocaban algo genuino…lo hizo detenerse ante aquel toque. Porque Misao había posado su mano sedosa sobre la mejilla de él.

― _Seas un sueño o una alucinación_ ….me alegra tanto que estés aquí―volvió a murmurar la chica. Esta vez no balbuceaba, si hablaba bajo, pero había dejado de babear o de parecer perdida. Parecía como si el verlo, le hubiese dado algún impulso a alguna extraña costumbre.

¿Acaso esta chica acostumbraba a soñar con él?

Al fin, Saito logró un poco de autocontrol y se alejó, saliendo para la cocina, buscando agua en el refrigerador, para metérsela a la boca.

¿Quién lo había invitado a meterse de niñero?

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Su mente lógica lo convencía que solo ayudaba a un agente en desgracia.

Pero cuando volvió con el botellón de agua, e intentó que ella bebiera, la joven levantó ambos brazos y lo envolvió con ellos.

―Pese a lo que me hiciste… a todo lo que me haces… _y me sigues haciendo_ ….yo nunca podría olvidarte ¿sabes?

Saito abrió mucho sus ojos.

La chica seguía oliendo a ron, pero en el fondo podía sentir y percibir ese aroma natural de ella. _La de las malditas notas de té blanco_.

¿Acaso esta loca estaba fantaseando en algún sueño?

Lo exasperaba, pero sin embargo…ese aroma del té blanco, y los brazos de la joven ajustándose por su cintura, porque Saito estaba parado y ella medio incorporada en la cama donde él la había puesto, en verdad le estaba creando un ligero caos que no terminaba de entender.

― _No te vayas…_ ―volvió a murmurar la joven.

Sin embargo, en vez de alejarse, lo que logró que él se sentase en la cama de la chica, y el hombre, se supone, uno de los más fríos y calculadores del mundo estaba cediendo ante un tortuoso impulso.

Una chica preciosa, que se le ofrecía sin pudor…

Saito siempre había sido un hombre que supo controlar sus impulsos o cualquier deseo que su cuerpo le ordenase, pero ahora, quizá por el mismo motivo que lo había impulsado a rescatar a Misao de manos del libidinoso del bar apestoso aquel…. _ahora mismo, es como si cuerpo se negaba a salir de allí._

Y Misao, con sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos, y sus hombros blancos descubiertos no eran de mucha ayuda.

¿Será que la muy imbécil acostumbraba a beber así, y luego terminaba amaneciendo en la cama de cualquiera?

Saito no podía asociar esa imagen con ella. De algún modo, no podía aceptarlo. ¿O no quería?

Luego las apestosas palabras del idiota de Okita.

" _Con solo unas palabras, esa chica podría destrozar tu carrera….tú ya sabes cuál es su punto débil. Úsalo. Sedúcela…"_

Si tan solo ahora él moviera un dedo…. _estando ella tan vulnerable en este momento_ , él podría usar ese movimiento a su favor.

Misao seria completamente suya.

No habría forma que pudiera delatarlo.

¡Al diablo!, hasta él tenía que aceptar que una debilidad de Misao Makimashi era él mismo.

No creía que fuera amor, pero si mucha admiración….y _deseo_ por lo que veía y notaba con la actitud de la joven.

Las pupilas dilatadas de la joven le decían que estaba excitada…

Y mucho…

¡Al diablo!, él no era ningún héroe, y aprovechar el punto débil de otros siempre había sido su fuerte, no interesaba cual fuere.

Y además que tampoco era de piedra….y Makimashi era muy bonito, pese a solo tener veinte años.

― _No me iré a ningún lado, Makimashi_ ―finalmente murmuró en el oído de la joven, calentando éste, con el aliento a tabaco y té verde, que Misao, aun en su estado casi alucinógeno, conocía muy bien.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Prácticamente luego de ese susurro se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, que lo recibió con unas ansias de como quien recibe agua en un desierto.

Y fue allí, en medio de ese frenesí, que sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez. Los labios de Misao eran suaves y dulces, muy en contraste con los suyos.

Misao cerró sus ojos…. _y simplemente se dejó hacer._

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño vívido de su existencia.

Porque solo era un sueño _¿verdad?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

 _Muchas gracias por la linda recepción que estan dándole a este escrito crack._

 _Muchas gracias a los follows y a mis preciosas comentaristas: Blankaoru, Pajarito Azul, Kamisumi, Eddy, Gabyhyatt, HeavenLyEve, Le chat et le abeille ( Jajajaja, eres una genia, porque Betty la Fea me encantó en su momento, hace años la habia visto y si, quizá instintivamente tomé algo de alli. Aunque creo que Saito es mas hijo de su madre que Don Armando, eso si, jeje. Me encantó tu punto. No creia que alguien pudiere relacionarlo. Tenemos los mismos gustos , ¿tu eres Nel del facebook, verdad?_

 _En fin, y tambien se ha actualizado La Mentira que ya va por su capitulo 13. Creo que ese fanfic se proyecta para 20 capitulos. Hasta ahi._

 _En cuanto a este fic, como vieron la trama no es compleja y será mucho mas corta de lo que piensan. No creo que alcance los diez episodios._

 _¿Creen que aqui habrá lemon?_

 _¿Que creen que hizo Saito ante una presa como Misao en sus manos?_

 _¿Como será que lo tome Misao, sea lo que sea que pase?_

 _Ya veremos eso en el próximo capitulo._

 _Muchas gracias por la lectura y tú lector silencioso...que sepas que estoy viendóte, jaja. Hazte sentir!_

 _Esta semana que entra no trabajaré en ningún fanfic, porque estaré de viaje, asi que creo que las actualizaciones se vendrán recién desde el sábado que entra o si regreso antes, porque tengo un episodio final de un three shot de sailor moon y un reto de Inuyasha en camino._

 _En fin, besitos._

 _XOXO_

 _Paola,_


	6. Chapter 6

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Muchos dicen que los recuerdos al final, son iguales a los sueños._

Eso dicen sino hubiesen sido como Misao Makimashi, que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con Hajime Saito, como una tortuosa, oscura y deliciosa costumbre, que aquel onírico momento de borrachera, a la cual justamente había caído por causa de sus sentimientos hacia él, le pareció sencillamente _otro sueño más_.

No podía ser real.

Justamente por eso es que Misao no podía saber que este instante que estaba viviendo, no era un sueño….cuando en verdad _estaba creando un recuerdo real._

Ese tacto sobre su piel.

Esa humedad.

Esa sensación de estar siendo absorbida.

Ese calor voraz que le devoraba los labios.

Esa sensación de que su bajo vientre estaba siendo objeto de arremolinamientos intensos, que no había tenido antes en ningún otro sueño anterior.

Lo mismo le ocurría con esa impresión de que eran sus uñas reales lo que se clavaban con fuerza en aquella añorada espalda ancha.

¡Pero qué buena ilusión!

Misao no quería despertar nunca. Hasta había olvidado que durante todo el día había albergado ese deseo de golpear a ese hombre de sus sueños, por haberla engañado para inducirla a cometer un crimen atroz pero ahora que lo tenía de vuelta en una de estas increíbles ilusiones nocturnas, hasta había olvidado su nombre.

Y más ahora que el sueño se veía más vivido que nunca. Más diferente. Más sustancioso, tan real…

Este sueño era diferente.

Podía sentir la calidez de unos dedos explorando mucho debajo de su vientre.

No era igual a los otros sueños.

Hasta que un dolor desconocido y delicioso se hizo presente, en aquel centro de placer suyo, aquel que nunca hombre alguno había conocido ni visto antes, solo el "Saito" de sus sueños.

Aun así…dolía demasiado.

Sintió que gritaba, justo por culpa de ese dolor punzante y repentino, hasta que su "Saito" parecía detenerse, como asustado ante tamaña revelación.

¿Acaso hasta en los sueños, un hombre podía darse cuenta de la virginidad de alguien, pero por sobre todo, que ella misma sintiese tanto dolor?

El "Saito" que ella creía de sus sueños, la miraba con gesto asombrado, no se esperaba que ella fuera una doncella. Ya tenía 20 años, que era natural que ya no fuera una muchacha virgen, pero en cambio se había encontrado con una castidad inesperada.

Se detuvo por un rato, hasta que finalmente hizo lo posible para relajar al cuerpo bajo suyo, y Misao se dejó hacer por este "Saito", tan real.

Tan sensual, delicioso, húmedo, si doloroso, pero al final pudo disfrutar de este sueño tan completo.

Veía al hombre que amaba posándose sobre ella, con una mano colocada a un lado, como si con ello, no quisiera aplastarla con su peso y otra mantenida sobre la cintura desnuda de ella, poseyéndola….tomándola, moviéndose lentamente al compás de una danza desconocida y nueva para la joven.

Nunca había soñado esto.

Ese rostro desconcertado que tenía hace un rato, como si hubiese descubierto algo, había desaparecido y ahora el hombre la miraba como si no pudiera detenerse.

Ese roce tan delicioso, continuo, de esa extensión proveniente de la figura del hombre que ella tanto deseaba.

Rogaba nunca despertar.

Era demasiado real, placentero, doloroso y vibrante.

Misao sintió perder la voz cuando gritó con todo lo que daban sus pulmones cuando creyó sentir que una vibración extraña se daba en su parte baja con un líquido que parecía que se le subía por el vientre.

Podía hacer eso.

Total era un sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con dificultad, cuando el pesar del intenso brillo matutino le entró por ellas.

Siempre olvidaba comprarse cortinas y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los cuales se odiaba por no haberlo hecho.

Ese maldito sol le entró por la cara.

Misao, en un acto reflejo estiró las sabanas para cubrirse la cara, pero en ese momento, se incorporó muy rápido cuando se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

No recordaba haber llegado anoche allí.

La muchacha parpadeó confusa cuando se palpó y notó que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Estaba completamente desnuda, pudo detectar a un lado de la cama, sus ropas desperdigadas y eso la alarmó ligeramente.

Pero el verdadero sobresalto le vino cuando sintió un dolor muy patente en su zona íntima, y también en sus muslos.

Eso fue demasiado.

Se levantó de inmediato de la cama, y cuando vió los rastros rojizos ya secos sobre las sabanas, sí que terminó de tragar saliva. Acercó su rostro a ella.

Parecía sangre mezclada con algo más, que el interior objetivo y consciente de Misao ya podía sospechar que era, aunque su incredulidad y su deseo ferviente de no haber cometido una barbaridad anoche, le rogaba que no fuese aquello.

Pero luego de ver esa mancha, el desorden de su cama, sus ropas tiradas, las marcas rojizas entre sus senos, su vientre…pero por sobre todo el dolor punzante entre sus muslos.

Se llevó las manos a la boca.

¿Qué había hecho?

En ese instante, un olor intenso, proveniente del cuarto de a lado, a algo que ella conocía muy bien, le entró por la nariz.

El aroma de cigarrillo y té verde…

Misao se cubrió como pudo con las sabanas, y salió caminando a pasos largos al otro cuarto, de donde provenía el olor, y cuando vió el humo, y la figura alta, de espaldas, fumando en el ventanal abierto, casi se cae de espaldas.

―Tu...

Saito se volteó a mirarla, sacando el cigarrillo de la boca y sin cambiar su mirada impasible.

―Ve a bañarte. Iremos a desayunar en otra parte―fue todo lo que le dijo.

Misao, aun con su mirada confusa, agradeció mentalmente esas palabras, porque en ese momento no tenía idea ni de que pensar ni hacer, y más con ese descubrimiento.

Necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola en algún lado y pensar.

Además de vomitar.

Era evidente que todavía el ron causaba estragos en su estómago.

Corrió al baño del cuarto, donde se metería en la tina y rogaría no salir nunca.

―Esto no puede estar pasando…―se dijo la joven al tiempo que entraba en zancadas al cuarto de la ducha que también tenía una tina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Saito aún estaba ahí, cuando bien podía haberla dejado luego de los sucesos de la noche anterior y bien confundirla con algunos de los sueños eróticos que solía tener la muchacha, era porque sus motivos eran fuertes

Pero ya desde el momento en que había tomado la decisión de poseerla había sido consciente de sus actos.

Al principio pensaba tener esas relaciones sexuales y luego marcharse, para después ver que hacer dentro de este descarado plan de seducción para hacerla olvidar de su confusión con respecto a esos actos que la llevaron bajo engaño a asesinar a un ministro del gobierno corrupto, usando obviamente ese sexo casual que habían tenido.

Pero Saito se había encontrado con un detalle que no se esperaba.

 _Misao había sido virgen_.

Y a pesar de su idea inicial, él sabía que las mujeres recién desfloradas tendían a ponerse sentimentales y quizá podría arruinar ese plan.

Tendría que quedarse.

Y como era domingo, pues llevarla a desayunar algo, y quitarla del lugar, y pues de alguna forma definir esa "relación".

Ya la carta había sido echada, ya estaba dentro del juego, y no le cabía más remedio que jugarla.

Volvió a meter el cigarrillo en sus labios.

Tenía que reconocer algo.

 _No la había pasado nada mal._

A decir verdad, el disfrute que había tenido no era como la de cualquier relación sexual que haya tenido antes, ésta de algún modo se le antojó diferente.

Quizá porque la muchacha aún era doncella, y ese tipo de cosas causa una excitación diferente.

Si, quizá era eso.

Igual desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

No tenía importancia.

Debía seguir con ese juego, ya cuando ella saliese de esa ducha, tendría que hacerlo de algún modo que no se saliera de su propio carácter.

 _Al estilo Saito_ , para que pareciera creíble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La verdad es que apenas entró al baño, tardó unos buenos minutos en entrar en la tina.

Misao todavía estaba anonadada.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un sueño y tornarse real?

Se quedó a estudiarse primero en el espejo.

Las señales de todo aquello que creyó estar soñando estaban a ojos vista.

Su cuerpo lucia muy diferente, extraño, como si la idea de saber que había sido poseído por alguien le hubiese otorgado un color y una forma diferente.

Sí. Había tenido sexo con Saito. Eso ya podía saberlo. No había sido una ilusión o un juego de su mente

Y la vergüenza apenas le entraba por los poros, así que apartó la mirada y prácticamente se arrojó a la tina que estaba llenando de agua muy fría.

Como si quisiera que le entrase por la piel y la ayudase a pensar con la cabeza fría.

Algo imposible desde tiempos inmemoriales.

 _Cuando se trataba de Saito nunca había podido pensar de forma clara._

Tragó saliva. No sabía lo que pasaba pero sin embargo él, además de probablemente salvarla de quien sabe qué, había pasado la noche con ella, y todavía seguía allí afuera, como esperándola.

Había tenido todas las posibilidades de marcharse y dejarla confundida, pero en cambio se había quedado.

Misao tragó saliva.

¿Podría significar algo o significar absolutamente nada?

Pero sin embargo, allí estaba. Afuera. Con su mirada impávida como si nada hubiese pasado.

En cambio ella estaba hecha un ovillo.

En unos minutos que no parecían acabar en unos pensamientos que la llevaban a un sitio desconocido, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de allí.

―Oye. ¿Ya estas lista?―oyó la voz de Saito, con un ligero dejo de impaciencia.

Misao se sobresaltó al oír esa voz aguda de aquel hombre y más cuando miró su reloj de pulsera que estaba sobre el lavabo.

Hace más de treinta minutos que había entrado.

Logró sacar un maullido de voz.

―Un segundo. Ya termino―se limitó a responder.

Ya no podía seguir ganando tiempo inútil. No quedaba más que salir y enfrentar lo que había allí afuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él había ordenado fideos.

No importaba la hora que fuera. Saito nunca renunciaba a la oportunidad de comerlo, porque era su plato favorito.

Misao solo se limitó a té. Su estómago no daba para más, y además estaba demasiado nerviosa. Por el camino, que hicieron a pie no habían cruzado ninguna palabra, de hecho Misao ni se atrevía a alzarle la mirada, porque el pequeño restaurante solo quedaba a unas cuadras del apartamento de ella, cerca si, aunque Misao nunca antes había entrado.

Pero Saito lo conocía muy bien por lo visto. Ese hombre no se perdía una.

Misao volvió a tragar un poco más de su té, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Saito que seguía comiendo los fideos como si nada. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa, con el mismo rostro impasible que tenía donde sea. Ya sea estando sentado en su oficina de director o en medio de algún tiroteo en alguna misión.

Solo cuando el repentino sonido de su voz aguda le sucumbió los oídos, que por cierto casi la hace atragantarse con el té, es que abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿Estas bien?― fue lo que dijo, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos amarillos, como si con ellos quisiera poder adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

De alguna forma eso le dio valor a Misao para hablar.

―Sí, estoy bien―y bajando la taza sobre la mesa, dirigió sus ojos verdes al hombre que no le soltaba la mirada―. Ya sé que a estas alturas resulta tonto preguntar, ¿pero es verdad lo que creo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

―Si― musitó a quemarropa el hombre sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo

Misao tragó saliva.

―Si es que mi memoria residual no me falla…supongo que tú me salvaste.

Él no respondió, en cambio se llevó a la boca una taza de té frio para bajar los fideos que se acababa de engullir.

La muchacha decidió atreverse a más.

―Supongo que…―quiso decir ella, sin tanta seguridad, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por él.

―Es mejor que tu hermano no lo sepa. No lo entendería. Creo que ya sabes que Shinomori puede llegar a ser extraño cuando se trata de ti.

―E...entiendo―titubeó la joven

Sin dejar de mirarla siguió hablando.

―A lo que quiero llegar es que lo que pasó no fue necesariamente algo casual, ¿lo entiendes?

La joven se quedó muda ante aquella tamaña declaración. Era evidente que con Saito no iba a tener una de esas charlas llenas de indirectas.

―Es por eso que me quedé anoche―añadió el hombre, volviendo a llevar la taza de té a su boca―. Pero no debe salir de aquí.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A lo que me refiero _es que quiero seguir viéndote_ …pero escúchame bien, nada de juegos ni cosas extrañas. En el trabajo, las cosas no van a cambiar, seguirás siendo mi subordinada, y la situación va a mantenerse tal como estaba. No es necesario que cambie nada. ¿Lo comprendes?―espetó Saito de fino, aunque segundos después se reprochó mentalmente haberle dicho todo esto de esta forma tan fría y directa. Pero bueno, la zalamería tampoco era lo suyo, y desde que había decidido que seguiría este juego, decidió que lo haría al "estilo Saito".

― ¿Q-quieres que seamos amantes?―finalmente tartamudeó la joven

Saito bajó la taza, y con su mirada impasible.

―Nunca me gustaron las etiquetas. Y eso tampoco cambiará ahora. _Quiero seguir viéndote_ , pero sin complicar las cosas ni entrometer extraños. ¿Lo entiendes, ahora?

Y si, dicen que el amor siempre se deja llevar por lo emocional, y jamás por la lógica, porque si quizá Misao hubiese razonado en esos cortos segundos que tuvo hasta quizá hubiese puesto algún pero a todo esto.

Solo rebobinar la mente y percatarse de que él la había encontrado en un estado vulnerable y se había acostado con ella sin interesarle su estado.

Es más, hasta aun después de darse cuenta de su virginidad no había parado y en cambio había terminado lo que había empezado.

Pero la mente de Misao se fue directamente por _lo irracional y romántico._

A él como héroe, salvándola de un bar de mala muerte, para después terminar haciéndole el amor, quizá movido por algún sentimiento-

¡Claro!, _un sentimiento_.

El cual también era la única explicación para lo que él le estaba pidiendo. _De que quería seguir viéndola_. Si, quizá sin entrometer a terceros y sin hablarlo con nadie….pero estaba enfrente mismo de un deseo largamente anhelado en secreto.

Podía tener al hombre que amaba. Y no porque ella se hubiese puesto de buscona, sino porque él se lo había pedido.

Misao se palpó el rostro por un momento.

Ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose, y posó su mano sobre la que Saito tenía sobre la mesa, sobresaltando ligeramente a éste, que no se esperaba tamaña reacción.

Tenía la mirada oculta bajo sus flequillos oscuros y unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos verdes, muy ligeras pero que Saito con sus ojos de halcón no pudo dejar de notar, y fue entonces que Misao apretó la mano que Saito siguió manteniendo extendida tal como estaba, sin moverla siquiera un milímetro.

La muchacha no podía ni hablar.

Saito, quien esperaba una respuesta a su ¿proposición?, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba palabras.

El calor de esa mano que apretaba la suya ya le estaba dando una.

Y bastante elocuente además.

Misao no podía verlo, pero en ese momento, se destiló por los ojos amarillos de Saito, un brillo de alegría infernal.

Al fin, ella era suya. Por fin la tenía en sus manos.

No importaba lo que pasara ahora. Ella no lo delataría jamás.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

 ** _Notas.  
_**

Muchas gracias a todos por la lectura y la oportunidad que estan dandole a este fanfic, en verdad no me lo esperaba, y también aprovecho para disculparme por dos cosas.

Tardanza en traer este capitulo que será la ultima actualización del año y también por no responder los rws que me dejan aqui.

Mi tardanza fue porque estuve enferma, y si bien, luego de mucho sacrificio, estoy bien y mejor, pareciera como el tiempo de inactividad me pasó factura y me costaba entrar en la page, aun me cuesta concentrarme lo suficiente pero creo que pasará.

Lo otro es mi no respuesta a los rws, me dejó pensando ya que por ejemplo muchas autoras que admiro y a quienes dejo comentarios, siempre me responden, y pues como que me sentí un poco grosera por no responderlos yo también.

Aprovecho también para disculparme por no andar dejando rws en los fanfics que leo usualmente. Poco a poco me voy poniendo al dia en la lectura.

Bueno, les mando muchos besos a mis comentaristas.

 ** _BLANKAORU_**

 ** _PAJARITO AZUL_**

 ** _KAMISUMI_**

 ** _LE CHAT ET LE ABEILLE_**

 ** _HEAVENLYEVE_**

 ** _EDDY_**

 ** _GABYHYATT_**

 ** _LADYISA94 ( Bienvenida al fanfic!)_**

 ** _Y también mi agradecimiento a Stela_** , que puso en follow este fanfic, lo cual me emocionó porque ella habia escrito unos MISAO SAITO que me encantaron, no esperaba verla activa.

En fin, la razon por la cual no actualizo LA MENTIRA, es porque estaré escribiendo un Fic Regalo, asi que como dije, por el escaso tiempo probablemente será la ultima actu de este año.

Y es por eso que no me queda mas que desearles a todos

 _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO 2016!**_

 _ **BESOS A TODOS.**_

 _ **CON CARIÑO.**_

 _ **PAOLA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _¿Q-quieres que seamos amantes?―finalmente tartamudeó la joven_

 _Saito bajó la taza, y con su mirada impasible._

― _Nunca me gustaron las etiquetas. Y eso tampoco cambiará ahora. Quiero seguir viéndote, pero sin complicar las cosas ni entrometer extraños. ¿Lo entiendes, ahora?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Habia pasado casi dos días desde que Saito y ella habían tenido esta conversación. Pero aun así todo se le figuraba como un sueño.

No habían podido conversar desde entonces, ya que al día siguiente cuando fue a trabajar le asignaron una misión encubierta a Osaka que le fue dada directamente por su hermano que estaba a cargo de este tipo de operaciones que implicaba trabajar con parte del escuadrón especial de los Onni.

Tenían que atrapar a unos traficantes peligrosos que estaban siendo patrocinados por yakuzas de Tokio. En realidad la cuestión tenía un doble trasfondo, ya que atrapar a estos delincuentes les abriría camino para atrapar a estos mafiosos que siempre se mostraron escurridizos ante los esfuerzos de la policía, y por tanto habían tenido que derivar el caso al Servicio Secreto.

―! Misao!, vuelve a la tierra, muchacha…― el llamado de atención de Beshimi la regresó al mundo.

Estaba totalmente idiotizada y desconcentrada. No podía podido aportar ninguna sola idea en ningún momento y vaya que siempre era bastante parlanchina y gozaba de entrometerse mucho en los planes. Siempre habia sido una agente muy perspicaz, eso no podía negársele, sumado a su carácter alegre.

Pero estaba extrañamente pensativa. Como ida. Absorta. Extraña. Y además haciendo algo que usualmente nunca hacía, como revisar de manera constante su smartphone, como buscando algún mensaje que nunca llegaba.

Esto no escapó de los ojos vigilantes de Hannya, que fuera de la mancomunion que tenían, ya que la conocía desde que era niña, también la conocía mucho mejor que nadie. Más incluso que el propio Aoshi.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

―Esto debe ser una broma―rió Okita al oír parte lo que su amigo Saito le estaba contando.

De hecho, de por sí, la invitación a este almuerzo ya era extraño, pero todo terminó por volverse hasta cómico cuando Saito confesó que habia echado a andar el plan que éste le habia sugerido. La de seducir a la muchacha que podría llegar a arruinarlo, para seguir ocultando el caso del atentado en casa del ministro de justicia.

―Okita, deberías pensar más las palabras que vas a poner en tu boca―mencionó Saito bebiendo el saké.

Estaban en un bar un poco alejado del edificio de las oficinas del director.

―No, en serio. Pero si no te lo digo yo, nadie te lo dirá. No puedes decirle eso a una mujer y esperar que las cosas te salgan como si nada.

―Ordené que la manden a una misión lejos por unos días. Todavía es extraño para mí―admitió Saito

―Mal―añadió Okita poniéndose serio―. Estas horas son determinantes para ti. Hazla buscar, no sé, quítale esa misión de esa encima, dale un día libre….y muéstrale un poco de esas cosas que a las mujeres tanto le importan, y solo así , estarás seguro de tenerla a tus pies.

Saito, quien no era afecto de tener este tipo de charlas se estaba incomodando. De por si no le gustaba hablar de su vida íntima, y de hecho no le habia contado a Okita de los detalles de la noche que habia pasado con Misao, pero si le contó que habia echado a rodar el plan, y también que le habia dejado en claro unos puntos.

Así que arqueó una ceja cuando Okita hablaba.

―Hazla venir y sorpréndela en su departamento. Tráele unas flores, averigua cuáles son sus favoritas. También puedes regalarle uno de esos bombones occidentales y dale una de esas noches difíciles de olvidar….créeme, las mujeres son así de simples― y luego, señalándole con el dedo agregó―. Y tú, mi amigo, precisas que esa chica este a tu merced. Puede destruirte. Así que debes jugarte tus cartas bien.

― ¿Tanto fanfarroneo?―apuntó Saito.

―Si no eres capaz de recordarlo, lo apuntaré para ti en unas notas, así no se te olvidan. Estaba obviando que justamente no eres el ser más vivaz que conozca―agregó Okita

―Ya me arrepiento de habértelo dicho―atinó Saito metiendo un cigarro a la boca

.

.

.

.

Aunque quiso no darle importancia a los consejos de Okita, tras el almuerzo, Saito no pudo dejar de pensar en los dichos de ese loco. Y él, pues tampoco era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que lo que decía tampoco era tan ilógico.

Y eso que Okita no sabía ciertos detalles, como que Misao habia sido inexperta y que él no habia tenido muchos miramientos a eso. De hecho, no la habia buscado, ni llamado. Es más, lo primero que ordenó es que se fuera lejos de misión.

Saito arrojó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Tenía que admitir que Okita tenía más tacto, y que si no quería echar a perder todo el numerito que venía haciendo, pues tendría que adecuarse y ponerse en un plan más tierno con la joven.

Lo primero que hizo fue teclear a uno de los centros de mando y ordenar que la agente Makimashi fuera relevada de su misión de inmediato, y que regresara cuanto antes.

El hombre suspiró luego de cortar la línea.

Al menos la primera parte más fácil ya estaba hecha. Ahora venía lo difícil.

Buscar alguna de esas porquerías que Okita le habia sugerido que busque.

Pero por sobre todo, mantener el factor sorpresa. Ya que el objetivo era sorprender a Misao con un detalle.

Porque ese era el objetivo ¿no?

Aunque detestaba estar en un plan como ése. No es que tuviese escrúpulos, pero no se sentía bien haciendo esto de manera fingida.

Él no era muy ducho en sus relaciones privadas. La única mujer con la que habia llegado a estar por mucho tiempo habia sido Tokio, pero al final tampoco habia aguantado compartir sus intimidades con alguien y él mismo habia acabado esa relación, aunque eso no fue impedimento para que durmieran juntos algunas veces más después. Aunque también eso lo habia cortado.

Pensaba en el consejo de Okita.

Arrojó su cigarrillo al cenicero.

Ya estaba dentro del juego y no estaba ahora para perder lo que ya habia ganado.

.

.

.

Cuando recibió la orden de regresar a Tokio, Misao se sorprendió mucho, aunque tampoco se detuvo a analizarlo. Más bien lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza es que quizá ya no confiaban tanto en sus habilidades.

Seguramente Beshimi habría informado que estuvo un poco desatenta, y eso le valió aquel trabajo.

¡Bobo!, ya se vengaría de ese estúpido. Aunque no negaba que le venía muy bien tomarse libre, porque tenía que admitir que estaba fatal.

No porque aun podía sentir sobre su cuerpo, como vagos recuerdos, las manos de Saito sobre ella, o porque ya no era capaz de sentir en su boca, el sabor de los labios de ese hombre.

O que el muy imbécil luego de proponerle "seguir viéndose", se habia hecho el desentendido y ni siquiera le habia mandado un mensaje de texto miserable.

Si, ya sabía que él habia sido claro con la regla de que en el trabajo las cosas no cambiarían.

Pero se supone que en el resto si debían cambiar. ¿Qué hacían los amantes como ellos?

Escribirse textos, amanecer algunas noches juntos, almorzar …

Para Saito, parecía que ninguna de esas cosas parecía algo viable o posible.

―En que problema vine a meterme―se dijo la chica, bajando del tren bala, que habia tomado para llegar a su casa esa misma noche.

Pensaba comprar palomitas instantáneas y ver algún drama. Pero en su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en Saito.

Todo lo conducía a él. Y no dejaba de darle vuelta a todo. Como por ejemplo, que le hubiese gustado no estar ebria cuando tuvieron sexo, para así por lo menos tener imágenes con que recrearse cuando estaba así de nostálgica.

También pensaba más allá y recordaba a la mujer esa con quien lo habia visto aquel tiempo cuando fue a vigilar su casa cuando el director estaba de reposo luego de aquel atentado.

Aquella mujer llamada Tokio. Tan femenina y de aspecto tan tierno.

Unos celos encomiables vinieron a apoderarse de ella.

Finalmente vió la tienda abierta y entró a comprar las palomitas, y varios potes de ramen instantáneo.

Pensaba atiborrarse de comida y autocompasión.

.

.

.

.

Habia tardado bastante en el minimarket comprando esas cosas que llegó ya casi pasada las once de la noche a su departamento.

Obviamente el lugar estaba a oscuras, así que ni siquiera tocó el interruptor de luz, para ir a bajar la bolsa del supermercado sobre la mesa.

Solo cuando sintió que la lámpara del otro lado de la sala se encendía, fue que sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Igual, si hubiese sido un asesino, ya la hubiesen matado. Porque sus sentidos se vieron paralizados al ver a la figura que se erigía sentada en el sofá, junto a aquella lámpara.

Hajime Saito estaba allí mismo, con un infaltable cigarro en la boca, y su mirada de autosuficiencia característica.

―Al fin llegaste.

Misao aún estaba incrédula. ¿Esto era en serio?, ¿Él en verdad estaba aquí?

Como vió que la joven estaba como perpleja se acercó, pasando por atrás de ella, para encender el interruptor de luz.

― ¿Cómo entraste?―preguntó la joven, casi estúpidamente de hecho. Saito era "el espía", así que habría sido cosa de niños para él. Pero Misao no sabía ni que decir.

―Pues por la puerta ¿Qué son esas porquerías que trajiste?―añadió mirando las bolsas que Misao habia dejado sobre la mesada.

La joven, finalmente se repuso y fue a quitar el contenido de las bolsas.

―Traje algo de cena...

―No entiendo cómo puedes seguir viva comiendo esas porquerías, tira eso…traje comida de verdad. No quiero que vayas a trabajar mañana débil, porque no eres capaz de alimentarte bien. Esa es una regla principal en una agente―agregó Saito encaminándose hacia la cocina y haciéndole una seña para que ella lo siguiera

.

.

.

Y no es que lo habia comprado. La deliciosa cena habia sido preparada por Saito, que era un experto cocinero.

― ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar de esta forma?―apuntó la joven al tiempo que bebía

una taza de saké caliente.

―Tu deberías saberlo. Aprender a sobrevivir de todas las formas posibles es parte de la cualidad de un agente―agendó el hombre bebiendo también lo suyo.

Extrañamente, contrario a lo que pensaba, estaba muy relajado y calmado. La presencia de la joven se le hacía natural, y de por si eso era extraño.

Ella rió con todos sus dientes, y llevó una mano a la cabeza. Poco a poco también iba perdiendo nerviosismo y volver a ser la de siempre.

―Es que siempre tuve un restaurant a mano, y la verdad no cocino muy bien.

―Mph. No es algo difícil―argumentó Saito

― ¿Podrías enseñármelo?, ya sabes…algunas veces, cuando tengamos días libres―lanzó Misao, aunque apenas decirlo enrojeció violentamente.

Pretendía desdecirse, pero Saito la sorprendió.

―Mientras no sea molesto...

La verdad hasta el hombre estaba sorprendido de su respuesta, pero estar así con la chica le daba un ambiente de distensión que le hacía decir estas cosas.

.

.

.

.

Misao ya estaba lavando los cubiertos, con el único objetivo de mantener sus manos ocupadas. Nunca le interesaron esas cosas, pero haciendo eso, podía mantener sus ojos en el hombre que leía algo en su sala.

En realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de que hacer ni decir. Era la primera vez que tenía un hombre con ella de esta forma.

¿Saito querría tener relaciones sexuales?

¿Cómo tenía que pasar?

¿Ella o él tenían que iniciarlo?

Un sinfín de interrogantes y dudas la estaban carcomiendo.

¿Esto era ser amante de alguien?

Sus pensamientos estaban como idos, es por eso que no se percató cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás.

 _Touché_

No lo habia visto venir.

Y más cuando una de esas manos empezaron a darle un toque contorneando sus formas por encima de su camiseta blanca, haciendo que la piel de Misao se erizara desde la planta de los pies.

Esas manos siguieron explorando, trazando, acariciando, y a la vez sintiendo la respiración pausada y tibia en su cuello que le hacía temblar.

Misao estaba tiesa. No podía moverse. Sentía como si una excitación se le subiera por debajo de sus caderas que no podía controlar, más cuando esas manos empezaron a distribuirse de tal forma que la hicieron gemir.

Una se coló por debajo de la camiseta, pasando sus dedos por el vientre, el ombligo y el inicio del brassiere, sopesando delicadamente los senos de la muchacha.

La otra hacia lo mismo, pero con su cintura a la vez que contoneaba parte de sus glúteos, haciendo que la joven pegara un respingo.

Todos esos movimientos sumados a ese eterno olor a té verde y bergamota, con notas de tabaco que salían del aliento de ese hombre ya la estaban haciendo perder el sentido.

En algún momento, esas manos traviesas desprendieron su pantaloncillo y fueron más allá, haciendo que Misao diera un gemido más fuerte.

― ¿Te gusta?―lo oyó decir, pegando su aliento a su cuello, besándolo, sin dejar de explorar con sus dedos expertos.

Esos dedos finalmente fueron más allá, en las profundidades de la intimidad estrecha de Misao.

―Ay…por todos los cielos…―exclamó Misao entre el medio de tan delicioso frenesí

―Te llevaré a uno―volvió a murmurarle al oído.

Misao estaba ya al borde del colapso.

―! Si!―gritó sin pensar

Eso bastó, para que él la volteara y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo del pantalón de ella y de su prenda íntima que ya estaba hecha jirones a esas alturas.

Misao instintivamente se cargó por el cuello del hombre y lo rodeó con sus piernas.

Fue ahí que sus labios hicieron contacto apasionado.

Si fuera por Saito, quien en verdad estaba bastante excitado, no le hubiera molestado hacerle el amor sobre la mesada, pero también recordaba que iba a ser la segunda vez de la joven.

Todavía podía dolerle.

Así que se la llevó al cuarto, caminando despacio con ella colgada a su cuello.

Misao se aferraba con toda su fuerza, como si con este aprisionamiento se asegurara de no dejarlo ir nunca, aunque a Saito le supo cómo pluma.

En verdad, Misao no querría dejarlo ir nunca.

.

.

.

Saito le hizo el amor de una forma que nunca pudo imaginar. Mejor que en sus sueños o los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su incidentada primera vez.

El hombre la besó y acarició cuanto pudo, y aunque se convencía que lo hacía por cumplir, la verdad es que no podía parar.

Misao se le hacía demasiado bonita. Y despedía una aroma rico.

Era imposible pretender que esto era una obligación como él intentaba grabarse en su mente.

Sus gemidos y suspiros le gustaban. Su piel era demasiado suave. Sus maneras eran tan delicadas.

Recordaba la primera vez que se habia acostado con ella, y si bien, a él le habia gustado mucho lo que sintió esa vez, en esto no podía comparase.

Porque sentir por sus poros a una mujer completamente consciente, que se dejaba hacer y se entregaba con confianza, era mucho más delicioso.

Al inicio fue un poco incómodo para Misao, pero esas manos y el saber que estaba entregándose al hombre que habia amado desde siempre, fue suficiente aliciente para que la muchacha se relajara y se diera al placer de sentir este cielo.

Misao durmió esa madrugada arropada entre esos grandes brazos que la recibieron cuando cayó exhausta del cansancio y la felicidad.

Estaba feliz, porque estaba plenamente convencida que alguien que podía hacerle sentir todo esto, solo podía ser, quien en verdad le correspondiera.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente despertó sola.

Sonrió, con una sensación única en el vientre que salía como cosquillas en el corazón.

Tocó la parte de las sabanas donde él habia dormido. Las olió. Seguían teniendo su aroma.

Pero no se sintió turbada ni molesta. Ya sabía cómo era Saito, y quizá se habia marchado temprano porque debía irse a su casa a cambiarse antes de ir a la oficina.

No se sintió sola ni abandonada como la otra ocasión.

Estiró sus brazos en señal de satisfacción.

Entró a ducharse así como estaba. Habia dormido desnuda así que no tuvo que hacer nada más.

No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

¿O sí?

Solo contaba los segundos que faltaban para llegar al trabajo y encontrarse con el hombre que habia cancelado su misión para tenerla de vuelta en la ciudad, que le habia preparado una deliciosa cena y regalado una noche de amor que difícilmente olvidaría.

.

.

.

Mientras Misao se entregaba al placer de la tina, en su teléfono inteligente estaba recibiendo un mensaje de seguridad clase A, de ese tipo que solo mandan o el Director en cuestiones de urgencia o el Consejo de Seguridad.

El remitente era del segundo.

" _Agente Makimashi: se requiere su presencia en la base del consejo a las 10 horas. Razón: Protocolo de investigación en atentado contra Ministro de Justicia"._

Misao seguía cantando en el baño, totalmente ajena a que uno de sus más grandes temores se estaba haciendo realidad.

El consejo de seguridad, que estaba por sobre el Director del Servicio Secreto habia comenzado una investigación y la habían convocado a ella para interrogarla.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **NOTAS  
**

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar ni venir aqui.

Los que me conocen saben que no pasé buenos tiempos con una perdida que tuve. No supe manejar mis tiempos luego de esa tragedia y ni siquiera pude escribir como acostumbraba.

He ahi mi excusa por tanta tardanza. Mis disculpas a todos.

Siguiendo al fic, en el sigte capitulo veremos la reacción de Saito luego de esta noche con Misao pero por sobre todo, veremos que pasa con este asunto de la citacion a Misao por el asunto aquel.

Veremos como lo resuelve, porque si recuerdan ella tenia muchos remordimientos sobre eso.

No tardaré mucho en venir con el Acto 8, también estoy bosquejando mi fic mas complicado, el cap 14 de La Mentira.

Veremos que sale entre medio.

Estoy con planes de quitar un Saito/Misao nuevo, como regalo a alguien en el foro Sakabato, que si se fijan tengo un fic publicado alli, donde hice guiño a esta pareja que me fascina.

Bueno, ahora si besos a todos mis comentaristas del ultimo episodio.

 **BLANKAORU**

 **CONNOR REDFIELD**

 **LE CHAT ET LE EBEILLE**

 **PAJARITO AZUL**

 **KAMISUMI**

En serio agradezco mucho el apoyo!

Besos a todos, les quiere.

Paola.

pd: También les cuento que estoy haciendo un blog de recomendación de fics, llamado Los fic de Rogue, es bien nuevo, estan super invitados a verla.

Alli hago repaso a todos los fics terminados que me gustaron desde siempre.

Los espero!


	8. Chapter 8

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta tras de Misao se habia cerrado automáticamente. Era un portal munido de seguridad alta, y era obvio que no se abría con picaportes.

La sede donde se reunía el Consejo de Seguridad estaba en el piso más alto del edificio del servicio de inteligencia donde Saito era el director.

Nunca antes habia venido a este sitio, así que tuvo que aprenderse un nuevo protocolo para llegar y dejar sus armas reglamentarias, así como pasar por un control de retina y huellas dactilares, para entrar.

El llamado tenia nivel de seguridad A, lo que implicaba que Misao, como agente, no podía hablar con nadie al respecto, ni aunque algún superior jerárquico a ella se lo ordenase.

La muchacha suspiró con cierta aprehensión al salir de todas formas.

El consejo solo le habia comunicado acerca de la apertura de un protocolo de investigación, ya que según las pesquisas entregadas, y un análisis de las mismas, habían arrojado que el accidente en casa del ministro de justicia no podía ser tal, ya que o en verdad habia sido un terrible suceso fortuito o fue preparado por alguien con consumada experiencia en tareas de espía e infiltración.

El consejo no habia descartado ninguna teoría pero pretendía reunirse con todos los agentes más calificados de la Agencia e interpelarlos por separado. El motivo por el cual no habían adherido al Director era porque pretendían hacer una investigación independiente, y el Consejo consideraba que si Saito sabía que la mayoría de los agentes iban a ser interpelados, quizás era capaz de sumariar a todos, y el Consejo pretendía que todo siguiese su curso normal.

Misao estaba un poco aturdida. Si bien habia tenido un alivio al saber que el Consejo no tenía sospechas por sobre el Director, lo que en verdad le causó cierta aprehensión es el recordar su propia participación en aquel suceso y su propia culpa ante el incumplimiento ante su deber ante el Consejo.

 _Habia mentido para proteger a su amante_. Y eso no estaba bien. Además sumada a su propia culpa, por haber matado gente que ella ni conocía.

Obviamente la situación no le cayó nada bien.

Ya para esas horas habia olvidado esos besos que Saito le habia dado la noche anterior, y que tanto la habían enloquecido.

Ahora su mente de vuelta habia quedado atrapada en el saberse responsable del derramamiento de sangre del cual ella habia participado, quizá sin saber, pero que ahora estaba encubriendo.

.

.

.

.

Saito estaba en su oficina, validando algunos documentos y leyendo reportes de agentes que habían dejado en su oficina.

El único que estaba con él en ese momento era el agente Cho, que lo ayudaba con un soporte digital de fotografías que habia conseguido de una infiltración.

―Tengo algo que decirte...―dijo de repente el agente, luego de cierta duda

― ¿Por qué tanto parafraseo?, no creo que lo tengas que contarme sea un secreto de estado, así que suéltalo ya, cabeza de escoba―masculló Saito, al tiempo que sostenía de mala gana un reporte.

―Hoy estuve de audiencia muy temprano en el Consejo…

Saito dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa y le prestó más atención. Si esos idiotas convocaban a sus agentes sin que él lo supiera, algo estaba pasando.

― ¿Qué querían?―increpó Saito

―Hablaron acerca de la apertura de una investigación por el caso del atentado a la casa del Ministro de Justicia. Creo que sospechan de alguno de nosotros.

Se suponía que el llamado era información secreta, pero Cho sentía que le debía todo al director, así que no le importaba violar esas reglas de confidencialidad.

―Mph…ya veo…entonces interpelaron a todos los agentes hoy. Con razón, la mayoría hizo sus marcaciones un poco más tarde, eso lo explica todo―concluyó Saito, aunque ya su mente habia empezado a maquinar cientos de ideas.

De pronto se levantó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

― ¿Dónde vas?―preguntó Cho aun sorprendido ante el arranque del director

―Voy a poner en claro algo, tu quédate aquí y acaba esos reportes. De hecho, vuélvelos a empezar, si no lo haces para cuando regrese, te juro que te enviaré al departamento de tránsito a cobrar multas callejeras―amenazó el director y salió del lugar.

Saito ya no oyó cuando Cho le rezongó. Su mente ya estaba en otra cosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos para subir al ascensor rumbo al último piso.

Si convocaron a todos los agentes, ¿Por qué Misao no le habia dicho nada?

De alguna manera él esperaba que ella fuera la primera en revelarle eso, y no Cho. De él no se extrañaba, Cho era su marioneta, pero Misao se suponía que también debía serle fiel. Justamente habia entrado a esos juegos de amante con ella, para tenerla entre sus manos.

Pero por el otro también se daba cuenta de que el Consejo no tenía ninguna información y que Misao tampoco le habría revelado la verdad, porque si hubiese ocurrido esto último, ya lo hubiesen hecho arrestar, pero esto no habia pasado.

Solo cuando la escotilla del ascensor paró en el piso número 70, que era la que era usada para comunicarse con el Consejo, fue que detuvo sus pensamientos, y lo hizo más aun cuando vió una figura , al parecer también esperando el ascensor.

Saito tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse.

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Okita?

El aludido sonrió, mientras Saito salía del ascensor.

―Oh, Saito ¿Cómo estás? Me has ahorrado el viaje de bajada. He venido aquí porque he sido llamado por el Consejo―sin perder su habitual sonrisa y calma.

― ¿Pues para que te han llamado?―consultó el director

―Bajaba para consultártelo. Es una oferta que el Consejo me ha hecho. Me han ofrecido ser secretario del Consejo ¿puedes figurártelo?, luego de años de rogar a este gobierno un espacio, me lo quieren dar, y uno de escritorio―atinó Okita

Saito enarcó una ceja.

―Tu no habrás sido tan estúpido de rechazarla, ¿verdad?

―No podía aceptar algo así, sin consultártelo primero―apuntó Okita para luego añadir―. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

―Mph, pues vine a mostrarle a los idiotas del Consejo de quien manda aquí―respondió Saito, quien ya habia cambiado su sorpresa con una sonrisa maquiavélica, y tomando del brazo a su amigo, quien se asustó agregó―. Tú vienes conmigo.

―Pero…―quiso replicar Okita, pero Saito ya no lo oía.

El director ingresó sus códigos de seguridad y entró al enorme salón, donde se celebraban las conferencias de larga distancia con el Consejo, arrastrando a Okita con él.

 _Ingreso no autorizado en la plataforma_

Anunciaba una voz automática al detectar a Okita. Una alerta de intrusos.

―Autorización del director, Hajime Saito―dijo Saito con calma. Dicho esto las compuertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Okita no tenía idea de que planeaba su amigo.

Pero Saito siguió arrastrándolo adentro, hasta que se encendieron las luces y los monitores gigantes mostraron los rostros de los cinco miembros del Consejo de Seguridad.

―Director Saito, el señor Okita Hoji no está autorizado a estar en esta plataforma―mencionó tajante desde uno de los enormes monitores, un miembro del Consejo.

―Ya lo he autorizado―apuntó Saito sin dar vueltas―. Tiene mi venia para ser su secretario en este sitio. No encontraran mejor candidato para manejar este sitio de caos.

―Director Saito, existen reglas…―quiso decir otro rostro del monitor.

Pero Saito lo hizo callar.

―Que quede claro, señores del Consejo, el director de Inteligencia de este país, soy yo, y solo yo, no aceptaré intromisiones a mi labor de forma alguna, como me he enterado que están haciendo una campaña de persecución contra los agentes a mi cargo en una investigación cerrada. Eso los pone en mala posición y lo rechazo. Yo respondo por mis agentes.

―Nadie ha armado campaña alguna de persecución, y si se hizo algún interrogatorio es clasificado…―quiso decir otro.

―Nada es clasificado para mí, señores concejales. Soy el mejor espía de este país, así que yo no me meto en sus terrenos y ustedes no se metan en el mío, quiero que quede claro este asunto. Y no me gustaría enterarme que vuelvan a amedrentar a mis agentes…―categorizó Saito

―El Consejo ha tomado una decisión y no piensa retractarse―atacó uno de los concejales.

―Reconozco que el Consejo ha tomado una decisión, pero en vista de que es estúpida he decidido ignorarla. Soy el director de Inteligencia y Servicio Secreto de este país. Así que si no quieren que haya una crisis institucional, les sugiero que se limiten a atender lo que les compete―señaló el director al tiempo de hacer una seña con su pulgar donde se digitaban sus huellas para cerrar la comunicación con los Concejales, que habían quedado estupefactos.

Okita observaba sorprendido.

Una vez que los monitores se apagaron, Saito le dijo:

―Ya ves, más que nunca quiero que seas el secretario de este quinteto de payasos, supuestamente encargados de velar por cuestiones de seguridad nacional. Nada más estúpido, porque la fuerza ejecutora y combativa es el Servicio Secreto. Así que aceptaras este puesto.

― ¿Crees que seguirán dándome el voto de confianza luego de ver que entré contigo?―arguyó Okita.

―Créeme que mañana te enviaran tus credenciales. Necesitan alguien que tenga los pies en la tierra―añadió Saito al tiempo que su ascensor marcaba que habia llegado a su piso, y antes que Okita respondiera―. Ven un momento a la oficina. Quiero advertirte de unas cosas.

Cuando entraron a la perfecta oficina blindada del director de Inteligencia, Okita no pudo evitar maravillarse con los ojos.

Este era el sitio donde se horneaban los planes que muchas veces conducían a este país y marcaban el sistema de un gobierno.

Se necesitaba de una mano especial al que no le temblara hacer algo que podría obrar contra la institucionalidad de un país, pero que le permitiría un sitio libre de corrupciones. Saito odiaba a los corruptos, de forma extrema, y el Gobierno lo sabía, por eso lo nombró Director de su servicio de Inteligencia. Era mejor tenerlo de aliado que enemigo.

Okita suspiró levemente.

Por culpa de su enfermedad él ni podía aspirar a algo así. Por eso le ofrecieron un puesto burocrático como secretario del Consejo de Seguridad, donde evidentemente no tomaban decisiones estratégicas, por lo que habia visto. Saito era el único conductor de la casa.

―Tengo una duda con respecto a la muchacha―adujo Saito de repente

Okita fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

― ¿Qué te hizo esta vez la jovencita, Hajime Saito?, ¿Qué nunca lees la notas que te envío al correo?―sonrió Okita

― ¿Viste la farsa del Consejo? Montaron una investigación, llamando a todos los agentes para interrogarlos. Obviamente me iba a enterar, pero el agente que me avisó no fue ella, sino otro, y estoy seguro que ella también fue llamada a declarar. No habrá dicho nada de lo que sabe, pero aun así, se supone que tenemos un lazo distinto ahora, me debió haber avisado de este jueguito del Consejo―lanzaba al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo y añadía―. He leído tus correos, no pienso hacer ni la mitad de lo que me sugieres ahí, por cierto.

Todo lo sucedido pisos más arriba ante el Consejo, parecía ya haber sido olvidado por Saito, en tanto que Okita aún no salía de su estupefacción, así que tomó asiento.

―Pensé que íbamos a hablar de lo que acabo de ver arriba y sobre este nuevo trabajo―adujo con seriedad Okita, pero luego añadió sonriendo―. Ya tendremos tiempo luego para eso, por tu cara veo que no te gusta que la chica esa no se te doblegue por completo.

Saito se quedó callado.

―Y sigo adivinando, la causa de esta rebeldía no podía ser otra que tu propia culpa. Lee mis notas por amor de dios, y tendrás muchas respuestas. Dale un espacio real en tu vida, Saito. Es lo único que esa jovencita requiere.

El director que estaba de espaldas, ya echando humo con su eterno cigarro, lo oía con cierta incomodidad

La única con quien habia salido antes en una relación seria, Tokio, no habia sido una mujer tan complicada, pero también recordaba que en esa época, habia sido más joven y más idealista.

No entraba al caso comparar. Habia estado casi siempre solo y gustaba de esa soledad. Y darle un "espacio real" a Misao no era algo en lo cual habia pensado mucho.

Era increíble, pero ya no pensaba en toda la investigación del Consejo ni del sorpresivo nombramiento de Okita, sino su mente solo cavilaba como obrar con una mujer, que al final le habia resultado impredecible.

― ¿Me estás oyendo?―la voz de Okita lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―Leeré tus notas, por más estúpidas que sean―y luego añadió, cambiando de tema―. Desde mañana serás el nuevo secretario del Consejo, y una puerta de enlace importante. Tu presencia allí me tranquiliza mucho, esa gente me preocupa en ocasiones y contigo allí sabré que podemos tenerlos a raya y vigilados.

― ¿Entonces voy a ser tu espía en el Consejo?―increpó Okita con astucia.

―Mph…si quieres, yo no voy a detenerte―rió Saito.

―Creo que antes de regodearte de eso, tienes un problema de faldas que arreglar―bromeó Okita como respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Misao habia estado todo el día ocupada intentando hackear una señal en la "web profunda", para tomar la pista de unos hackers profesionales que habían estado desviando millones desde un Banco.

El resto de los Onni estaba en trabajo de campo, justamente buscando pistas de estos ladrones. El tema habia sido tan grave que hasta el mismo Aoshi estaba en el campo.

Misao misma no estaba sola frente a los computadores. Le acompañaban como media docena de agentes más, ya que apenas se recibían señales, los hackers perseguidos enviaban señales para reescribir los códigos, y justamente por el inmenso perjuicio, se habia puesto en marcha el operativo que ocupaba a muchos agentes del Servicio.

Justamente la minuciosidad del trabajo le habia impedido estar pensando en lo ocurrido más temprano cuando tuvo que reportarse ante el Consejo y por el hecho que por causa de eso habia vuelto a recordar que ella habia sido la causante de la muerte de todas esas personas. Aunque no fuera premeditado, el asunto le habia dado mucha culpa y luego lo habia olvidado cuando se sintió acorralada por la sorpresiva seducción de Saito a ella, haciendo que su mundo se volteara de pies a cabeza.

Se sentía ligeramente miserable por eso. Y no le agradaba sentirse así.

―! Agente Makimashi!, ¿ha logrado ya encontrar los cortafuegos de la última pista?

La voz palpable del agente Kawaji quien estaba supervisando la operación en el salón de máquinas, la hizo quitar de sus ensoñaciones.

Como siempre pensar en Saito, la hacía salirse de su concentración.

Y ahora por culpa de él, hasta podría perder una pista importante y perjudicar a los otros agentes que si estaban dando lo mejor de sí por la misión.

Se sintió peor que hace un rato.

Solo una severa mirada del agente Kawaji le hizo volver de nuevo a su realidad.

.

.

.

.

Habia ido a su casillero a buscar sus cosas. La misión habia salido mal. Un grupo de hackers habia burlado al Servicio Secreto y los Onni que estaban en campo solo habían atrapado a un miembro de esa organización, aunque seguro con sus temibles técnicas de interrogación podrían lograr sacarle algo.

Igual Misao se sentía desanimada. Sentía que no habia dado todo de sí.

Se preguntaba si en realidad estaba calificada para ser una agente. Si para empezar, empezaba a desconcentrarse cada vez que pensaba en su amante, y no hablar que el sujeto en cuestión era nada menos que el director del lugar.

Estaba actuando como nunca, y se preguntaba qué pasaría si Aoshi se diera cuenta de que ella habia dormido con el Jefe.

¿Le zamparía un merecido puñetazo a ella?

¿Pelearía con el director?

¿Y qué pasaría cuando supiera que ella habia tenido implicancia en el atentando a la casa del Ministro de Justicia?

Menos mal no vivían en el mismo lugar.

Miró su teléfono inteligente. No habia mensajes de Saito. Por otra parte, tampoco la habia mandado llamar a su oficina.

Suponía que debía haber estado muy ocupado. Aunque también se preocupaba por otra cosa.

¿Sabría Saito que ella habia sido llamada por el Consejo?

Terminó de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas en el casillero. Mejor irse a casa. Quizá Saito vaya apareciendo por sorpresa como ayer, y quería llegar para al menos ordenarlo un poco. No le gustaba que Saito viera que era una muchacha bastante desordenada.

Solo que cuando iba a girar para ir hacia la zona del metro para tomar un subte que la llevara a casa, recibió un texto de Saito.

―Conoces mi casa. Ven luego de acabar el trabajo. Trae ropa de recambio.

Misao casi no podía creer el contenido de la misma. Pero no, sus ojos no le mentían. Su amante le pedía que ella fuera a su casa, ese sitio prohibido que solo conocía de espiar, de la época que protegían la casa del director cuando ocurrió lo de la emboscada.

Aquella vez Misao habia visto a la tal Tokio.

No negaba que la idea la emocionaba. Habían puesto límites en el trabajo, y esas cosas, pero nunca hablaron de encontrarse en casa de él.

Por primera vez en todo el día, olvidó todas las cosas en las que habia estado pensando, y literalmente empezó a correr. Iba a regresar a la base, a buscar del casillero un par de ropas más. Ni loca pensaba pasar por su departamento, tardaría demasiado, y apenas y podía caber por la emoción.

.

.

.

.

Contrariamente a lo que Misao pensaba, Saito ya estaba en su casa. Habia batallado un poco antes de mandarle el texto a la chica.

Pero al final decidió darle espacio como Okita le sugirió, y por eso la habia invitado a su santuario personal.

Cuando revisaba sus correos, le ardía ver los que Okita le enviaba.

― _Invítala a tu casa. Dale un lugar_

― _Cómprale cosas_

― _Invítala a cenar_

Cosas al cual él no estaba acostumbrado.

―Maldito Okita―mascullaba Saito, aunque luego en su interior recordaba que este último acababa de ser nombrado secretario del Consejo, así que aprovecharía y se vengaría un poco. La posición que habia logrado Okita era buena, y Saito se alegraba por eso, aunque en su fuero interno estaba al tanto de que su amigo hubiese sido más feliz si lo llamaban a un trabajo de campo.

Okita era su mejor amigo, de confianza, y que lo conocía de las viejas épocas.

Bajó el aparato sobre la mesada, y miró su alrededor.

No recordaba la última vez que habia metido una mujer a su casa. No estaba del todo seguro si Misao se sentiría cómoda en un lugar como éste.

Miró su cocina. Al menos le daría de comer algo decente, porque ella acostumbraba a comer chatarra. También tenía toallas extras.

Tomó asiento, ínterin la esperaba.

La verdad es que volvía a recordar que estaba enfadado con ella, por el asunto de que no le habia avisado de la llamada del Consejo. Igual forma, controlaría su impulso de reñirla. De todas maneras no sería un buen método amedrentarla.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Misao llegó al departamento de Saito, fue casi una hora después de que éste le avisara que viniera.

Justamente porque no iba a su casa, prefirió usar su vieja metodología de ir saltando por encima de los techos. No sabía porque tenía el temor tonto de ser vista o seguida.

Por ejemplo si Hannya o alguien del equipo de su hermano la viera entrar en casa del director. Seguro tendría muchas excusas para dar y justificar, pero conocía la tenacidad de su hermano, seguro no le cerrarían algunas cosas, e indagaría más. No le gustaba pensar en lo que podría pensar su hermano sobre esa relación.

― ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?―dejó escapar Saito al ir a abrirle

―Vine caminando. No recordaba que los techos fueran tan puntiagudos como ahora―se excusó Misao, con una mano en la cabeza, entrando en la casa.

Apenas lo hizo, su mente se quedó mirando el lugar en lugar de seguir a Saito.

El lugar se veía como recordaba. Limpio, y bien ordenado. No habia nada fuera de lugar.

Extrañamente Saito no tenía retratos en ninguna parte.

Mientras Saito fue hacia la cocina, al tiempo que refunfuñaba que la comida se habia enfriado, la jovencita siguió mirando, para ver si encontraba algún cuadro al menos.

Pero no.

Se preguntó de forma desdeñosa si Saito tendría guardado algún portarretratos oculto con la foto de Tokio, su ex novia, aquella mujer tan bonita que habia visto una vez.

¡Qué diferencia de aquel tiempo a ahora!, la mujer que ahora pasaba tiempo con él era ella y la mayoría de las cosas que prodigaba solo en sueños lo estaba viviendo.

Bueno, un sueño muy al estilo de Saito. Pero eso importaba.

Pero luego volvía a recordar los ojos de su amante cuando se habia encontrado aquella vez con Tokyo. Se veía tan diferente.

―Pero si la mujer que tiene ahora soy yo… ―habló de repente, como pensando en voz alta.

― ¿Qué dices?―preguntó Saito, que abría una botella de vino.

―Nada―se apresuró a decir ella―. Solo que no recordaba que tu casa fuera tan espaciosa― al tiempo que iba junto a Saito, quien estaba quitando el corcho al vino rosado sudamericano.

― ¿Ya habías estado aquí?

―Pues en la época que me dieron la misión de protegerte cuando ocurrió lo de esa emboscada.

Saito no pudo evitar reír.

―Ya lo recuerdo. ¿En serio creían que me estaban protegiendo?, yo no necesito guardaespaldas pero para no desmoralizarlos no dije nada en aquel entonces―y al tiempo que le señalaba una silla―. Sientate.

―La verdad ya estaba buscando comida casera. Estuvimos muy ocupados con esa misión de esos ladrones de cuello blanco. Y eso que nos esforzamos, igual no salió del todo bien, quizá debimos abrir otra brecha, pero el agente Kawaji insistía…

Misao siguió hablando de la misión que habia tenido en el día, que la habia consumido tanto.

En tanto Saito la observaba cuando hablaba. La verdad la estaba dejando hablar de asuntos de trabajo, solo porque esperaba que ella le contara lo del asunto del Consejo. Sin embargo eso no pasó.

―Ni se te ocurra pedirme algún privilegio que no te lo daré. Seguirás bajo las órdenes de Kawaji hasta que acabe la misión―mencionó Saito de pasada.

―No seas pesado, ni que lo estuviera pidiendo. Pero tú sabes que soy mejor en el campo―quiso disuadir Misao.

―Mph―bufaba Saito

Hasta cuando acabaron la cena, el tema del Consejo no se traía aun, pero Saito se tragó el mal carácter.

Solo cuando Misao fue a llevar los platos a la pileta, fue que preguntó algo inesperado.

― ¿Tokio y tu vivían juntos aquí?

―No―respondió Saito, aunque estaba sorprendido que ella recordara o supiese eso. Aunque luego rememoró que Misao lo habia espiado una vez―. ¿Y tú viviste antes con algún hombre?―fingió preguntar Saito, aunque él sabía que eso era imposible.

―Desde luego que no….pensé que eso ya lo sabias―increpó Misao, pero sin darse vuelta aun a mirarlo. Él seguía sentado.

― ¿Y estas viendo a alguien más?―se animó Misao, pero ya volteándose a mirarlo.

Esto era un interrogatorio amoroso, y Saito al fin se dio cuenta.

―Pensé que habíamos dejado claro eso. No tenemos etiquetas, tu y yo. Pero ya que tanto quieres saber. No, no estoy viendo a otra persona.

Misao suspiró.

―Es que me avergüenza decirlo. Pero hoy estuve pensando mucho en eso, me dieron un poco de celos, el recordar a la mujer que vi antes contigo―admitió finalmente.

― ¿No me digas que eso te tenia mal?, mph…la próxima instruiré a Kawaji que te doble el trabajo mañana, así no estarás pensando tanto―masculló Saito ya llevándose a la boca el vino.

Misao solo sonrió aunque luego se puso seria.

―También me gustaría mencionarte otra cosa que tampoco me ha tenido bien, y más que nada, porque no me he acercado a decírtelo en ningún momento―sentenció Misao, tomando asiento junto a Saito, que estaba férreamente quieto oyéndola―. El consejo me llamó en secreto hoy para preguntarme unas cosas sobre el asunto aquel del…ministro. Todo el día me debatí entre decírtelo y no. Aun siento mucha culpa por el asunto, pero por otro, no me gusta nada, ocultarte algo a ti.

Saito se quedó estático. La confesión que tanto esperaba al fin habia llegado, pero sin embargo se sentía con pena, porque Misao en verdad habia estado todo el día debatiendo entre decírselo y sus culpas internas.

Aunque luego olvidó sus pensamientos lógicos cuando sintió que Misao acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro.

―No me gusta tenerte secretos―añadió la joven al tiempo que su cabeza tibia arreciaba en el hombro derecho de Saito―. ¿Tú me tienes alguno?―preguntó repentinamente.

Saito abrió mucho sus ojos ante aquello. No se lo esperaba.

―No querrás que te cuente un secreto de Estado―respondió con ganas más de romper la tensión.

Ella no respondió. Y él entendió que quizá Misao no tenía ganas de sarcasmos ni juegos.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

―Lo que ves es lo que soy, Misao.

Una respuesta de nuevo corta, pero que a Misao se le antojó mas cálida, ya que él habia puesto su mano sobre la suya, dándole a entender que ya no debía temer y debía guardar esos celos.

En ese instante se miraron, y aunque Saito decía que debía besarla para hacerla callar más que nada, la verdad es que lo hizo porque no pudo resistir la tentación de rozar esos labios perfectos, rosas y brillantes.

Sencillamente no pudo evitar el deseo de hacerlo, y de acariciar su mejilla sedosa en el trayecto, y ya no pudo parar más.

Aunque su interior consciente le decía que debía preguntarle más sobre esa reunión, su cuerpo estaba completamente entregado al deseo de tener a esa joven entre sus brazos y besarla.

Misao estaba totalmente abstraída. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esta forma, fuera de la cama.

―Muéstrame tu habitación― rogó finalmente Misao, colgándose a su cuello.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Misao cayó a un lado de la cama, exhausta.

Él aprovechó para encender un cigarrillo y observarla con el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba desnuda y sudorosa bajo las sabanas. Ligeramente todavía temblaba por el orgasmo que acababa de darle.

―Creo que ya es tarde. Debería irme―mencionó más que nada, ya que no estaba del todo segura si Saito querría que ella pasara la noche allí.

―No digas tonterías, solo quédate y ya―apuntó Saito llevándose una bocanada de cigarro a la boca.

― ¿En verdad no te molesta?

―Mientras no dejes colgando ropa interior por todas partes, por mí está bien―contestó él, acomodándose mejor en la cama

Misao rió de buena gana ante el comentario. Ya no volvieron a hablar de trabajo ni de cosas que no fueran de ellos.

Esa noche, volvieron a hacer el amor antes de dormir, más calmados, y hasta a Misao se le figuró como algo normal, tanto que acabó por dormirse enseguida.

Saito en cambio no pudo hacerlo de inmediato. Aunque estar con la joven le daba una paz y una tranquilidad que lo invitaba a dormirse enseguida, la verdad es que no pudo.

Más bien se dedicó a mirarla. La chica tenía un poco más de 20 años, pero así como estaba fácilmente podía echársele menos años.

Lucia más inocente de lo que era en verdad.

Porque Misao pese a ser una agente del servicio secreto entrenada en técnicas de combate y espionaje, que podía causar un gran revuelo, no dejaba de ser una chica pura e inocente.

La mayor prueba de todo, es que todavía sentía culpa por haber matado a tanta gente sin realmente quererlo, pero lo que lo hacía aún más notable es que ella habia caído fácilmente a su seducción. Se habia entregado a él sin más. Y además lo estaba protegiendo.

Y fue ahí, en un arrebato de ternura raro, Saito se acercó cuidadosamente a posar sus labios unos segundos en las de la chica dormida.

Aunque al instante, apenas dejó el contacto, se sintió pésimo por haber caído en la tentación tan impropia de él.

Se volteó a su lado a dormir bastante enfadado consigo mismo por haber tenido ese acceso de debilidad con ella.

Debería aprender a repetirse que esto solo era una estrategia, no podía ser más.

En algún momento, cuando ya no sirviera, pues tendría que acabarse.

Misao solo era una misión para él. No podía representar más que eso.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS  
_**

 ** _Tardé una vida en venir, solo diré que no tuve inspiracion, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, no me salia nada. Sabia para donde iba, pero no me salian las letras._**

 ** _Y estos dias estuve muy ocupada, mi perro Oso de 12 años esta enfermo y requiere mucha atencion y medicacion puntual, y sumado a otras preocupaciones que tengo, pues no estuve muy bien._**

 ** _Hoy es el dia de la madre en mi pais, asi que muchas felicidades a las madres que esten leyendo este fic que sé que son varias._**

 ** _Mis agradecimientos muy especiales a toda la gente linda que me sigue dejando rws: BLANKAORU, KAMISUMI, PAJARITO AZUL, LE CHAT ET LE EBEILLE, CONNOR, Y LORD BATOUT, asi como los follows que se fueron añadiendo._**

 ** _Por cierto si gustan del MISAITO, les comento que hace unas semanas publiqué un one shot llamado EL ERROR, basado en esta pareja, asi que los invito a pasar por el._**

 ** _Con respecto a este fic, vieron que ya empezó a vislumbrarse que Saito quizá tenga sentimientos hacia esta chica, aunque él intente convencerse de lo contrario._**

 ** _Veremos de que le sirve Okita a Saito._**

 ** _Okita tiene una pequeña importancia en este fic._**

 ** _Ahora estaré trabajando en mi fic mas postergado de LA MENTIRA, tengo varias paginas escritas, y ver como rehago algunas escenas. Pero a la par intentaré trabajar en la actu de este fic_**

 ** _En fin, muchas gracias por esperar, y seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Les envio un beso._**

 ** _Les quiere._**

 ** _Paola_**


	9. Chapter 9

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Desde cuándo ir a China es divertido?, odio comer su réplica de ramen―mascullaba Misao al tiempo que comía una enorme porción de esos fideos con cerdo

Hanya, quien estaba con ella la miraba algo sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan delgada podría llegar a tragar tanto?

―Pero bien que te los comes―respondió Hannya, para al tiempo enarcar una ceja―. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan tanto los fideos, Misao?. Te veo comer solo eso en el trabajo y ni estando en China, no quieres otra cosa.

Misao terminó de tragar su tazón. Era cierto, antes ella no era una chica tan afín a los fideos. De hecho no le gustaban.

Luego se sonrojó ligeramente.

Ahora los comía con ahínco, porque era el plato que todas las noches _cocinaba él._

La fuerza de la costumbre y el haber roto la vergüenza la habia llevado de forma natural en estos meses a dormir en el departamento de Saito.

Venia muerta del trabajo, recogía algo en su departamento y luego salía, a hurtadillas, saltando por los techos a casa de su amante.

Habia alcanzado una naturalidad inesperada de convivencia con él, aunque en el trabajo, se habían arreglado para no verse mucho. Tenían que disimular. Ese habia sido el trato.

Misao todavía creía estar en un sueño. No sólo las cosas le iban muy bien en el trabajo, donde ahora era una agente de campo en su magnitud, porque en verdad odiaba el trabajo de oficina porque tendría a Kawaji sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo, sino que tenía para ella a ese hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo amando, y lo mejor es que estaba segura que ella era la única mujer que él veía. Lo sabía porque lo habia espiado. Bien típico de ella

― ¿Dónde andas últimamente, Misao?, he ido a buscarte estos días y nunca puedo encontrarte―apuntó Hannya, aunque mirándola bien fijo, para leer su expresión.

Misao se sonrojó ante el comentario inesperado de Hannya.

Era cierto, estaba tan embebida en esa relación con Saito que habia olvidado a sus amigos, y hasta a su hermano, si venia al caso, y se limitó a tartamudear, sin responder concretamente.

Hannya rodó los ojos.

―No te metas en demasiados problemas ¿quieres?

Sin duda que este hombre sabía algo. O sea de hecho, él siempre supo que Misao estaba enamorada del director, pero sus vigilantes ojos habían creído ver estos meses, un aura diferente entre esos dos, una muy diferente de la de un mero subordinado y su jefe.

La comida siguió en silencio.

Y eso que todavía le quedaban muchas horas para estar camuflados frente al local de la embajada japonesa en China, donde ahora estaban cumpliendo una misión desde hace una semana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su rutina de siempre, cuando no estaba vigilando algo o conspirando en pos de su ideal de justicia extrema, era la de ir a su departamento apenas acabase con lo suyo en su oficina de director del servicio de inteligencia.

Ir, cocinarse unos fideos y comerlos mientras repasaba material en una tableta. Ya sea grabaciones o informes de otros agentes encubiertos. Saito siempre estaba trabajando, aun en su tiempo libre.

No habia podido venir en el departamento durante varios días, y se quedaba a dormir en la oficina porque habia mucho material que analizar, y que él tenía la manía de querer revisar puntillosamente. Además que la chiquilla no iba a estar por allí para molestarlo, porque estaba en China en un trabajo de camuflaje, así que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella y en el peculiar juego que tenían.

Pero sin embargo algo ocurrió la primera noche que pasó en su departamento, casi una semana después de la marcha de Misao a China.

Como siempre, empezó con la faena de cocinarse fideos con carne, luego de la ducha, para sentarse a cenarlos al tiempo que analizaba informes desde su sofisticada tableta, pero al mirar una y otra vez en los alrededores fue como que de pronto su departamento se le figuró enorme, como si sobrara espacio y estuviese exageradamente callado.

El televisor estaba apagado. En su nevera no estaban los potes de helado de vainilla que se habían vuelto tradicionales que estén ahí y eso que él odiaba los postres fríos.

No hizo caso y fue a sentarse a engullir sus fideos. Solo se oía de fondo el ruido cuando tragaba y el ocasional tic de su tableta.

Solo sintió algo diferente cuando le tocó leer un informe, que decía:

"Informe Onniwabanshuu, Operación China", fue que pareció tener más interés en leer. Le tomó menos de un minuto repasar el detallado reporte que el capitán del equipo le estaba pasando. Sin duda que Aoshi era muy bueno, si no fuera un poco raro, probablemente algún día sería un excelente sucesor, aunque de inmediato descartó la idea, ya que sentía que no existía otra persona como él, capaz de hacer su trabajo como director de inteligencia.

No era arrogancia pura lo que tenía Saito, en serio él creía tener un nivel diferente al resto, así que su sentido de superioridad no era gratuito.

En ninguna línea se mencionó el nombre que esperaba Saito leer. _La de la chica_ que habia entrado al equipo por esa misión.

Saito suspiró.

También era la mujer que lo acompañaba desde hace muchas noches en su casa, y por la cual ahora estúpidamente estaba pensando.

El hombre se enfadó y tomó un cigarrillo.

¡Maldición!, esa mocosa no solo le habia traído un tremendo problema sino también ahora ya le habia robado su tranquilidad y su previsibilidad.

¿Por qué?, es un juego de dominación lo que estaba jugando con ella. Hasta que se le pasase el miedo y ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad por haber ejecutado un asesinato de alto nivel por encargo de él. Y que en algún momento tendría que acabar, porque no era algo que estaría por siempre allí ¿verdad?

Él no querría mantener esto por más tiempo del indicado. ¿Pero cómo saber si algo estaba dentro de la línea de tiempo prudencial?

Como sea, esa noche, a Saito le costó conciliar el sueño. No encontraba un sitio que le acomode en su cama, que se le figuraba más grande que de costumbre.

Se sintió un estúpido. Porque era la primera vez que sentía que le faltaba algo a la cual se habia acostumbrado bastante. Eso no le gustaba.

El sentido de insuficiencia en cualquier faceta de su vida era algo casi inconcebible con él.

Se durmió a duras penas, con esa mala sensación en el cuerpo, y un mal sabor en la boca.

Y más que nada porque sospechaba la causa de su mala situación. Algo sobre el cual no deseaba pensar ni ahondar más.

Pero antes de cerrar su tableta inteligente, revisó el buzón privado de mensajería por si habia recibido algo.

No habia nada.

Eso fue más frustrante aun.

Resopló fastidiado ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mucho más lejos, pero de alguna forma, con sus sentimientos muy cercanos a su tierra natal, Misao tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche estaría libre. No le tocaba hacer vigilancia ni nada, y tampoco le apetecía recorrer las calles de Pekín, y prefería dormir.

Era la primera vez que tenía una noche libre desde que habia venido a China. No le gustaba el ambiente, además estaba demasiado lejos.

Si bien, Misao hablaba chino mandarín fluido, y que habia sido justamente un motivo por el cual la habían traído. Y Aoshi tenía que reconocer que su hermana era una de las mejores agentes que habia. Quizá no era muy fuerte, pero tenía una sagacidad impresionante,.

La muchacha revisó su tableta pequeña que tenía inserta dentro de su reloj, y que le servía para comunicarse con todos.

Desde que vino a China solo la habia usado para comunicarse con el equipo. Aunque no negaba que deseaba enviarle a Saito aunque sea un mensaje. Si, era su jefe, pero también era su amante, y habían compartido mucho juntos, y hasta se atrevía a pensar que ella conocía más de él que muchos en la agencia.

Pero todavía no tenía esa confianza y esa soltura como para enviarle un mensaje en cualquier momento. Era consciente que Saito ya no era un chiquillo, y quizá no le gustaban esos juegos.

Pero igualmente sonrió ante esa sensación de complicidad que tenía con él, y de hecho que ella compartía con él algo muy íntimo suyo.

Él podría ser poco vivaz, y nunca le decía algo bonito o agradable, pero lo compensaba después con la forma tan especial con que la tomaba. No es que Misao tuviese con que comparar, pero su toque sin duda era tan único y ese tacto también.

Como sea, el simple hecho de vibrar entre los brazos de la persona amada era algo único, y Misao sabía y era consciente que ella amaba a ese hombre más de lo que podría decir.

¿Por qué Saito estaba con ella ahora?

Si no la amaba, sin duda era por algo. No podría dormir y estar con una mujer tanto tiempo como con ella, si al menos no la encontraba bonita.

Misao se quedó prácticamente somnolienta e inmersa en esas ideas. El simple hecho de pensar que Saito la encontraba bonita era una sensación tan agradable, que fue como un bálsamo que le sirvió para dormirse enseguida, aunque él nunca se lo dijera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Pásame el reporte de China―ordenó Saito a Cho, que estaba en su oficina con él, analizando otra cosa.

― ¿Qué?, ¿de qué habla?, ¿acaso no estamos aquí para ver esto que llevaré a Okinawa, con respecto a esos misiles?―urdió sorprendido el joven agente, totalmente sorprendido, de que su jefe no le haya estado escuchando y en cambio le haya pedido un informe que él no tenía ni idea.

Saito enarcó una ceja, y eso fue suficiente para que Cho, quien le temía lo bastante como para no desobedecerlo, se apresuró en buscar en la tableta de su jefe, el informe que buscaba.

―Aquí hay un informe, pero data de hace dos días. No hay actualización del mismo, pero se ve que ya estaba en tramos finales ¿ya no deberían regresar?―preguntó Cho

―Mph…Shinomori no ha actualizado su status―apuntó Saito, bajando su cigarrillo.

Cho estaba más que extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo el director estaba interesado en ver una misión como esa? La agencia tenia cientas como esa activas, además todas supervisadas por los inferiores jerárquicos. Y si no se equivocaba, esta misión por la cual el director preguntaba tan interesadamente era liderada por el Onniwabanchuu, uno de los mejores equipos.

Además la misión no era algo que se supone que debería atraerlo. Cho, en serio no pudo encontrar algo que pueda llamar la atención en él.

Aunque ese detalle no le llamó la atención, por algún motivo preguntó algo extrañado no ver allí a cierta muchacha, que fungía en muchas ocasiones como la agente más cercana al director.

― ¿Y la agente Makimashi porque fue hasta ahí?

La pregunta fue lo que descolocó a Saito. ¿Por qué ese bobo de Cho preguntaba por ella?

Eso alarmó por un segundo al director ¿acaso habia sido tan obvio que hasta el tonto de Cho pudo notar algún interés de su parte fuera de lo normal?

¿Acaso él, podría en verdad estar preocupándose por Misao?

¿Tanto que hasta otros podían notarlo?. Pero se calmó en cuanto notó que Cho ya estaba viendo otra cosa.

Pero el asunto sí que lo que dejó pensando, aunque como no quería ahondarlo, lo desechó de inmediato, aunque algo si bastante tangible le ocurrió:

 _Se puso de un mal humor terrible._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo único que quería era regresar a Japón. Estaban encubiertos desde varias semanas y la misión ya estaba acabando, pero por un problema de seguridad habían decidido no informar nada a la central acerca de sus actividades de las últimas 48 horas por temor a que fueran infiltrados y estropear todo el trabajo de semanas. Esa habia sido la decisión de Aoshi Shinomori y si el director no hubiese tenido empañado sus pensamientos probablemente hubiese pensado que ese era un motivo valido por el cual su mejor equipo podría haber dejado de mandar reportes en ese tiempo.

Además, ¿Cuántas misiones habia activas en ese momento?, pero el director literalmente se habia obsesionado con ésta.

Incluso en la reunión que tuvo arriba en conferencia con el Consejo de Seguridad y su sonriente secretario Okita, estuvo distraído la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando se hubieron apagado los hologramas de comunicación con los miembros fue que Okita se le acercó.

― ¿Qué te ocurre ahora a ti?, tienes mala cara y no atrevas a mentirte, que esa cara solo te le vi cuando descubrimos que estábamos en desventaja cuando patrullábamos para el Shinsegumi.

Era cierto. Estaba tenso y nervioso. Pero aun así no sentía la confianza suficiente, ni siquiera con Okita para hablar que lo que en realidad estaba matándolo era esa sensación de preocupación hacia alguien. Una mujer en particular.

Y eso que él sabía que la vida de un agente no estaba exenta de peligros y cosas así, pero por una razón sentía como que Misao debía estar fuera de eso.

Nunca confesaría que habia sido él quien habia movido los hilos para que Kawaji encerrara a Misao y la tuviera como agente de escritorio durante mucho tiempo, aunque al final no pudo detener que ella quisiera unirse en esta última misión en conjunto con su hermano, quien habia pedido por ella.

Saito era todopoderoso, pero eso no lo pudo detener.

Miró a Okita, que lo miraba con ojos escrutadores. Tampoco a él se atrevería a confesarle que habia algo que ni él entendía del todo, pero que brotaba dentro de él con más intensidad:

Que estaba preocupado por Misao, y que se sentía demasiado nervioso de las ganas de volverla a ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió de la oficina, y ni siquiera se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde como acostumbraba. Y tampoco aceptó la invitación de Okita de ir a beber algo. Quería estar solo con su obsesión.

No le gustaba sentirse de esta forma, y eso que la incomunicación de Misao podía ser perfectamente normal.

Igual, al no tener respuesta a tanta tensión, decidió que iría a beber solo. No quería a nadie que lo analizara, y era seguro que Okita se dedicaría a eso, y él ya no necesitaba a otro más que pudiere decirle lo que de verdad le pasaba.

Por una razón estúpida, enfiló a uno de esos bares horribles de mala muerte y que si hacia memoria, era el mismo de donde habia rescatado a Misao de ser manoseada, poco antes de hacerle el amor por primera vez en la vida.

Qué raro se sentía rememorar un acto, que en ese momento lo habia hecho, creía él, por puro interés de protección a sus intereses, pero que sin embargo habia disfrutado a límites insospechados, y todas las siguientes veces que tuvieron intimidad también.

Saito siguió bebiendo el escoces que le habían servido.

¡Pero si hasta su subconsciente estúpido lo habia traído a este lugar como una burla a lo que le pasaba!

Pero aun así, el terco hombre se negaba a reconocer como podía, pero que su cuerpo intentaba decirle algo, y que por fin lo entendiera.

―Que estupidez…

Luego de vaciar como 2 botellas de escoces, que a cualquier hombre normal tumbaría, y luego de pagar, Saito salió caminando como si nada. Ya era hora de volver a casa, y tampoco era como seguir haciendo el tonto ridículo. No se reconocía a sí mismo.

Intentaría dormir. Y maldecía que tuviera una complexión tan fuerte que ni dos botellas de puro whisky podían romper. Al menos si estuviera borracho como una cuba no se sentiría tan mal.

Pero a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban ligeramente debilitados, igual pudo percibir como en la oscuridad algo se gestaba. Podía estar algo enturbiado, pero indefenso jamás.

Probablemente le hubiese dado un tremendo golpe a lo que venía, pero tuvo el buen tino de detener su poderoso puño, a solo centímetros cuando vió de que se trataba. O mejor dicho de quien.

Sus ojos no lo engañaban.

No era una ilusión.

No podía serlo.

Ese olor a té blanco bajo la lluvia se le metió por los sentidos, y quiso perderse cuando vió esos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, un poco asustada por la reacción de él.

― ¿Estas bien?―tragó saliva la muchacha. La verdad es que tener en pleno rostro el puño detenido del hombre sí que la habia asustado.

El hombre bajó la mano y la miró.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Misao parpadeó confusa.

―Acabamos de llegar, y como no te encontraba…y tus líneas estaban desactivadas….pues… ¿acaso hice algo mal?

Saito hubiera querido poder decirle que _no estaba nada mal_. Lo que estuvo mal es que nunca le hubiera escrito una sola mísera línea, que nunca más volviera a cogerlo de esa forma, que él hubiese podido matarla con ese golpe.

Pero no, simplemente cerró la boca.

Se sentía un adolescente tonto. Al final suspiró profundo, cerró sus ojos para calmarse y que ella no se diera cuenta de la tremenda turbación que le causaba.

― ¿Ya comiste algo?

― ¿Eh?, si…la verdad es que algo…―respondió Misao, sonrojada―. Pero la verdad me gustaría mucho poder probar unos fideos de verdad, esos que comía en China no era nada buenos.

Saito no respondió. Solo se limitó a andar camino a su departamento, hubiera podido tomar un taxi, pero prefería caminar, escuchando las letanías de la muchacha que no dejaba de hablar de los 40 tipos de fideos que probó en China, y que ninguno se asemejaba a los que él cocinaba.

De alguna forma no le importaba lo tremendamente inconveniente que resultaba.

Pero le gustaba, y mucho. Y por sobre todo, por esa tremenda sensación de paz que se habia apoderado de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao ya habia sacado todos los ingredientes sobre la mesada, mientras aguardaba que él saliera de la ducha donde quiso entrar apenas llegaron.

― ¿Qué fue lo que bebiste? Tenías una mala cara allí afuera. Por poco me matas, y eso me lo debes―decía Misao, en broma, mientras elegía los fideos.

Pero se paralizó por entero cuando sintió una mano enroscando su cintura. No se lo esperaba, y más cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

Ella tragó saliva. Por el rico aroma de té verde y cigarro, ya sabía que era Saito quien habia venido de sorpresa a posarse allí. Más nunca siquiera habría soñado con eso.

Soltó el paquete de fideos que tenía en la mano, cuando percibió una segunda mano ayudando a enroscarse también.

Ya no pudo resistirse. Nunca habia podido hacerlo contra él. Pero extrañamente Misao no lo sentía sensual o posesivo como siempre, como preludio de algún encuentro íntimo, sino que sintió ese contacto algo apesumbrado y hasta nostálgico.

Los paquetes de fideos cayeron al suelo. El hambre desapareció, sino que habia surgido el tremendo deseo de ser poseída por él, que estaba muy diferente a como recordaba.

Las palabras sobraron, y Misao creyó estar en el cielo cuando él la cargó entre sus brazos como una recién desposada, con una ansiedad que a ella se le antojó tierna. Sus labios no la buscaron con brusquedad o con sensualidad, sino que la buscaron con suavidad y terneza.

La depositó delicadamente sobre aquella cama que ya habían compartido en tantas otras ocasiones, y Misao no recordaba haber tenido un preludio tan largo, ya que Saito se tomó su tiempo, para recorrer suavemente cada recodo y curva. Como si nunca antes las hubiese visto o sentido, haciendo que la mujer se sintiera volverse a descubrir porque él la tocó como nunca antes la habia tocado, con unas manos que parecían estar digiriendo lo que su alma le dictaba por fin. Como aceptando algo.

Misao se dejó hacer el amor por él como nunca antes. Y quizá no sospechaba el motivo, pero era la mejor sorpresa que podía tener luego de un viaje de trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo después de haber tenido a Misao cuantas veces su cuerpo pudo responder, es que Saito al fin pareció relajarse. No sin antes, acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla de la muchacha desnuda que estaba acostada encima de su pecho.

Habia tantas cosas que su cuerpo gritaba, y que hizo que su cuerpo entrase en una especie de estallido ante la ausencia lejana de aquella mujer, que sin que él se pudiese dar cuenta, se habia terminado convirtiendo en una pieza importante. Él no tener noticias suyas casi lo habia matado, y ahora con la certeza de tenerla aquí, solo para él, es como si el mundo se mostrase diferente a como lo veía antes.

Él siempre habia sido un hombre orgulloso, poco dado a los sentimientos o a los afectos, pero ante tanta evidencia no podía más que dejar a su cerebro rendirse ante los mismos.

Su mente y su cuerpo se lo habían gritado estos días. Y desde mucho antes, pero no tan ostensiblemente, pero de que estaban las señales, pues estaban.

Ya no podía seguir negándolo más. No a sí mismo.

 _Estaba enamorado de Misao_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oía como dormía plácidamente, y hasta a ella se le antojó que sonreía entre sueños, así que Misao se salió lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertarlo, y se escabulló de sus enormes brazos.

Habia algo que habia dejado pendiente. Su estómago pedía a gritos un poco de comida. De por si cuando vino, ya estaba con hambre, y el cansancio producido por la actividad intima vino a recrudecer esa situación.

Habia visto unas galletas en la mesada. Eso serviría. Con un poco de té seria fabuloso así que enfiló como la gracia de una felina hacia la cocina para eso.

Recorrió la cocina, y cuidó de no ensuciar mucho, ya que sabía que Saito era bastante quisquilloso con la limpieza, y no quería enfadarlo mañana, siendo que esta noche habia estado muy diferente.

―De todas formas no llegué a preguntarle porque habia bebido tanto―se dijo la joven, al tiempo que se bebía el té.

Estaba muy tranquila, cuando de repente pareció caer de cuenta de algo. Habia dejado su tableta de trabajo en la base, cuando fue a cambiarse apenas llegó de China con el resto del equipo. Y eso era un grave error, ya que tanta era su prisa por venir a buscar a Saito, y ella se habia comprometido a mandarle unas coordenadas que habia memorizado en China a Aoshi, cosa que no habia hecho, por estar enfrascada en su misión personal. Eso le podría valer un regaño terrible. Y lo que menos quería era quedar mal ante su hermano que habia confiado en ella. Además era un detalle que todavía estaba a tiempo de subsanar.

Miró por todas partes, y al fin se le ocurrió algo. Podía perfectamente usar ya sea la Tablet o la computadora de Saito. Solo se cuidaría de hacerlo desde su user u contraseña, y listo. Así que apenas divisó el aparato cerca de la cabecera de la sala, fue por el.

Todo iba bien, y estaba bien sumida tecleando lo que tenía que teclear al destinatario asignado, cuando ocurrió lo fatal, por causa de un descuido, ya que activó un archivo, que de todas maneras estaba abierto, de un correo.

―Si Saito supiera que estoy husmeando sus cosas, me mandará a cobrar multas de ciclistas―se dijo la joven, haciendo ademan de cerrar de inmediato lo que abrió sin querer, pero sus ojos verdes quedaron quietos al leer su nombre en ese archivo.

Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer ese archivo. Y tuvo que mirarla dos veces, para ver que sus ojos no la engañaban.

Sus pupilas empezaron a temblar ante esas líneas.

 _Sedúcela. Hazle el amor por las noches y las mañanas._

 _Intenta comprarle algún regalo._

 _Asegúrate de cocinarle algo, que sea algo que después ella quiera buscar._

 _No seas brusco, por el amor de dios, recuerda que el sacrificio que haces es por tu bien._

 _Al menos dale un cajón en tu ropero, para que al menos pueda guardar su ropa íntima._

 _Intenta ser detallista._

 _¿Ves que el arte de la seducción de jovencitas no es difícil?_

 _Intenta seguir mis instrucciones. Ya te dije que si las sigues ya pronto ella ni recordará lo que le indujiste a hacer._

Y no solo estas.

Había más líneas. Todas hablaban de pasos de métodos de sugestión y galanteos.

Los labios de Misao empezaron a temblar sin control. Luego sus manos y sus brazos también se vieron presas de esa sensación trémula que se gestaba desde la punta de sus pies.

Sus mejillas empezaron a perder color y su fuerza disminuyó, tanto que la Tablet cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Tampoco pudo evitar que la taza que estaba sobre la mesilla también cayera al suelo.

Tenía que ser una mentira. No podía ser cierto.

Su mente, ágil para tantas otras cosas, ahora no podía acabar de procesar lo que sus ojos acababan de leer.

¿Saito la habia estado seduciendo solo para un beneficio personal?

¿Se habia estado acostando con ella como una forma de quitar un provecho….y que además, no contento con eso, de dedicaba a compartir sus intimidades con este sujeto que le mandaba este texto?

¿Todo este tiempo habia sido víctima del más cruel engaño que podría sufrir una mujer?

¿Todo lo que ella creía como vivido no era más que una artimaña y un ardid?

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 _NOTAS FINALES  
_

Ya vamos entrando a trámites finales de este fanfic, no sabria decir si queda episodios nada más, pero ya estamos en la recta final.

Muchos besos a:

 **BLANKAORU**

 **DAMPER**

 **Le chat et le abeille**

 **PAJARITO AZUL**

 **KAMISUMI**

 **Y GUEST** que me dejó un comentario tan amable,siempre es un gusto encontrar gente que empieza a querer los MISAITO.

Mil besos a todos !

Les quiere.

Paola.


	10. Chapter 10

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saito se habia levantado de la cama al sentir el ruido de la tableta cayendo, y aunque no intuyó peligro, igual se incorporó para ir a revisar que habia ocurrido.

― ¿Estás ahí? ¿Se te cayó algo?―preguntó Saito caminando hacia la cocina.

Pero lo que vió lo paralizó aún más de lo que hubiera sido en caso que fuera un emboscador.

Misao estaba estática, echando lágrimas con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos en par en par y en el suelo, la tableta personal del director.

Saito no era estúpido, solo tuvo que hilar un poco para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Ella sabía todo!

Pero lo que más le dolió fue la mirada feroz que ella le dirigió apenas lo vió parado en la puerta, con su cabello revuelto, y portando solo sus calzoncillos.

Ella ya no pudo contener la profunda indignación que parecía iba a matarla en cualquier momento y que estallaría dentro de su cuerpo.

―¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!―fue su primer grito, uno que le salió del alma, con fiereza y dolor, tanto que la profunda aflicción que generaba pudo ser percibida por el hombre.

Ella se le acercó y empezó a golpearlo con los puños en el pecho. Obviamente no podía causarle ningún daño, ya que él era mucho más fuerte y resistente, así como tampoco él la detuvo.

Otrora se lo consideraba como un hombre que podía decir y desdecir. Esgrimir argumentos o refutarlos, pero ahora sencillamente no le salían las palabras para contener el doloroso reclamo de Misao.

Sentía como el desconsuelo e ira de la joven se trasladada a él mismo como una profunda culpa, y más ahora, cuando su frio corazón al fin le habia traído a colación los verdaderos sentimientos que esa muchacha le inspiraba.

Que era cierto que al comienzo se acercó como un modo de aprovecharse de ella y sus sentimientos pero que después esto habia mutado. Lo acababa de descubrir, porque acababa de darse cuenta. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo?

―! Eres un desgraciado!, yo sabía que tú no tenías corazón ni el mínimo afecto por nada, pero en el fondo de mi alma quería creer que yo te causaba algo, que significaba algo para ti ¡ pero no!, jamás significó nada….solo me usaste, te aprovechaste de mi―fue ahí que Misao ya no pudo evitarlo y se puso a sollozar ante el horror de Saito, que a estas alturas ya no sabía que hacer.

―Escúchame, Misao…no es tanto así como crees…―alcanzó a decirle él en voz baja, realmente atosigado por el dolor de ella.

―! Cierra la boca ¡no quiero oír tus mentiras ni juegos, solo quiero que me digas una cosa ¿!porque no puedes quererme aunque sea un poco!? ¿Qué tengo de malo?, no eres capaz de sentir aunque sea pena por mi ¡eres un cerdo miserable!―volvió a gritarle Misao

Saito se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

―Si me dieras una maldita oportunidad de explicarlo…―el hombre se sentía realmente fuera de lugar. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido en la obligación de explicarse ante nadie, y ahora estaba perdido.

―! No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra!, no contento con llenarme de falsas ideas, también te reías con tu amigo de mí, burlándote de lo que yo era, o sea que ni siquiera podré ocultar la vergüenza ante el mismísimo secretario del consejo de seguridad―chilló Misao caminando unos pasos.

Saito quiso detenerla y fue hacia ella, pero Misao echó una pataleta, y le tiró algo que le dolió aún más que la propia fuerza de la palabra.

―No te atrevas a tocarme…si tanto te preocupa que abra la boca con respecto a que me mandaste matar al ministro, no voy a decir nada―y fue ahí que se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos aguados.―. No hacía falta que armaras todo este numerito, solo tenías que habérmelo pedido, y yo lo hubiese hecho por ti. No hacía falta que me torturases de esta forma. ¡Tú sabias lo que yo sentía por ti!, así que por favor, al menos por ello, hazme el favor de soltarme, quiero salir de aquí―cercenó ella, acompañada de la mirada más afligida que Saito habia visto en su vida.

Y ni su descomunal fuerza pudo hacerle frente a semejante petición, y Saito acabó soltándola más por una cuasi resignación y la imposibilidad de seguir negándole nada, más cuando ella tenía tanta razón.

Saito, el hombre todo poderoso, que habia hecho caer gobiernos enteros y era capaz de matar sin titubear y sin que te temblase el pulso para hacerlo, la vió salir, sin moverse siquiera.

Solo cuando al fin pudo sentir que ni siquiera seguía en su edificio, fue que el hombre pareció espabilarse un poco y acabar de comprender la verdadera implicancia y significancia que esto suponía.

Tragó saliva.

Acababan de tocarle algo a Saito, que nadie sabía que tenía.

Un corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao no habia ido a su departamento esa noche, temerosa de que Saito fuera por ella. No quería verlo, no quería olerlo, no deseaba sentirlo de forma alguna.

Y ella estaba segura que la seguiría solo para poder asegurarse que ella nunca abriría la boca .Por qué de todas formas ¿que otro interés tendría?

No supo si él la siguió, porque hizo uso de toda su capacidad de sigilo para esconderse, y ni siquiera él con su ojo ultra entrenado podría alcanzarla.

¿Dónde iría?

Jamás junto a Aoshi. Su cara cubierta de lágrimas e hinchada de tanto llorar no era algo que quisiera mostrarle a su hermano, además que la avergonzaba que él supiera lo que ella habia estado haciendo.

El correcto y formal Aoshi nunca aceptaría que su hermana pequeña hubiere estado como amante del director, y así como tampoco podría responder por las acciones del jefe de los Onni en caso que se enterase de lo que habia pasado entre ella y Saito.

Aoshi lo buscaría y lo mataría. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Misao estaba enojada, pero tampoco quería que alguien perdiese su vida por causa de que ella no pudiere controlar sus sentimientos.

Esos malditos sentimientos que le habia tenido a Hajime Saito, ese perverso bastardo que le habia robado el corazón, el alma, su amor, y hasta su condenada virginidad.

Le habia quitado todo y ella se lo habia permitido sin más. Porque sus sentimientos eran genuinos y auténticos. De una profunda admiración que le habia tenido cuando lo conoció, eso habia germinado en un intenso amor que no habia dudado en abrirlo para él, en cuanto él abrió sus brazos para seducirla.

Como Aoshi estaba descartado y ella necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse donde pudiera sentirse en confianza, fue al único sitio donde podría sentirse segura y en un ambiente familiar como íntimo.

El departamento de Hannya.

Este hombre, apenas la vió parada en la puerta, no tuvo más que echarle un vistazo y abrirle la puerta sin hacerle preguntas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho habia venido a traerle un reporte, pero él no le prestaba atención.

Hajime Saito habia ido temprano a la oficina, con la ligera esperanza de poder toparse con Misao, pero ella no llegaba. Habia pasado gran parte de la noche buscándola en sitios donde ella podría estar, como su propio departamento, los bares donde iba, y hasta sus tejados favoritos.

Finalmente en medio de su rastrillaje habia podido saber que habia ido a casa del agente Hannya.

Saito no habia tenido más remedio que voltear y regresar a su casa. Tampoco tenía ánimos de exponerse ante aquel agente. Eso era algo que él y Misao debían arreglar por su propia cuenta.

Pero aun, apenas pudo dormir.

No solo porque su habitación olía a ella, o toda su maldita casa le recordase a ella, sino por el hecho de haber tenido la consciencia de darse cuenta que sentía algo por esa mujer, y que no era un simple deseo.

Es por eso que habia venido hoy con la plena decisión de hablar con ella. Quería decirle todo lo que habia pasado. Que si bien se habia acercado a ella con una intención oscura, con el tiempo se fue dando algo más auténtico, algo que él no conocía, y que ella era la primera mujer por la que sentía eso.

Una mezcla de deseo, ansiedad y ternura, en la medida que lo permitía su propio carácter. Por eso ya no podía negar que lo único que quería en estos momentos era poder verla.

Cho seguía hablando de un reporte.

― ¿Has visto si la agente Makimashi se ha reportado ya?―preguntó de solapo, interrumpiendo la letanía del cazador de espadas, quien se asustó por aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

El rubio parpadeó un segundo antes de responder. Nunca antes le habia visto una mirada tan aprehensiva al director antes.

―No se ha reportado aun. Pero quizá venga más tarde ¿no cree?

―Esto no es el colegio. Llámela de inmediato y ordénele que se presente.

Cho estaba confundido, aunque igual activó su aparato para comunicarse con la agente Makimashi. Como sea, resultó infructuoso, y cuando se lo comunicó al director, el rostro de seria preocupación, acabó por darle cierta iluminación.

Obvio que no iba a decírselo de frente.

Solo cuando salió, y pudo estar bien lejos del rostro extraño del director, esgrimió―. ¿Porque tengo la impresión que él tiene más interés de lo normal por la agente Makimashi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En tanto no lejos de ahí, pero inmersa por completo en su drama personal, y con el rostro opacado por la pena, y el cansancio, por no haber dormido en absoluto, se encontraba Misao Makimashi en la ventana de la sala del departamento de Hannya, donde ella habia venido a pasar la noche, en un intento desesperado de marcharse lejos de cualquier sitio que pudiere recordarle a Saito.

Pero aunque intentase sofocar de algún modo su tremenda aflicción, lo cierto es que ni su natural simpatía y su autocontrol como una agente entrenada podían ayudarla.

Lo único que la hizo voltear fue cuando Hannya se acercó tras ella a pasarle una taza de café.

―Tiene crema, como recuerdo que te gusta―adujo el hombre

Ella asintió, y lo tomó sin decir una sola palabra.

Hannya decidió hablar sin rodeos.

―Mi excusa para estar aquí es que tengo día libre, pero tú, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?, ¿Qué no tienes un trabajo y un deber que cumplir?

Misao parpadeó un poco, pero no volteó a mirarlo.

―No voy a regresar. Tengo pensado renunciar.

Esto si tomó por sorpresa al hombre, que si tuviera un rostro para mostrar, denotaría un asombro y estupor ante aquella declaración.

―! Pero Misao!

―No, Hannya….ya no soporto la situación. No seré capaz de ir ahí y seguir viéndole la cara a algunas personas, no me obligues a decirte que fue lo que ocurrió, pero puedo asegurarte que no ha sido agradable. Necesito alejarme de allí ¿me entiendes?―adujo ella con seriedad y abatimiento.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio….―replicó Hannya, quien no necesitaba que ella le contara que todo esto tenía que ver con el director Hajime Saito.

―No soy tan fuerte como todos piensan―respondió ella, volteándose para mirar a Hannya.

―Solo te estas engañando a ti misma, tu eres una mujer creada y entrenada para ser una agente, demasiado buena para darte por vencida. Y además esto es tu vida, Misao…―alegó Hannya

―Tengo que retirarme…

―Querrás decir huir―contraatacó el hombre.

―Tu no me entiendes, Hannya. En mi estado actual no puedo ser útil al servicio―argumentó ella

Él se cansó y decidió ser directo. No podía ver que una mujer tan capaz como ella quisiera tirar su brillante futuro por algo como eso.

―Deja de decir tonterías, Misao. No puedes descuidar tus obligaciones por una estúpida decepción amorosa. Vas a tener que madurar, porque te necesitamos más que nunca.

Misao enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos al oír hablar así a Hannya.

― ¿Tu… ya lo sabias?―balbuceó la joven.

― ¿Tengo ojos, no es cierto?, por supuesto que sabía de ti y del director. Ya sospechaba que algo habia allí. Y justamente por eso, no vas a renunciar a tu puesto, en todo caso, pide un traslado a otro sitio si no puedes verlo―solucionó Hannya.

Aunque Misao intuía que su buen amigo no estaba completamente enterado de lo ocurrido con el engaño de Saito. Pero mejor así. Era demasiado embarazoso.

Misao bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Hannya tenía razón. Su trabajo al servicio del país era su vida. Habia nacido y entrenado para ser una agente. No podía jamás imaginarse una vida diferente a ésta.

―Voy a salir un momento. Te prometo que lo voy a pensar―esgrimió finalmente la chica

Su buen amigo se limitó a sonreírle. Él tenía la creencia que Misao era demasiado tenaz como para dejarse apabullar por este tipo de sentimentalismos.

Pero también comprendía que lo mejor era dejarla sola, a sus anchas para que meditara sobre lo que realmente deseara.

También decidió que no hablaría con Aoshi de esto.

Era mejor mantenerlo al margen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era definitivo que Misao no habia venido a reportarse a la agencia.

Saito no pudo concentrarse en la pila de trabajo o en lo que fue ese día. Según sus informes, Hannya estaba en su día libre, y Aoshi, el hermano de la causante de sus quebrantos parecía no saber nada, de hecho estaba bastante ocupado con la elaboración del plan de una próxima misión. De hecho habia ido como un par de veces a preguntarle un par de cosas.

Seguro no le extrañaba que su hermana no hubiese venido. Era natural que Misao estuviere cumpliendo misiones afuera a veces sin necesidad de venir a la base.

De cualquier forma, a Saito todo este asunto se le hacía bastante insoportable porque él era un hombre acostumbrado a solucionar sus cosas por su cuenta y no tenía habito a mantener emociones de apego, y por eso es que la situación lo desesperaba, ya que apenas anoche habia descubierto lo peligroso que podía ser cuando alguien significaba tanto para alguien.

Justo lo que habia descubierto que le ocurría con Misao.

El descifrar que sin darse cuenta se habia enamorado de ella era tan peligroso como liberador. Pero también habia sido fatal, porque ni eso lo excluía de haber jugado de esa forma con ella.

Usarla, y que ella lo hubiera evidenciado fue algo muy fuerte. Era evidente que no iba a perdonarlo jamás.

Saito marchó hacia los ascensores, rumbo a buscar a la única persona con la que tenía confianza y con quien precisaba poder hablar de esto. Porque si seguía solo en su oficina podía darle un ataque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita miraba a Saito con unos ojos escrutadores.

No parecía sorprendido de oír la retahíla de la confesión de Saito.

―Ya. Ahora puedes burlarte―culminó Saito, sentándose en el sillón de visitas de la elegante oficina del secretario del Consejo de Seguridad.

El aludido sonrió y se tocó el hombro.

―No me reiré de este asunto. Aunque déjame decirte que yo sospechaba que esto podría ocurrir. Lo malo es que empezaste a sentir algo por ella.

―Como si no pudiera ponerse peor. Pero necesito conversar con ella, hoy no se reportó, aunque sé que se encuentra en una casa que no es la suya―añadió Saito.

― ¿No esperaras que te perdone?―increpó Okita, enarcando una ceja

―Demonios que no tengo idea. Pero ella no me dio de tiempo de explicar nada―apuntó Saito sin quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca. De hecho ya estaba diciendo más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado que diría.

Y solo estaba abriendo la boca porque con Okita tenía esa confianza casi ciega que habia devenido por ser antiguos compañeros de armas que se forjaron en pos de un creencia, que al menos Saito seguía sosteniendo, y que estaba plenamente seguro que Okita también.

Okita pareció estudiarlo unos momentos.

―Pero ella está en un sitio seguro ¿verdad?

―En casa de un agente del Onni. No me fue difícil rastrearla. No está escondida. No quiere estar en un sitio donde podamos coincidir.

Okita tomó asiento en el enorme sillón frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Sabes?, creo que deberías calmarte, regresar a tus labores, y ya mañana buscarla para charlar con calma―adujo Okita con mucha tranquilidad―. Después de todo, se vería ridículo que el director de la agencia de seguridad de este país estuviera descuidando su deber, por seguir a una chiquilla ¿no te parece?

Saito bufó al oír esto. No solo por la tremenda razón que tenían esas palabras y que probablemente él mismo le hubiese dirigido a Okita o a cualquier otro que estuviere sufriendo por estas cosas en vez de dedicarse a sus obligaciones.

Ahora estaba comprobando en carne propia que no era divertido.

Pero sin embargo lo tomaría como un consejo. Tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que mejor regresar a eso. Ya más tarde cuando regresare a su casa, vería la forma de poder comunicarse con esa mujercita que habia conseguido lo que nadie nunca.

Hacerlo perder su autocontrol de sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misao no habia hecho más que vagar casi sin rumbo dentro de todo el día. Volvió un rato a su departamento, pero solo a recoger un par de cosas que llevaría a casa de Hannya.

Tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar en ese lugar.

Y no es le molestase. Ella adoraba este pequeño cuchitril porque era su pequeño mundo privado.

Lo que le dolía es que ese maldito lugar le recordaba demasiado a ese Saito que le habia hecho el amor durante meses, que dormía con ella arropándola, que le cocinaba rico y que además se portaba atento, claro a su manera.

Un Saito que ella habia llegado amar más intensamente, pero que al final no habia resultado más que un engaño. En ese departamento habían pasado su primera noche juntos, y como él estaba habituado a quedarse allí en ocasiones, ella le habia acondicionado un cajón en el armario donde hasta guardaba sus toallas e incluso calcetines.

Le habia puesto un sillón de felpa cómodo, porque odiaba sentarse en los tatamis. Y hasta habia comprado un juego de ollas wok, para que él pudiera cocinar esos deliciosos platos de fideos.

Su departamento entero le recordaría a él. Es por eso que no podía quedarse porque tampoco tenía fuerzas como para deshacerse de todo eso.

Todavía estaba demasiado desconsolada y su corazón roto no era algo que pudiera arreglarse en una tarde. Además tenía la autoestima hecha añicos y no quería ni siquiera mirar su rostro en los espejos.

La lágrimas volvieron a caer copiosamente de sus ojos. No podía detenerlas, salían de ella antes que su consciencia pudiera frenarlas.

Estaba tan absorta en su tormento, sentada sobre su cama, aquella donde tantas veces habia amanecido en los brazos de ese mentiroso, que no sintió ni percibió que algo se acercaba a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La caída de la noche no solo marcó el fin de las actividades normales en la agencia de seguridad, y extrañamente se respiró un aire de calma, y Saito lo agradeció porque eso implicaba que podía volver a su casa, y poder enfrascarse en su drama personal sin que interfiriera con su trabajo.

Se sentía un poco estúpido, pero también era el único momento que tendría para poder dedicarse a buscar a Misao y hablar a solas con ella.

Y vaya que ella tendría que oírle.

Decidió que no iría a casa del agente Hannya como suponía que debía, ya que lo primero era ir a ver en el departamento de ella. Porque también era muy probable que ella hubiese vuelto. Además que le molestaría ver como ese agente lo escrutaría y él no estaba como para responder preguntas estúpidas que no le concernían a otra persona.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de Misao, sus sentidos de sigilo se dieron cuenta que no habia ruidos dentro, así que con una artimaña entró dentro, porque tampoco era como para tocar el timbre.

Cuando entró, el olor de té blanco le entró por las narices.

Sin duda que ella habia estado aquí. Porque el perfume era muy reciente.

Recorrió el sitio. Como sospechaba ya no habia nadie o quizá se habia marchado al verlo llegar.

Se puso a contemplar el lugar.

Por supuesto que también estaba plagado de recuerdos para él.

Todos los malditos cambios que ella habia hecho allí para que él se sintiese más cómodo estaban a la vista. Aunque él siempre habia fingido que no le interesaba o que no se daba cuenta, la verdad es que si se habia percatado de estos pequeños esfuerzos.

Entró a la habitación y el olor de té blanco se hizo más fuerte. Sin duda que ella habia estado allí de manera reciente.

Paseó sus ojos en la cama semi deshecha. Eso sí le pareció un poco extraño. Aunque luego su visión objetiva no pudo dejar de notar que un pequeño souvenir que siempre estuvo en la mesita de noche también estaba en el suelo.

Saito enarcó una ceja, y finalmente en un imprevisto movimiento, se volteó sacando un arma para apuntar a quien sea que habia venido a colarse a sus espaldas y que su sentido de agente habia percibido.

Pero el que estaba allí no era otro más que Hannya ¿Qué rayos hacia ese estúpido aquí?

Saito suspiró, bajó su arma y sus ojos se encontraron fijamente con los del agente, que por cierto, era subordinado suyo.

― ¿Qué hace aquí?―increpó Hannya

―Creo que eso no le incumbe. Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?―consultó Saito.

―Vine a ver si Misao estaba aquí.

― ¿Acaso no estaba en tu casa?―enarcó Saito.

―Estaba, pero algo no anda bien. Misao no suele desaparecer tantas horas sin enviar aunque sea un aviso. Ha desconectado su celular y no puedo hallar su última conexión―avizoró Hannya, que aunque no estaba contento de ver a ese hombre ahí, también sabía que Saito entendería que también era raro que una agente como Misao estuviere tantas horas sin comunicarse.

El director también lo pensó. Aunque comprendiendo el daño que él le habia hecho quizá también era probable que Misao decidiera estar sola y esconderse un rato. Pero si le pareció raro que no avisara de tal cosa a su amigo, más cuando estaba habituada a hacerlo.

En ese instante, un pequeño click proveniente de su tableta inteligente apareció en la pantalla, trayendo un mensaje de remitente encriptado.

Saito enarcó una ceja y lo revisó, sacándolo de su bolsillo, ya que podía ser alguna llamada o aviso del consejo de seguridad, pero cuando abrió el archivo, sus usuales ojos ámbar quedaron pasmados ante unas cortas letras que salieron de ella.

Tenemos a tu pequeña comadreja.

Si haces lo que te decimos, quizá puedas volver a verla.

Tú decides.

Saito se quedó de una pieza al leer eso, y miró alternativamente su tableta y a Hannya que lo miraba con suspenso.

―Parece….que la han secuestrado…―finalmente alcanzó a decir Saito en un hilo de voz.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

* * *

 **Notas  
**

Fanfic al que sólo le faltan dos episodios más y termina.

Espero no haber cometido tantos errores de edición, amigos. Espero les siga gustando la propuesta y me sigan acompañando.

 **Blankaoru, Pajarito Azul, Roev86, Isadi, Kamisumi, Gloria Virginia, ladyisa94, lizzzb, eurice, solange akabane, stela, umbrala, Nel Chan.**

 **Mil gracias por el tiempo que me regalan para leerme.**

Recuerden que sus rws son como el kepchup de mis papas fritas.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	11. Chapter 11

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

¿Quién podría tener las suficientes agallas como para desafiar de forma tan descarada al director de inteligencia de un país, supeditándolo a que accediese a unas demandas, bajo apercibimiento de lastimar a su amante?

Como sea, eso habia logrado lo que ni siquiera estar en un interrogatorio bajo tortura podría lograr. Que Saito se pusiese furioso.

¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer esto?

Hannya lo miraba a su vez, casi sin saber que decir. Misao era como una hermana para él y ahora venía a enterarse que la habían secuestrado para quitarle algo a su amante que detentaba un cargo de poder.

Hannya estaba enfadado, pero aun así, tampoco iba a perderle a Saito el respeto por su rango, porque sabía que ese hombre habia estado buscando a Misao, lo que le decía que quizá ese hombre de verdad podría no tener interés en dañarla y sería el más interesado en recuperarla.

Saito recuperó la compostura.

―Manejaremos esto de forma extraoficial, agente―ordenó finalmente Saito.

Hannya lo miró pero de alguna manera convino.

―Pero pasado el tiempo reglamentario lo reportaré oficialmente―fue la respuesta de hombre sin rostro.

Ese modo de hablar tan familiar habia resultado de haber pasado toda la madrugada intentando rastrear el mensaje que el director habia recibido por la noche cuando ambos hurgaban en el departamento de Misao por el mismo motivo.

Al final, la delicada cuestión habia unido a ambos hombres. Saito habia movido todos sus contactos y todo el poder que podía llegar a tener en ciertos sectores para ver si algún contacto sabía algo del secuestro. Hannya dedicó en rastrear el mensaje, pero todas las pistas lo conducían a un punto muerto.

Finalmente ya llegada la mañana los dos hombres se reportaron a la base, visiblemente cansados por la falta de descanso.

Fue ahí que Saito le mencionó que lo ideal sería mantener la extra oficialidad del asunto y donde Hannya habia concordado que lo haría al menos hasta pasado el tiempo reglamentario para reportar una desaparición.

Finalmente Hannya se marchó a seguir indagando, en tanto Saito se quedó en la oficina intentando usar los recursos que tenía allí, para intentar conseguir datos.

Casi no pensó para hacer llamar a Cho.

―Director, estoy haciendo como cien reportes, creo que usted más que nadie sabe mi agenda―rezongó el cazador de espadas. Técnicamente era su día libre, solo tenía trabajo administrativo, por eso se extrañó sobremanera al recibir la orden de presentarse ante el director.

Saito estaba de espaldas a él, así que cuando volteó, Cho no solo quedó petrificado por la orden que le dio, sino también al ver el rostro ojeroso y cansado del hombre. Cho no recordaba haberle ese aspecto jamás.

―Al diablo con eso. Su nueva orden es esta, rastrear como sea a la agente Misao Makimashi. No escatime en usar los medios para producir información acerca de su paradero.

Cho que seguía con la boca abierta, se tragó las ganas de preguntar más aunque su mente intentaba trabajar mil por hora.

―La misión es de extrema confidencialidad. Solo tiene órdenes de reportar esto ante mí. No puede hacerlo ante ningún otro agente o superior suyo―fueron las palabras de fogueo de Saito.

Cho aún seguía viéndolo extrañado, pero una orden era una orden. Pero no recordaba haber recibido una tan escueta en su hoja de servicio.

El rubio y perspicaz agente secreto quiso replicar algo, pero luego recordó su propia posición, y que su único deber era la de acatar órdenes aunque estas no le dejaren de parecer extrañas.

―Ni una palabra de esto a otro que no sea yo mismo o el agente Hannya―acotó Saito como final.

Cho dejó de lado la sonrisa y se limitó a cuadrarse.

Solo cuando hubo salido del rango de vista del director, se secó el sudor de la frente. Con la cara de Saito lo más seguro era permanece callado y en cuanto a la misión que le habían encomendado pues lo mejor era recurrir a lo mejor que sabía hacer y que era recolectar información. Si el director tenía ese aspecto, es porque no la habia encontrado así que eso doblaba la dificultad del trabajo. Tampoco siguió pensando en las extrañas implicaciones que esto tenía. Cho era una persona a la cuales las probables implicaciones románticas del asunto le daban igual.

Su trabajo era la de obedecer y listo.

.

.

.

.

¿La mafia china?

¿Los malditos misileros rusos?

La lista de gente que pudiere odiarlo a nivel personal era larga, pero existía una regla dentro de todo esto y es que nunca se habían tomado represalias a nivel personal para alcanzar algo. A Saito siempre le pareció un juego sucio.

El que sea que estuviera amenazándolo así, era alguien de cierto poder, porque hasta ahora habia podido burlar todos sus intentos y las del mismo agente Hannya.

Pero sin duda que él y su accionar lo molestaba, por eso habia solicitado como condición para liberación de la rehén, su propia renuncia.

Habia intentado responder con algún mensaje encriptado aquella primera amenaza, solicitando lo primero que se pide en estos casos; una prueba de vida de la agente Makimashi. Que tampoco tenía y eso le desesperaba aún más. No solo porque no tenía control sobre algo y eso era inconcebible para un hombre como él.

Estaba usando muchos recursos para encontrar a Misao y sin noticias.

Volvió a tomar asiento en el enorme sillón de la oficina mientras su mente seguía divagando en probables enemigos los suficientemente audaces como para hacer esto.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos como le permitía la enorme pesadez que sentía. Sumado a la sensación de casi ahogamiento que tenía en el pecho, pero el aspirar el aire que parecía venir de un sitio cerrado se le metió a los pulmones imprimiéndole fuerza para finalmente despertar de un sueño forzado.

Se incorporó violentamente, aspirando aire por la boca, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes, fruto de la contención que habia tenido.

Misao empezó a jadear luego de sentir el sabor metálico extraño en la boca. Todavía estaba mareada y confundida..

― ¿Dónde demonios estoy?―fue su primer pensamiento que no tardó nada en salir de su boca.

Una vez pasados los segundos de extrañeza y de no saber dónde estaba, su mente entrenada de agente empezó a cavilar y percatarse. Mirando por todas partes y mirar el sórdido y oscuro lugar, y atando cabos porque su último recuerdo consciente era que algo la tomó estando en su habitación, se percató que la había traído a la fuerza en este lugar.

No reconocía el sitio de nada.

― ¿Quién pudo haberme sustraído? ¿Por qué?―obviamente lo primero que hizo apenas saltó del pequeño catre donde estaba fue acercarse a lo que parecía ser un orificio de ventilación. También divisó una puerta de estilo acorazado, una especie de lujo dentro del sórdido cuarto. Sobre el catre solo habia un colchón pegado al mismo, pero sin sabanas ni almohadas. Evidentemente por seguridad habían quitado de allí cualquier elemento que ella pudiere usar.

Su mente ágil intentó procesar cualquier método de salida rápida, pero era imposible sin saber o ver a que se enfrentaba.

¿Sería Japón?

¿Por qué alguien se tomaría en secuestrar a alguien tan insignificante como ella?

¿La someterían a tortura para quitarle información sobre algo?

Eso pareció apretar de furia a Misao.

―! Pues que se atrevan!―gritó repentinamente la muchacha. Era cierto, ella no le temía a la tortura y a los interrogatorios bajo presión. Ya bastante estúpida se sentía por haber permitido que alguien la secuestre como para venir ahora a abrir la boca.

Aunque enseguida volvía a sentarse sobre el catre.

Ella no estaría así si no fuera por su propia inutilidad que habia cimentado por estar estúpidamente enfrascada en su drama personal como si fuera una adolescente.

Pero aunque intentase aplacarlo con furia, ese crudo sentimiento de dolor típico de un corazón roto al saberse usado y restregado volvió a ella con intensidad.

Ella amaba a ese hombre por sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo y se odiaba en estos momentos por aquello. Al final ya no pudo seguir pensando en el horrible pesar de su propio e inexplicable cautiverio, sino en la desazón de su propio corazón.

.

.

.

.

El secretario del Consejo de Seguridad era en teoría una de las personas más poderosas de Japón, ya que se encargaba del trabajo administrativo del órgano que conducía los destinos del país, claro en teoría debería estar por encima del director de la agencia de seguridad, Hajime Saito, pero todo el mundo sabía que eso no era tal, ya que el verdadero brazo ejecutor, al que nunca nadie discutía era a Saito, si a éste no le gustaba algo cocinado en el Consejo, lo cambiaba, demás está decir que Saito tenía ese carisma especial y un aura de respeto que no tenían ellos. Saito era capaz de inspirar y movilizar a todos los agentes, y eso porque sabían que ese hombre además de incorruptible habia pertenecido a una de las castas de hombres ya casi extintas del país: los famosos Shinsengumi del antiguo gobierno, quienes tenían una fidelidad y lealtad absoluta por su nación.

Soji Okita habia obtenido ese puesto, no solo porque Saito se lo hubiese sugerido al Consejo, sino también porque él mismo era un miembro sobreviviente de esa casta a su vez, y también porque era el único hombre en quien el director confiaba para darle un puesto de ese calibre.

Si solo recién habia accedido a un puesto estratégico dentro del nuevo gobierno era porque su maldita mala salud del pasado le habia impedido hacer varias cosas.

Okita cerró los ojos, ante ese pensamiento. Pronto debería de cambiar eso, no le tembló la mano la mano para cambiar algo y no le temblaría en el futuro. Así debía portarse alguien que portaba un cargo tan delicado como el suyo.

En ese instante, la puerta de su espaciosa oficina se abrió anunciando con la voz del computador.

 _Hajime Saito, director ejecutivo de Agencia de Seguridad, acceso autorizado por clave de seguridad._

En ese momento volteó y se encontró con cierta sorpresa con algo que no recordaba haber visto desde sus épocas de guerreo más arduos.

El hombre que veía entrar se veía agotado, y con aspecto de cansancio.

Okita lo vió entrar sin ceremonia y arrojarse al sillón que estaba frente al escritorio del secretario.

―Demonios, ¿se puede saber que ocurre contigo?―lanzó Okita, al parecer mostrando preocupación.

Saito parecía tener sus ojos ámbares fijos en algún punto indeterminado.

―Se la llevaron, Okita….se la llevaron para tenderme una trampa a mi…

―Espera ¿se llevaron a quién?, ¿y cómo es eso de que te están tendiendo una trampa?―preguntó Okita

Saito jamás dejó de mirar ese punto indeterminado con el rostro sumamente serio.

―Alguien la secuestró a ella―soltó de vuelta, y al decirlo se le notaba la rabia contenida en ella―. Y lo hizo solo con el único efecto de doblegarme―agregó finalmente con los labios apretados, y los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Okita parecía confundido.

― ¿Pero quién ella? ¿Podrías ser más claro?

―! Me refiero a Misao! ¿de quién más podría estar hablando?

Okita pareció sorprenderse abriendo algo sus ojos, aunque enseguida pareció reponerse y se sentó en su sillón reglamentario.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?―atinó preguntar

―Me piden que renuncie al puesto o de lo contrario no aseguran que ella pueda estar bien―adujo Saito sin mirar a Okita

― ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo consejo acerca de lo que debes de hacer o de lo que _puedes_ hacer?―subrayó el secretario, mirándolo fijamente

Saito no notó el tono con el cual le estaba hablando su mejor amigo y aunque no lo ejerciera en la práctica, su superior en rango de oficialidad.

―He movilizado mis recursos disponibles pero no tengo noticias. Mucho menos he levantado la alarma del asunto a nadie. No quiero tener a Shinomori encima mío.

Okita siguió mirándolo.

―Sabes que la mujer de alguien que tiene poder o carga con uno cercano al mismo siempre estará en una posición vulnerable.

Saito lo miró extrañado.

―Misao no es mi mujer, y eso lo sabes. O de cualquier forma, su posición no implicaba que intentaran hacerle esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con la gente que persigo con mis acciones de director de seguridad.

Okita parecía tener un pulso extraño en ese momento.

―Entonces si no es nada tuyo, pues ya sabes que responderles….no necesitas mis consejos. Después de todo, en toda guerra, _siempre hay bajas_.

Eso pareció enervar aún más a Saito.

―! De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ella muera!, aunque sea lo último que haga iré a traerla donde este y personalmente mataré a quien se atrevió a meterla en este lio.

― ¿En serio lo harás?, recién dijiste que no era nada tuyo. Pero por otra parte ¿no estas olvidando algo?―increpó Okita

Saito extremó su mirada. Okita siempre habia sido muy directo, pero esta vez parecía estar disfrutando con la situación, dándole un tinte que no tenía a la situación y eso ya no le estaba gustando. Mas cuando él era alguien que estaba en poder de muchas confidencias por parte de Saito.

―Sé cuál es mi deber―replicó Saito

―Exacto, y en tu deber, como siempre que tú y yo hemos servido, teníamos bien aprendido, que lo primero son las obligaciones y luego los problemas personales. Y desde el inicio me dijiste que estuviste usando recursos que estaban a tu mano por causa de tu cargo para usarlas en tu búsqueda de esa mujer ¿o me equivoco?

― ¿Qué demonios te sucede?―se levantó Saito del sillón. Habia venido buscando algún consejo a medida y a cambio estaba recibiendo una reprimenda y directamente le decía que debía dejarla morir, porque su cargo era más importante.

―Ya sabes que si no puedes cumplir con el juramento que hiciste de cumplir con tu deber por encima de un romance particular, pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer, Saito, y te lo digo por tu bien, porque somos amigos y esto está afectando tu desempeño profesional―pareció tener una pausa metódica para luego añadir―. _Renuncia_.

Saito en medio de la tremenda lucha emocional que tenía en su cabeza no pudo evitar vislumbrar la lógica de esas palabras. Un agente como él debería estar listo para saber dónde terminaba su vida privada y comenzaba el deber que tenía implícita con la investidura de su cargo.

Pero eso no era lo que él quería escuchar. Independientemente de que Misao fuese su mujer, ella también era una agente que estaba siendo utilizada por fuerzas externas para extorsionar a un superior jerárquico .

Un delito a todas luces, y Okita le hablaba de bajas necesarias.

―Entonces crees que mi renuncia es necesaria….―finalmente urdió Saito

Okita no respondió pero en su mirada estaba implícita lo positivo de la respuesta. Y Saito supo verlo. Okita no lo estaba considerando digno de ocupar una posición como la que él tenía, donde estaba anteponiendo deseos personales por encima de su deber.

Fue entonces que salió de allí. Debía respirar aire puro y seguir pensando, y de paso seguir rastreando a Hannya o Cho. Pero ya no quería seguir estando allí teniendo un escrutinio ético o moral con Okita, de la cual no esperaba tal cosa, aunque en el fondo lo comprendía. Okita era su amigo, y era el único que sería capaz de decirle estas cosas, y ponerle en consideración todo esto, porque era un amigo. No valía la pena pelear con él.

.

.

.

.

Algo otras veces inconcebible estaba pasando. Generalmente nunca cruzaban caminos porque sus tareas siempre habían sido diferentes. Uno era un mago de la infiltración y el espionaje, y el otro era un genio de las tareas de búsqueda de datos o pistas.

Así es, Hannya y Cho habían cruzado caminos en medio de su búsqueda común. Y ahí estaban cruzando datos obtenidos.

―Por dios, pareciera que un fantasma se la tragó, en serio ¿no podríamos pensar que la agente Makimashi ya pudo haber sido asesinada?―requirió Cho aunque enseguida cambió su semblante luego de ver la cara de Hannya―. Está bien, lo siento. Sé que ella es tu conocida o algo así.

―Mejor cállate y sigue intentando descifrar los códigos de dónde provino ese mensaje―le silenció Hannya.

.

.

.

.

Saito estaba en la oficina sumamente afectado aun por las palabras de Okita y fijando cada tanto su tableta esperando reportes de Hannya o Cho, que tenían la premisa de hacerlo cada una hora, pero sin novedades pertinentes.

Un sonido le anunció la llegada de un mensaje encriptado dentro de su tableta personal.

Cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta de que no era otra cosa que la prueba de vida que usualmente se mandan en los secuestros extorsivos.

Saito habia visto cientos de este tipo de videos en su vida, pero nunca le habían movido un pelo, pero ahora podría decirse que su corazón entró en desesperación al verlo. Un corto donde mostraba una Misao evidentemente inconsciente sobre lo que parecía ser un catre. Se notaba que respiraba y a lado suyo habia un periódico del día. Tenía el rostro apesumbrado, como si hubiese estado sufriendo mucho antes de haber sido silenciada por aquellos quienes la habían secuestrado. Y eso aunque fuere invisible para otros, no lo era para él.

Y saberse el culpable de tamaña cosa era más de lo que su airado pecho pretendía soportar. ¡Al diablo el deber!, Okita tenía razón, a él ya no le interesaba el deber ni el juramento que hizo de proteger a este país. No le importaba. Prefería anteponerla a ella ante cualquier otra cosa. Prefería verla a salvo, viva, quizá odiándolo a muerte por lo que le habia hecho, pero al menos estaría sana y salva. Estaría dispuesto a pagar el precio de entregar su cargo, que siempre pensó era la cosa que más amaba en el mundo, porque desde ese sillón podía desplegar su justicia, pero ahora nada podía tener importancia.

Con sus considerables recursos no era capaz de salvarla ¿para que lo quisiera?, estaba probando su inutilidad y su incapacidad de poder actuar en consecuencia.

Ya estaba poniéndose en pie. Ya no tenía otro remedio. Debía renunciar. Debía poder ver libre a Misao del yugo de su propia inoperancia. Después de todo, el único artífice de su propia situación era él mismo.

Pero allí justo en ese instante, vinieron a él cientos de ideas, como detonadas por la decisión que acababa de tomar y que estaba en camino de comunicar al Consejo vía transmisión en la sala del secretario.

¿Quién saldría beneficiado con su ida?

¿Quién conocía a fondo los sentimientos que él tenía por esa mujer?, porque una amante podría tener y no darle importancia, pero quien organizó todo esto era alguien que conocía la intimidad de sus sentimientos, algo que no sabía nadie, excepto…

Alguien que anhelaba su cargo y su posición. Que quizá lo recelaba. Que tenía lo recursos para despistar a los mejores agentes, porque apretaba los botones desde allí mismo.

Que lo conocía tanto que era capaz de tocar los botones adecuados con tal de hacerlo trastabillar en su mente. Alguien en quien confiaba tanto como para no percatarse ni hilar alguna premisa básica, porque Saito era un detective nato, pero esto no lo habia podido dilucidar, porque siempre habia antepuesto los sentimientos de amistad que sentía por esta persona.

Alguien que habia sido capaz de manipularlo.

Pero las cartas ya habían sido echadas para Saito.

Abrió sus ojos ámbares detonando una furia ilimitada y abrió, casi destrozando su propia puerta para salir de ahí luego de que la verdad, horrorosa, pero verdad al fin, se le hubiera develado ante sus ojos. Lo que no supo ver antes porque sus emociones habían estado involucradas.

.

.

.

.

" _Hajime Saito, director de Agencia de Seguridad, con acceso autorizado según clave de seguridad_ "

Esas palabras del computador fue lo que oyó Okita quien estaba sentado dando la espalda a la puerta, pero de alguna forma casi sabiendo lo que se venía. Porque conocía a Saito, quien ahora podía estar estúpidamente enamorado y con las emociones comprometidas, pero que también era un hombre sumamente inteligente.

Sonrió al oír los pasos de las botas de Saito, pero por sobre todo el ruido metálico de la cabeza de pistón de un arma al cual estaban preparándole casquillos.

Volvió a sonreír.

―Okita…

La voz de Saito llamándolo con un desprecio casi inhumano finalmente lo hizo voltear y ahí lo vió con sus ojos centelleantes de ira y con el arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

―Así que lo dilucidaste….

―Las reglas han cambiado ahora, entrégame a Misao o te mueres―la voz de Saito, dura y fría, y con el pulgar listo para hacer volar los sesos de Okita lo decían todo

―Tu no mereces el cargo que tienes y lo sabes―volvió a sonreír Okita, pero Saito no tenía animo de seguir con el teatro, ya luego se encargaría de derramar su furia debida con él, ahora necesitaba que Misao regresara con bien.

―Te daré un conteo razonable para que llames a tus secuaces y me traigan a Misao. Sabes que no me temblará la mano para liquidarte, maldito traidor.

―! Oye!―respondió risueño―. No tan rápido, que todavía tengo un juego para ti. La verdad esperaba que renunciaras, yo asumía el cargo, te devolvía a tu mujer y todos estaríamos felices, pero ante estas nuevas circunstancias creo que tendré que recurrir a unos efectos especiales… _algo dramáticos_ ―agregó Okita

―! No estoy para juegos!―soltó Saito airoso.

―Mi equipo tiene ordenes de ejecutar a la mujer si no me comunico cada media hora con ellos ¿quieres hacer el intento de probar?

Los ojos de Saito brillaron.

―Pues hazlo….y de paso diles que tu estúpido golpe ha fracasado y que lo abortas, ¡quiero a Misao, libre ahora!―acercándose mas con su arma en filo.

Okita sonrió, y antes de que Saito pudiera preverlo la puerta de entrada se cerró automáticamente, y el sonido del chasquido de un arma hizo eco en el sitio.

Como si fuera un arma apuntándole. Alguien que Saito no pudo prevenir, porque habia aparecido casi subrepticiamente.

―Un maldito ninja―dedujo Saito para sus adentros cuando se percató que un hombre alto y aspecto frio y con efectivos atuendos de ninjutsu le estaba apuntando a la cabeza también.

―Oh, te presento a Murakami, es un gran ninja de Yamimobu ,y quizá te esté apuntando con una automática ahora, pero también tiene una katana de esas afiladas que adorábamos usar antes. ¿No te parece poético?―sonrió de nuevo Okita

Y Saito estaba decidido a pegarle un tiro a Okita, pero el saber que hacer eso podría de paso matar a Misao, ya que el muy imbécil tenía que reportarse cada media hora a quienes tenían a la mujer. Sería una muerte en vano.

No tuvo de otra más que bajar el arma y arrojarla a un costado.

Quizá debía hacer esto por las buenas y renunciar. Ya luego encontraría como matar a Okita como el perro que era.

Pero no contó con que Murakami que estaba detrás de él le diera una feroz estocada con el mango de su katana, habia sido tan rápido, además como que habia adoptado una posición casi de rendición no supo detener el golpe que al final hizo que perdiera la capacidad de consciencia, y cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

Okita que lo estaba mirando, con esa sonrisa que nunca lo abandonaba añadió.

―Supongo que como éste estúpido no quiere las cosas fáciles, le daré una muestra dramática de cómo se hacen las cosas. Obvio, antes de matarlo, porque ahora menos que nunca podría dejarlo vivo. Porque si me entrega el cargo, sé que me buscará y me matará, lo conozco―estableció Okita al tiempo que levantaba la mirada ante el impasible ninja que estaba parado allí para dirigirle la palabra:

― Levántalo, lo llevaremos a que haga una última visita a la mujer.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ EN CAPITULO FINAL**_

* * *

 _ **notas**_

 _Bueno, ya tenemos la identidad del manipulador y traidor, aunque muy dentro suyo, Okita tiene sus propias razones, pero en fin.  
_

 _Esto ya esta terminando, solo resta el episodio final, que creanme que le acabo de cambiar el final, tenia planeado uno pero ayer se me ocurrió otro que es el que va a tener._

 _Saben que estoy muy agradecida a **Blankaoru, Roev86, Isadi, Kamisumi, Pajarito** que no olvidan nunca dejarme un mensajillo de aliento._

 _Tambien mis agradecimientos a todos los favs, follows y quien lea esto._

 _Mil gracias y besos._

 _Les quiere._

 _Paola_


	12. FINAL

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL LOBO Y LA DONCELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO FINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-**

El saber que pronto podía obtener algo que él creía que por derecho natural le pertenecía habia cegado a Soji Okita. Él creía ser el más capaz y apto para el servicio y la tarea tan delicada que implicaba ser la cabeza y el brazo ejecutor de la seguridad de una nación. Aunque en el proceso de convertirse en ella tuviera que cometer actos de traición contra un amigo.

Pero es lo que quedaba. Él era más indicado que Hajime Saito y lo iba a terminar de demostrar aunque fuera teniendo que urdir un show patético.

Porque eso era algo que necesitaba hacer, quería mostrarle a Saito, ese bastardo autosuficiente y sardónico que no era el ser infalible que decía ser, y recurriría a estos métodos de maldad y truquerias propias de un malvado de película. Secuestrando a la amada y hacerle un mini espectáculo frente a sus ojos, para verlo derrotado y arrodillado aceptando su superioridad.

Ese era el deseo y sueño de Okita. _Tener la aprobación de Saito_. Sentirse superior. Y por esto estaba haciendo esto.

Junto con su matón personal Murakami habían traído a Saito a una de las bóvedas bunker que había dentro del mismo recinto del edificio de la Agencia de Seguridad. Una guarida improbable, donde también tenía a Misao Makimashi.

¿Quién habría pensado que la joven secuestrada habia estado todo este tiempo dopada dentro del lugar?, Saito probablemente lo hubiera pensado si hubiere deducido a tiempo que era Okita quien habia estado tras el rapto de la joven agente.

O sea, aquí Okita tenía todas las de ganar, con el director dado de baja y con la mujer que tanto le importaba para doblegarlo, podía remontar que sus planes estaban saliendo más que bien. Y eso estaba bien, él no tenía debilidades como Saito, con esto reafirmaba lo que pensaba.

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saito abrió los ojos con una sensación horrible de pesadez en los ojos, y un dolor en la nuca que lo enturbiaba. Cuando lo hizo, no se puso a pensar cómo es que habia llegado a ese estado y ese lugar, un hombre con su preparación no caía en tantas dudas. Sin duda que habia sido llevado en algún sitio.

Revisó sus manos y piernas. Firmemente atadas y sostenidas por mecanismos que parecían cadenas gruesas. Sin duda que Okita temía que escapara.

Se sintió a sí mismo, y supo que no tenía ninguna arma con él. Tampoco tenía el dispositivo que llevaba pegado al brazo siempre.

Lo raro es que el idiota de Okita no lo habia asesinado cuando estaba vulnerable o por lo menos haberle dado algún daño a sus órganos vitales.

¿Qué pretendía dejándolo vivo aun?

Se supone que él era su más grande obstáculo. Con sus ojos paseó la mirada al lugar donde estaba para estudiarlo y memorizarlo.

El color del lugar enseguida le hizo abrir mucho los ojos porque recordaba el video de la prueba de vida que le habia sido enviado. ¡Misao debía estar por aquí también!

¿Pero qué demonios de lugar era este?,

Aun le dolía mucho la cabeza, era evidente que aparte de golpearlo brutalmente en la nuca, le habían puesto algún tipo de droga. Su mente siguió activando. Podrían quitarle la movilidad, pero eso no le impediría seguir cavilando.

El lugar donde estaba parecía ser un sitio de interrogatorios y era bastante grande como una especie de salón.

―Es un bunker bajo tierra―finalmente dedujo Saito. Empezó a estudiar el lugar de forma detenida. ¿Qué lugar podría ser tan impenetrable para dos agentes como Hannya y Cho?, como sus órdenes habían sido secretas, estaba seguro que Okita no tenía conocimiento de que estos dos estaba bajo la pista de Misao. Además al no estar reportado en ningún sitio, estos dos se alarmarían a su vez. Y si buscaban lo suficiente en la oficina del director podrían llegar a alguna conclusión. O al menos eso esperaba.

¡Un momento!, ¿un lugar al que nunca antes hubiese pensado buscar antes?

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto?

Y justamente para darle la razón, la enorme compuerta se abría dando lugar a dos sombras que entraban. Saito enarcó una ceja. ¿Vendrían a matarlo?

Pero cuando al fin distinguió en la luz lo que ocurría y sobre quienes eran lo que entraban, se le heló la sangre y los ojos ámbares se le abrieron bastante.

No solo porque pudo distinguir al bastardo de Okita caminando tranquilo sino porque detrás venia ese matón de Murakami con aspecto de suficiencia, llevando por sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de una mujer.

Un cuerpo que él podría reconocer en cualquier sitio. Era el de ella, y verla tan frágil y vulnerable bajo los brazos de aquel miserable le nubló los sentidos.

Si pudiera mataría a ese miserable por llevarla como si fuera un saco de cebollas y más cuando vió la sonrisilla de Okita. Sardónica y miserable al verlo tan expuesto y sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

El gran Hajime Saito sin nada que hacer.

Pero el colmo fue cuando ese imbécil de Murakami arrojó el cuerpo inerte de la joven al suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

Todo frente a Saito que los observaba impávido y furioso.

―No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto―aplicó Okita

― ¿Por qué no me mataste?―respondió Saito con frialdad, y manteniendo el porte tranquilo, pese a que por dentro la visión del cuerpo tirado de Misao le daba escalofríos.

Okita pareció darse cuenta y añadió con otra sonrisa―. No te preocupes, no está muerta. Al menos, no todavía.

―Ella no sabe que eres un traidor, mejor suéltala de una vez, y mátame sin tanto juego ¿quieres?―desafió Saito

―Tengo algo en mente que te enseñará a darme la razón de porque soy el más indicado en ocupar la silla que has estado teniendo―respondió Okita

― ¿Y crees que montando un circo al típico estilo de los malvados de un comic americano lo lograras?―aguijoneó Saito.

Okita se volteó con el semblante cambiado esta vez, y no pudo evitar lanzarle un golpe en el rostro a Saito, con toda la fuerza de su puño que este ni se inmutó como si no le doliera.

―Golpeas como niña ¿entonces así se siente cuando golpea un traidor? ¡ No mereces haber estado con los Shinsengumi!―se burló Saito sonriendo de medio lado.

Pero Okita ya estaba decidido a que todo acabara.

―Si no te maté es para mostrarte que no eres capaz ni apto para el cargo que tienes. Mira que andar de débil por una muchacha como esta. Hubieses sido capaz de darlo todo por esta chica, sin importarte tu deber ¿y te dices el director de la agencia?―amenazó Okita

Saito lo estaba oyendo pero sus ojos estaban más fijos en la joven que ya estaba removiéndose en el suelo. Al hombre se le encogía el corazón de solo pensar que le pudieran haberle hecho algún daño y de hecho ya estaba pensando en caso de no morir, en la forma en la que mataría a ese Okita.

Okita seguía hablando de la demostración que quería hacerle, Saito no le prestaba atención, era como si la boca de ese maldito se moviera sin más, él solo podía ver como Misao parecía estar despertando de ese letargo. Y su alma pareció que iba a salírsele cuando vió que abría sus ojos verdes. El implacable director no recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez.

Tenía una mezcla de ternura, alivio y ansiedad al verla. Cosas que nunca antes habia sentido.

La congoja era fruto del deseo de saber que podría depararle a la joven, porque de las palabras de ese bastardo de Okita podía deducir que "quería darle una lección a él", y eso obviamente podría lograr castigándolo donde más le penaba y eso quizá era lastimándola.

Apretó con rabia sus ataduras de hierro y solo miraba de reojo por todas partes.

Fue ahí que Misao pareció despertar por completo, y fueron segundos algo agonizantes para él.

No pudo evitar que su nombre le saliera como un susurro, y ella aunque estuviera aletargada fijó su cara a la suya.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado finalmente y Misao pareció quitarse la modorra, así que hizo lo primero que su impulso de agente la llamaba a hacer, así que quiso levantarse pero estaba siendo apuntada con un arma por un hombre de complexión enorme que estaba allí.

¿Qué ocurría aquí?

También vislumbró al secretario del consejo, Soji Okita en el centro del salón, paseando con las manos en los bolsillos, y peor aún, vió a Hajime Saito amarrado, sentado, viéndola con los ojos casi despavoridos y un semblante que ella nunca le habia visto. Estaba inmovilizado. Por más secuestrada que estuviera, ella podía deducir lo que estaba pasando, no dejaba ser una agente después de todo.

― ¿Qué demonios?―finalmente gruñó ella

―La muchachita al fin despertó―respondió Okita volteándose a mirarla

Murakami seguía impávido apuntándole con un arma, pero al verla removerse no dudó en aplicarle una bofetada que volvió a lanzarla al suelo con toda potencia.

―! Déjala, imbécil! ¿No ves que aún no está bien del todo?―gritó Saito, exacerbado luego de ver la escena aquella.

Misao se incorporó sentándose como podía, en serio que esto último le habia dolido bastante. No recordaba haber recibido un golpe así en mucho tiempo, pero ella tenía resistencia, aparte el hecho de que Saito gritara de esa forma, en cierta forma la enfureció.

Ella no era una débil muchacha. Podía seguir resistiendo golpes como ese durante todo el día. Aunque su enfado no era tanto por la desconfianza a sus habilidades, sino por recordar que Saito era el causante de un drama personal horrible en su vida que inclusive la habia hecho cuestionar el deseo de seguir en la filas del servicio secreto.

Saito la vió ponerse impávida, aunque esta vez ya no dio muestras de intentar retorcerse. No comprendía del todo este espectáculo, pero ella no les daría el gusto de mostrarse débil.

―Misao…―susurró Saito al verla así, pero Misao le correspondió con una mirada fría, llena de rabia contenida. Aunque estuvieran en una situación así ella no se lo perdonaría. Es demasiado difícil cuando alguien te utiliza a sabiendas de que ella si le tenía sentimientos verdaderos. ¿Pero de todas formas como saber cuándo un hombre tan frio y tan cínico como Saito pudiera distinguir lo que es el amor? O en caso que supiese vagamente el concepto, de seguro no le importaba. Por eso le molestaba como la miraba, con esos ojos que seguro estaban fingiendo que le importaba lo que ella estaba pasando.

Misao estaba sentada en el suelo. Murakami no la habia atado, pero le apuntaba en la cabeza.

―Hajime Saito―dijo de repente Okita, haciendo que ambos, tanto el aludido como Misao lo mirasen―. ¿Serias capaz de entregar los códigos termonucleares de las bases aéreas de este país al enemigo?

― ¿Qué rayos es esto?, si quieres códigos como esos, ya puedes ir matándome, porque no pienso dártelos―escupió Saito ya perdiendo la paciencia con el juego.

Okita sonrió y se acercó a Misao que lo miraba con odio. Aunque abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vió que Okita traía entre sus manos algo parecido a un parche electrónico que entregó a Murakami que no dudó en pegárselo a la espalda de Misao.

―¿Los entregarías…digamos….por ejemplo?, si hiciera esto―dijo Okita, apretando el botón de un dispositivo que tenía en la mano que de inmediato hizo que corrientes eléctricas surcaran el cuerpo de la joven agente que se puso a gritar del dolor.

―! Detente, imbécil!―gritó Saito, desesperándose.

Más Misao dejó de gritar y temiendo que estuvieran extorsionando para conseguir del director ese dato ultra clasificado.

―! No lo se dé, director!, soy un agente, si tengo que morir para evitar que terroristas como estos se salgan con la suya, lo haré―gritó la joven, aguantándose las ganas de seguir aullando de dolor aunque en su fuero interno no entendía como este traidor pretendía obtener datos como ésos usándola a ella, cuya vida no le podría importar menos al director. Eso sí que no lo comprendía.

Okita sonrió y apagó el dispositivo, dejando a la joven echada al suelo, jadeante, pero consciente aun.

―No seas ilusa, estúpida. ¿Crees que quiero ese código?, estoy jugando con este sujeto, viendo cuanto es capaz de dar por algo que solo le compete a sus intereses personales. Porque estoy más que seguro que este imbécil sería capaz de no cumplir con su deber por salvarte a ti y es eso lo que quiero probar….antes de matarlos―finalmente soltó Okita.

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos ante el comentario.¿ Que acaso estaba oyendo bien? ¿El secretario del consejo estaba haciendo todo esto por hacerle una charada al director?

Saito apretaba su lengua pero no pensaba dejarse dominar.

― ¿Por qué mejor no me matas y terminas con esto?, aprovecha ahora que no puedo moverme, sabes bien que si llego a soltarme, tu no vivirás mucho. Sabes la política que tengo contra los traidores. Y a ella ¡suéltala!, no me interesa lo que pase con ella, así que deja de jugar esa carta―mintió por ultimo Saito intentando jugar una carta para que Okita liberase a Misao al no ser valiosa para su juego demostración.

Okita lo miró.

―A ti te interesa, lo sé―apuntó Okita, acercándose a Saito que viendo que su última estratagema podría resultar, decidió jugarla hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque en su fuero interno lo lamentare profundamente.

―Si te creíste esa estupidez, ¡eres un imbécil! ¿Crees que yo caigo en esos jueguitos de amor?, ella solo fue otra mujer más, que tomé porque estaba de ofrecida allí, no soy de piedra ¿sabes?, y la estúpida no estaba tan mal. Pero si quieres matarla ¡adelante!, me harías un favor, porque esta inútil me trajo muchos quebraderos de cabeza por haberla usado para matar a ese ministro corrupto. Tuve que cometer la bajeza de seducirla. ¡Yo el gran Hajime Saito cayendo bajo por esta mujer!, haz lo que te plazca con ella, ¡no me interesa!―gritó Saito, aunque sabía que sus palabras podrían estar matando de dolor a Misao y haciéndola comprobar lo que ella creía, prefería que Okita no la creyese valiosa y la soltara. Con el corazón más roto aun, pero viva al menos.

En eso si tenía razón, a Misao hace rato que se le había terminado de doler los calambres que le habia provocado la descarga eléctrica que habia recibido. Cada hiriente palabra de Saito era como una daga que le cortaba las venas. Por un milímetro de segundo habia tenido la esperanza de sentir que quizá Okita el traidor la habia traído porque sabía que ella era importante para Saito de alguna forma, pero las palabras dichas por ese hombre lo desmentían y es más, la arrojaban al fango aún más de lo que ella estaba.

Saito se daba cuenta ¿pero que podría hacer?, así que decidió pisar aún más el acelerador. Total el daño ya estaba hecho.

―! Me harías un favor, deshazte de ella!, ¿ acaso crees que una mujer como ella podría haberme importado alguna vez?, ¿acaso no me has conocido de antes, Okita?

Okita, que lo estaba mirando, como estudiando su mirada, escuchando sus palabras, intentando procesar lo que le decía, estaba parado frente a Saito.

―Lo que quieres es hacerme un espectáculo a ver si tengo debilidades. Lamento informarte que no las tengo. ¿Cómo la ves que tu juego patético no te funcionará?, me mataras y quedaré como héroe. Como mártir―aguijoneó Saito haciendo uso de toda su capacidad de manipulación, asumiendo una postura fría.

Algo que sabía Saito es que Okita no tenía la inteligencia emocional ni practica de Saito. Siempre habia sido el eslabón débil en la cadena de los Shinsengumi. Aparte de enfermo, lo que finalmente lo habia excluido de tener una posición de poder en algún momento.

Okita parecía pensarlo, y Murakami habia tomado de los cabellos a la joven que ya no se resistía.

― ¿La matamos, jefe?

Okita parecía pensarlo. La chica parecía que al final no era valiosa y su plan ya se le habia salido de las manos, porque su único objetivo siempre habia sido mostrar que Saito podía caer, ¿Qué sentido tenia? ¿Acaso simplemente tenía que limitarse a matarlo sin más? , eso sería demasiado fácil, y él lo único que deseaba era verlo admitiendo antes de morir que no era apto para el deber que estaba cumpliendo, que tenía una debilidad muy grande que no sabía controlar y que él, Soji Okita era el único que podía llenar la silla de director.

Miraba a la muchacha. Por su rostro de cansancio, se notaba que las palabras de Saito habían acrecentado su odio hacia él. Quizá hasta le podría ser de ayuda, porque podía montar un numero con Saito, acusándolo formalmente del asesinato del ministro de justicia, lo cual sería peor que matarlo, porque enturbiaría su nombre, quitándole su honor, y si podía manejar a esta muchacha estúpida, manipulándola lo suficiente podría hacerla caer a su favor. La sonrisa falsa y el carisma que tenia de algo le tenía que servir.

―No, no la vamos a matar―respondió Okita, luego de haber pensado largamente

Saito se alegró interiormente. La manipulación habia funcionado, y eso porque él conocía como se manejaba la mente fácil de Okita, que al verse asediado por ideas que parecían muy buenas pues no dudaba en tomarlas.

Aun así, Saito sabía que las cosas para él no eran fáciles, la verdad sabía que sería fácil para Okita ensuciar su reputación, acusándolo de cualquier cosa ahora, ¿y Misao?, de alguna forma quería creer que ella se pudiera mantener al margen, pero ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres despechadas? Pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que Misao aún estaba susceptible con lo de la muerte de ministro.

―Es cierto, tú no te mereces sufrir por causa de este patán. En cambio te ofreceré la magnífica oportunidad de vengarte de él. Testificaras en su contra en la denuncia formal que le instauraré―esgrimió Okita a Misao

Saito decidió ir por la yugular al ver que Okita habia señalado a Murakami que le quitara el dispositivo a la joven ,que le producía las descargas de voltios.

―Encima cobarde resultaste. No solo te vas a aliar con esta estúpida para conseguir lo que quieres, sino que me tienes atado aquí, porque sabes que si tuviera las manos libres no podrías hacer nada. Te mataría a ti, a Murakami, y ¿y porque no?, a ella también―rió Saito con una sonrisa casi espeluznante.

Misao no hablaba ni alzaba la mirada del suelo. Aunque ya estaba liberada del peligro de los voltios, no parecía estar en condiciones de hacer nada más.

La última estratagema de Saito funcionó perfecto ya que eso enfureció a Okita acercándose a él y tomándole del cuello.

―! Pero pude doblegarte!, y seré perfectamente capaz de reemplazar tu estúpida gestión―por casi primera vez Okita ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Saito. Se estaba enfureciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota pudiera colmarle a niveles insospechados?

Pero algo que el actual secretario del Consejo de Seguridad no tomaba en cuenta es que Saito era el mejor agente de este país, dotado de un cargo de alto nivel como el que tenía no por nada, sino por su valía, así que no vió venir cuando Saito le sonrió y de la nada hizo un movimiento feroz con la cabeza para dársela de bruces a la de Okita que cayó a un costado por el dolor, momento que fue aprovechado por Misao para hacer una vuelta total de piernas a Murakami para echarlo, haciendo que la joven le hiciera una llave, intentando inmovilizarlo como podía, porque Murakami era muy fuerte, más fuerte que ella, pero habia tenido la ventaja de la sorpresa, así que habia podido echarlo al suelo viendo la confusión cuando Saito golpeó con su cabeza a Okita.

En ese mismo momento Okita se levantó furioso del suelo, con la boca sangrante y lo ojos inyectados de furia, listo para darle un buen golpe a Saito, pero éste amarrado de brazos y piernas con las cadenas igual pudo moverse para esquivarlo. Parecía algo imposible y titánico estando con esas cadenas, pero sin embargo Saito era fuerte, bastante y habia podido hacerlo, pero no previó cuando Okita sacó un arma y le apuntó.

Misao que tenía inmovilizado a Murakami abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vió que Okita estaba más que dispuesto a ponerle punto final a todo ese asunto.

―!NO!

El grito de la joven se ahogó con el ruido del disparo.

Definitivamente seria el fin. El hombre que amaba iba a ser herido frente a sus ojos, y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Podría ser un desgraciado, pero justamente porque ella tenía principios es que no pensaba entregarse al plan de Okita y por eso habia atacado a Murakami en la confusión.

Pero él que cayó inerte no fue Saito, sino Okita.

―¿Pero qué rayos?―indujo Misao apenas pudiendo atajar a Murakami bajo su cuerpo.

Solo Saito bufó lo suficiente para saber que él si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

―Tardaron demasiado.

Ahí estaba Cho apuntando con un arma parado junto a Hannya.

Saito sabía que en algún momento, estos dos agentes iban a descubrir la pista. Seguro ya se habían extrañado por la falta de comunicación, y cuando fueron a la oficina, seguro se extrañaron aún más al no hallarlo. Y de alguna forma las pistas los llevaron al Bunker.

No en vano, eran de los mejores agentes con las que contaba su agencia.

En todo este tiempo, él habia intentando ganar tiempo con sus técnicas de manipulación. No sabía si sobreviviría, pero tenía esperanza que Misao si pudiera salir con vida.

Ni siquiera estaban heridos. Bueno, él ahora estaba totalmente acalambrado, y Misao seguro aún estaba algo mareada por la descarga de voltios, y la droga que le habrían dado más temprano.

El rubio inmediatamente corrió junto al director a sacarle las cadenas con uno de sus dispositivos, en tanto Hannya lo hizo hacia Misao, para sostener al enorme matón que estaba al servicio de Okita.

Saito, en tanto no dejaba de observar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Okita.

―No le di en un punto vital, director. Ese hombre está vivo―mencionó Cho al tiempo que las cadenas se soltaban, causándole una sensación de calambre al director

Ahí fue que Saito fijó su vista en Misao que estaba masajeándose los brazos liberada totalmente ya que Hannya habia tomado a Murakami.

―No pensabas irte de lado de Okita―afirmó Saito mirándola fijamente y ya parado, sin importarle que Hannya o Cho estuvieran presentes

Ella no le devolvió la mirada.

―Solo estaba cumpliendo mi deber. Yo jamás le juré lealtad a un loco como ése―adujo la chica con voz imparcial.

Saito la vió salir, caminando con cansancio y dificultad. Quiso ir tras ella, necesitaba hablarle, explicarse. Por sobre todas las cosas, precisaba hacerle saber que él no estaba diciendo la verdad cuando le decía a Okita que ella habia sido un juego, una ofrecida, y que no le importaba. Necesitaba y deseaba explicarse por muchas cosas, pero no pudo ir tras ella.

Hannya y Cho estaban allí y esperaban órdenes.

―Lleven a Okita al centro médico, estará bajo custodia. Estos dos serán acusados formalmente por traición. Hagan los preparativos―ordenó Saito

Los dos agentes obedecieron. Hannya se llevó esposado a Murakami, y Cho cargó a Okita.

El resto del asunto ya era pan comido. Con testimonio de tres agentes más el director, era más que seguro que serían enviados a la cárcel especial de la agencia. El consejo quedaría horrorizado ante las acciones del secretario. Aunque era obvio que no se señalaría un pequeño detalle: lo que podría existir entre el director y la agente Makimashi.

Ante el resto de la agencia, incluido Aoshi Shinomori serían distribuidos solo informes oficiales, así que el líder de los Onni tomaría el asunto como una misión más en la que estuvo involucrada su hermana.

A Saito ya no le importaba. Tenía tiempo de sobra para jugar con Murakami y con Okita.

Lo que no dejaba de preocuparle era Misao.

.

.

.

.

.

Misao no se habia quedado en la base. Habia quedado solo el momento justo para firmar los informes y reportes, sendos por cierto que Hannya y Cho habían hecho. Después de todo eran ciertos, ese Okita estaba loco, no entendía aun que intentaba probar, pero lo que hizo merecía que lo encierren en un agujero y arrojaran la llave en un pozo.

Mucho menos se reportó ante Saito. No quería verlo. De ninguna manera.

Hizo algo que hace mucho no hacía. Decidió ir junto a su hermano mayor. Él siempre tenía las respuestas para varias cosas. Decidió no ir junto a Hannya, de alguna forma sentía que el director habia hecho quien sabe que como para que su viejo amigo se pusiese de acuerdo con él.

Aoshi estaba en la sala de oficiales cuando vió a su hermana entrar.

―Misao….

―Solo por esta noche ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?―preguntó de solapo la muchacha.

―Claro que puedes hacerlo―respondió el hombre.

Aoshi sabía que su hermana habia participado en una misión complicada que llevó a descubrir la traición del secretario del consejo de seguridad. Más eso era todo. No sabía que habia sido secuestrada ni torturada. No valía la pena decirle estas cosas, mejor que se quedara con la versión oficial.

Intuía que su hermana estaba cansada y quería un poco del calor del hogar, un hogar que ella habia dejado en pos de la independencia de su departamento. O quizá tenía ganas de hablar. Hace bastante tiempo que habia perdido la pista de los pensamientos de su hermana menor

.

.

.

.

―Deberías volver. Tu cuarto ahora es un desván de cajas, pero podría arreglarlo si regresas―decía Aoshi trayendo la comida.

Misao sonrió. Habia olvidado que su hermano era un excelente cocinero, aunque cuando le bajó el plato frente suyo, la sonrisa se le desapareció.

Eran fideos.

― ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿Qué no te gustaba los fideos con vegetales frescos?, se ve que comer porquerías en lata te ha quitado el gusto por la comida―esgrimió Aoshi, sentándose en su parte de la mesa.

Misao no respondió. ¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a ese bastardo de Saito?

Finalmente habló.

―Dime Aoshi, cuando era más joven y no querías que me involucrara en el servicio ¿Cómo fue que luego me lo permitiste?

El hombre se extrañó con la seria pregunta que planteaba Misao.

―Pues bien, me di cuenta que eras lo suficientemente buena para algo así. Eres mi hermana, después de todo. No eres una mujer corriente como todas. Eres especial, Misao―respondió Aoshi sin tanto preámbulo, para luego enarcar una ceja ―. ¿Satisfecha con la respuesta?

Aoshi era un hombre muy directo, no se iba por la tangente. Misao hubiera querido poder hablarle con libertad de otros temas, porque su hermana siempre tendría la respuesta para todo.

―Te lo pregunto porque en un momento dado me cuestioné mi capacidad de seguir en las fuerzas―fue Misao quien habló calmadamente

Aoshi enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Tuvo que ver la reciente operación que descubrió al ex secretario del Consejo?

―Quizá―respondió dubitativa ella, y añadió enseguida―. Aun me sigo cuestionando si debo seguir dentro de las fuerzas, hay una situación con la cual no sabría si estoy lista de poder lidiar aunque también sé que tengo habilidades y no quisiera desperdiciarlas…solo…porque no tengo la capacidad de contender con eso―esto último lo dijo con algo de aprehensión, y Aoshi notó que se apretaba los nudillos, como si algo le pesara.

―Tus habilidades puedes seguir usándolas en otro sitio, no solo en tu puesto se requieren de personas como tú, Misao―fue la respuesta de Aoshi con toda practicidad.

Misao se quedó viéndolo. La cena habia sido deliciosa y esa noche ella quedó allí a pernoctar, pero las palabras certeras de su hermano la habían dejado pensando toda la noche.

Ella era una mujer especial, hecha y creada para el servicio, como una vez le habia dicho Hannya. Si ya no podía sentir que podía dar más de ella por causa de la cercanía de Saito, debía buscar otro lugar donde podría seguir sintiéndose útil.

Cerró sus ojos ante ello. Tenía el corazón roto, y era como una enfermedad que le infectaba el cuerpo y el alma, pero no se dejaría derrotar por ello, y tampoco dejaría de hacer lo que ella sabía hacer por causa de un hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Saito por su parte, no fue a su casa esa noche. Tuvo un día muy ocupado, no solo rindiendo reportes ante el consejo que no estuvo muy feliz de haber tenido como secretario a un loco como Okita, así como haciendo trámites para ordenar la remisión del susodicho a un centro médico bajo custodia especial y al matón de Murakami a una de las guardias especializadas antes de saber qué hacer con ellos.

Pero eso sí. No los mataría. Se divertiría bien con ellos.

Habia estado bastante ocupado, aunque en más de un momento hubiese querido poder llamar a Misao, aunque estaba más que seguro que ella jamás le respondería. La habia visto firmar reportes y marcharse sin siquiera verlo.

Para Saito era más que claro que debían hablar, pero sus múltiples deberes le impidieron salir a hacer algo y ni siquiera habia podido ir a su propia casa.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza que lo mataban de alguna forma.

Misao, la traición mortal del que era su mejor amigo, el trabajo y el deber que tenía. No eran cosas sencillas de digerir en tan pocas horas pero sin embargo era algo que estaba ahí.

Terminó de arrojar la colilla del cigarrillo que estaba fumando al suelo para pisarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Pareciera como si el pequeño complot de Okita habia traído algo de salsa al ambiente de la agencia del servicio secreto, ya que parecía que después de eso, toda la semana que vino tras eso habia sido bastante tranquila y sin novedades.

Misao Makimashi habia pedido un permiso especial. Así que Saito no podía ni siquiera podía pensar en buscarla, y ella tampoco tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Aoshi habia comentado que su hermana habia hecho un viaje corto, pero Saito no habia podido localizarla, así que esa semana se le transcurrió lenta y pasmosa. Y aburrida.

Mas cuando esa mañana, le pasaron que en su agenda tenia pactado dar una conferencia tipo clase para los agentes aspirantes a enrolarse al portaaviones japonés que estaba anclado en aguas del Pacifico, en labores de patrulla y autodefensa. Dependía de la Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón y el servicio secreto siempre destinada agentes para ese servicio y anclaban sus labores con el trabajo militar.

Saito se fumó tres cigarrillos antes de entrar al salón de situaciones donde iba a dictar la pequeña conferencia y calificar a los agentes que podrían ir a enrolarse.

Cuando Saito entró, no prestó mucha atención en la gente presente, pero cuando tomó asiento casi aburridamente, abrió mucho sus ojos, porque vió allí a una persona que no se esperaba.

Misao Makimashi estaba sentada allí, en las sillas de los aspirantes.

Por unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron. Saito tragó saliva, y no sabía si ponerse furioso, en este momento, esa mujer lo era todo y nada para él, y ella ni siquiera habia avisado que planeaba meterse dentro de un hoyo en el medio del mar.

Misao era una piloto preparada como todos los gentes, pero nunca habia estado en combate en portaaviones, y Saito ni siquiera podía imaginársela de ese modo.

Misao decidió no volver a mirarlo. Si bien en esos días, Hannya le habia dicho que no juzgara prematuramente al director, ella no sabía si confiar en ese juicio. Ella creía que Saito se habia ganado a Hannya, y lo habia convencido.

De todas maneras no importaba, pensaba irse con la Fuerza Marítima. Después de todo, este puesto implicaba una responsabilidad y un compromiso a largo plazo. Tampoco se engañaba con la posibilidad de quizá no pudiese regresar jamás. Aoshi la habia apoyado.

.

.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en su vida, Saito estuvo atento a las charlas, y más que nada cuando Misao hablaba o respondía alguna pregunta de los conferencistas.

Justo estaban en un ejercicio de maniobra de manejo de situación en caso de bombardeo, y si el preguntado tuviera un cargo manejando un avión, sobre cuáles serían las opciones a tomar. Misao fue la primera en alzar la mano y responder de forma instintiva.

―En ese momento no se piensa, se actúa. Yo atacaría con misiles para proteger el espacio, dejando libre de maniobra al portaaviones. Aunque eso implique forzarlo a maniobras desde todos los ángulos.

Saito que la estaba mirando desde que habia empezado la clase, y al darse cuenta que ese gesto no habia pasado desapercibido, y ya se habia vuelto bastante notorio decidió intervenir la exposición de la idea de la joven, aunque ya hace rato que deseaba hacerlo.

― ¿No le parece que arriesga mucho en un avión de 40 millones de dólares, agente?―fue la réplica feroz de Saito

Misao abrió mucho sus ojos ante ese comentario, que podría valerle varios puntos valiosos de asignación y miró fijamente al hombre. Saito tampoco le soltó la mirada, pero Misao estaba demasiado sorprendida como para replicar algo y más cuando el director siguió añadiendo:

―Lo que dijo la agente Makimashi está bien, pero es un claro ejemplo de lo no debe hacerse. Los ataques sin pensar nunca han resultado y más forzando aviones a hacer algo que escapa de la línea normal de defensa. Deben pensar otras estrategias.

Misao se habia quedado callada, como tumba. En lo que siguió la conferencia y examinación de nivelación ya no volvió a participar. No sabía si sentirse herida o rabiosa, y más porque Saito no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la conferencia, Misao salió raudamente del lugar, no pensaba quedarse de todos modos, ella todavía estaba de permiso, y más que la intervención de Saito le habia dolido muchísimo. ¿Acaso ese canalla iba a quitarle la posibilidad de marcharse de allí? ¿Simplemente quería que renuncie?

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traidoras le salieran del rostro, mientras tomaba impulso para saltar por encima de los techos y largarse a cualquier parte, y más cuando oyó esa voz inconfundible detrás de ella.

―! Agente, espere!

Pero Misao no pensaba hacerle caso. Estaba demasiado ida, colérica, apretaba sus puños y saltaba con toda la fuerza del impulso que le daban sus piernas.

Pero Saito estaba dispuesto a alcanzarla, ella habia desoído incluso cuando él le ordenó que venga, usando el poder de su rango, así que la siguió, usando el mismo recurso que ella, pero Misao era bastante veloz.

Pero Saito no pensaba dejarla ir. Él debía y quería hablarle, así que decidió terminar el juego, ya que cuando Misao entró corriendo en una zona que comunicaba en unas altísimas azoteas de un edificio, fue que logró interponerse en su camino.

Misao retrocedió unos pasos al ver la enorme figura de Saito cortándole el paso, pero al final decidió que no se callaría.

―! Eres un imbécil! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿también truncaras mi deseo de enrolarme a la misión naval?, y para que sepas ¡no soy ninguna temeraria!, cuando yo piloteo aviones, la seguridad de mi avión y mi tripulación es lo primero!

―! Pues tendrás que oírme!, para que sepas mi análisis de tu técnica de vuelo era correcto―adujo Saito mirándola fijamente, tan cerca que casi podían sentir sus propias respiraciones.

― ¿Ah, sí?! No me digas!―fue la réplica enardecida de ella

―! Claro que sí!―urdió Saito, aunque ahí cambió su mirada desafiante, la que siempre tenía, para cambiar por otra más anhelante hacia ella y añadir―. Pero oculté algo más. Creo que eres una gran piloto, una de las mejores…pero sin embargo no podía decirlo ahí…!porque no quería que la sala completa pudiera darse cuenta que en realidad lo que me sucede es que estoy enamorado de ti!

 _Ya estaba. Ya lo habia dicho_ , y Misao que estaba muy cerca, al oírlo por primera vez en su vida decirle algo así, es como si su vida en común habia pasado frente a sus ojos en esos decisivos tres segundos en los cuales finalmente ya no pudo evitar lo que su cuerpo y corazón le pedían a gritos: se arrojó a besarlo.

Y él le correspondió con toda la fuerza que tenía, aunque apretarla con todo, podría significar que le rompiera algún hueso a una mujer tan frágil frente a él. Ella no podía resistirse a Saito y él tampoco podía resistirse a ella.

Esa era la fuerza del poderoso sentimiento y deseo que sentían. Como si todas estas últimas semanas de reproches y dolor ya no existieran o no hubieran existido.

Terminaron haciendo el amor de la manera más intensa sobre aquella azotea. El frio suelo no les importaba como si todo lo que les interesaba era poder sentirse y estar juntos de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas después, el viento de la madrugada, frio y seco que operaba a estas horas se habia colado por todas partes, pero los amantes en el suelo, desnudos y solo cubiertos con la chaqueta de Saito parecían no sentirlo.

Ella se acurrucaba entre esos brazos grandes y cálidos, y él se aseguraba de poder sostenerla, en un gesto de posesión y protección. No habia dejado de besarla y ni de acariciar su rostro. Sentía como si después de toda una pesadilla, por fin estuviera en casa.

―Tengo muchas cosas que decirte―susurró él

―Lo sé―respondió ella―. Hablaremos luego, ahora…simplemente disfrutemos ¿quieres?

―Como quieras―replicó Saito asegurándose de abrazarla más todavía, aunque solo esperaría unos minutos más antes de levantarse, ponerse sus pantalones, y cargarla a ella, rumbo a su casa.

Quería volverle a hacer el amor, pero ya no quería hacerlo sobre el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana habia sido él el primero en levantarse. Habían dormido poco pero bien. Habían hablado, eso sí, aunque todavía faltaba mucho por limar, y Saito en particular sentía que aún le debía muchas explicaciones.

Pero también sabía que quería atenderla lo mejor posible, así que se aseguró de preparar el desayuno antes de ir para la base.

Ella se puso contenta al ver el detalle aquel, y se lanzaron algunas sonrisas.

Aunque Saito no se esperaba lo que Misao acabó diciéndole en medio del café. Parecía como si hubiera madurado muchos años en una sola noche.

―Aun así…Saito…quiero que sepas una cosa….aunque las cosas cambien, yo igual tengo el deseo de irme a esa misión naval. Es algo que quiero hacer, ¿entiendes?, quiero seguir probándome en lo que creo que soy mejor, y quiero hacerla en esa área―fue la afirmación de Misao.

Saito hubiera querido replicarle y prohibirle todo eso. Ni siquiera pensaba que podrían estar en un proceso de perdón. Ni siquiera caia en cuenta que solo habían pasado una noche juntos. Aun así a él ya le gustaba tener la fantasía prematura de que podría tenerla por siempre.

―Lo arreglaremos de alguna forma―fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a él, acariciándole el rostro como podía.

Saito no era un hombre que se arrepintiese por nada en el mundo, pero por Misao quizá debería a empezar a vislumbrar que quizá el inicio de toda su penitencia era dejar que se fuera lejos de él.

Ella no respondió, pero si cerró sus ojos ante aquel poderoso contacto.

Sin duda que aquí el amor ya no era un problema, sino el deber público que ambos habían decidido echarse encima.

Pero bueno, después de todo, nadie les habia dicho a ambos que las cosas iba a ser fáciles.

Aun así habían dado el primer decisivo paso que los llevaría juntos a algún lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinco años después_.

―Aquí Delta 05, solicitando permiso para aterrizaje― la voz metódica del piloto hablaba a la torre de control.

―Base Prometeus a Delta 05 tiene permiso para aparcar en el hangar C―fue la respuesta de la base.

Le habían dado el mejor hangar que tenía el poderoso portaaviones que estaba en el medio del Pacifico, en aguas internacionales y que era la nave más poderosa con la que contaba las fuerzas de defensa de Japón. No era de menos ya que un pasajero importante venía a bordo del Delta 05. Nada menos que el director de las fuerzas especiales de Japón y jefe del servicio secreto, según el nombre de la asignación que ahora tenía, que venía en misión oficial.

El otro detalle, aunque no menor, es que el aquel poderoso agente era también la pareja de la Capitana del Portaaviones y Líder Responsable de este poderoso armamento, la Jefa Misao Makimashi.

De forma oficial, era deber de la Capitana recibir al alto oficial, así que lo hizo en medio del hangar luego de que él bajara del avión.

―Capitana―le hizo la venia militar

―Director―ella también se cuadró

Aunque una sonrisa tenue iluminó sus rostros casi secretamente. Llevaban dos semanas sin verse.

.

.

.

.

.

No habia tiempo de reportes ni de misiones oficiales, ya habría tiempo para eso, pensaban al unísono los novios cuando se besaban como posesos en la oficina privada de la capitana. Es que iban aprovechar cada momento de privacidad que tenían.

Solo cuando les faltó la respiración, fue que Saito se sentó en el sillón principal de la oficina de su mujer, palmeando sus piernas para que ella se sentara encima, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer.

―Por dios, te extrañé…―susurró la joven mujer

―Lo sé―admitió él fanfarronamente al tiempo que rodeaba sus brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer. Si bien estaban ansiosos por recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, ambos estaban cansados.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, el único sitio donde se permitía cerrar sus ojos y bajar la guardia por entero. Verla de esa forma nadie podría imaginar que esa mujer menuda y de porte de enamorada podría ser la temida capitana de la base naval más importante del Pacifico Japonés, el imponente Prometeus.

― ¿Comemos algo?―preguntó él, casual.

―Ya almorcé con el coronel Yazuda, también está en la base. No sabía que venias. Se me notificó cuando tu avión ya estaba llegando―respondió ella acurrucándose un poco más a él.

Él frunció el ceño, y Misao identificó el gesto.

― ¿No me digas que te molestaste?

―Pues disculpa que no me encante que mi novia almuerce con un coronel de pacotilla―gruñó él, rodando sus ojos ámbares.

Ella simplemente lo besó por toda respuesta. Saito seguía siendo insufrible, no habia cambiado en el resto de su carácter.

Pero todos estos años juntos le habían enseñado a Misao Makimashi a domar y controlar a Saito en cualquier estado.

Todo ese tiempo habían aprendido a abrirse a su particular relación que al final no habia sorprendido a nadie, ni siquiera a Aoshi cuando lo supo. Saito tuvo que aprender a darle su lugar a ella, porque la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Y darle ese espacio que se merecía.

Misao maduró mucho en esos años, donde él hizo lo posible para que ella pudiera dejar atrás los complicados inicios que habia tenido con Saito. Malentendidos, peleas y fantasmas deberían haber quedado en lo profundo de la memoria.

Ella habia encontrado a la persona que necesitaba con ella, y la única que quiso siempre, y que de todas era la única que podría acompañarle en el complicado camino que habia escogido, en medio de los deberes y obligaciones que habia optado una vez. Ese era Hajime Saito.

Saito no era el príncipe azul de cuentos, ni le bajaría jamás una estrella, era el hombre con la que tenía una relación madura, más intensa, mas adulta, que no la trataba como una frágil figura de papel, sino como la mujer que era.

Y eso estaba muy bien.

Saito volvió a besarla con más intensidad en ese momento.

Ya luego pensaría como decirle que habia comprado un anillo occidental.

Él habia dicho una vez que no le gustaban las etiquetas, pero bueno, con el tiempo la gente cambia. Y Hajime Saito no era la excepción.

.

.

.

 _ **FINAL**_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES  
**_

 _Muchas gracias por el acompañamiento que me han dado durante todo el año que duró la realización de este fanfic.  
_

 _Confieso que tengo pensada una continuación, pero me doy cuenta que podria facilmente meterla en un epilogo, asi si bien este fic estará en estado completo, puede en pocas semanas cargue un capitulo adicional, porque algo que yo tengo claro es que el amor no todo es color de rosa, y me da ganas de dejarlo en claro..XD_

 _Con respecto al fic, como vieron no hacia falta leer el fanfic principal La Mentira un Kenkao que estaré retomando para verlo de terminarlo en diciembre, y seguro varias me diran que lo finalicé fácil, que me fue por lineas calmas, pero es que yo no vislumbro a Saito como un hombre muy hablador, aunque si muy pasional, y ella es arrebatada, asi que algo tenia que salir de ese caracter que ellos tienen._

 _Confieso que antes tenia otro final hecho, con un secuestro, que incluso Misao estaba embarazada, pero que no salió bien, ya que cuando estaban ali en el bunker en pleno expectaculo montado por Okita viniera un terremoto, que mata a Okita y del cual Saito salva a duras penas a Misao. Al final quedan juntos luego de aquella proeza, pero estos meses me habia dado cuenta que queria darle un papel mas significativo a Misao. Ella es una agente, necesita un lugar, y quise que buscase su propio lugar para aprovechar sus habilidades, porque Misao es asi, no es sumisa ni tranquila, y cumple su propio papel._

 _Por eso el cambio._

 _Me tardé un poco en traer el final, esta semana han pasado muchas cosas, a nivel personal y social que me han movido el mundo como se dice._

 _En fin, les dejo un beso, y nos leemos pronto. Tengo un par más de Misaitos en mente que podrian salir en cualquier momento, ademas del capitulo adicional al final que les prometí de El lobo y la Doncella._

 **BLANKAORU ( el hecho que la escritora mas representativa del fandom me deje comentarios aun es muy sonrojante para mi)  
**

 **KAMISUMI**

 **ROEV86**

 **ISADI**

 **ANGELICA MONSIVAIS**

 **PAJARITO AZUL**

 **LE CHAT ET LE ABEILLE**

 **LADYISA94**

 **EURICE**

 **GLORIA VIRGINIA**

 **LENALEON**

 **STELA**

 **SOLANGEAKABANE**

 **UMBRALA**

 **LIZZB**

 **CONNOR REDFIELD**

 **TAMBIEN LOS ANÓNIMOS Y GUEST QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN EN SILENCIO.**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **les quiere, Paola.**


End file.
